Acampamento
by Srta. Taisho
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha se conhecem em um acampamento, e se detestam desde o inicio. Será que no meio de todo esse ódio e provocações poderia a rivalidade se transformar em amor?
1. Castigo

**Oi pessoal!**

**Essa é minha segunda fic! Espero de todo o coração que gostem e deixem reviews, nem que seja pra me xingar e dizer que ta ruim!**

**Brincadeira ta? Não xinguem muito. :B**

**Espero que gostem, porque eu estou adorando escrevê-la.**

Capítulo 1 – Castigo

- KAGOME HIGURASHI! – Grita uma mulher de olhos azuis, muito bonita para sua idade.

- Hmm... O que? – Pergunta uma garota que poderia ser a mesma mulher que acabara de falar, porém mais jovem. Com olhos azuis, os cabelos pretos e longos e um corpo de modelo, Kagome Higurashi tentava se levantar da cama.

- LEVANTA AGOOORA!

- Ai que saco mãe... O que foi? – Pergunta a garota em um tom "mal educado" e sonolento. (ressaca u.u)

- COMO ASSIM "O QUE FOI"? Você poderia me dizer aonde foi ontem a noite?

- Hmm... Não consigo me lembrar direito... Acho que numa festa... Mas mãe... Dá pra parar de gritar? Minha cabeça ta explodindo...

- CHEGA! ESSA FOI A GOTA D'ÁGUA KAGOME! EU DISSE PARA VOCÊ NÃO SAIR ONTEM E TOMAR CONTA DO SEU IRMÃO! E O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? DEIXOU ELE SOZINHO COM UM SACO DE PIPOCA DE JANTA!

- Mas ele gosta de pipoca! – Tenta argumentar Kagome, que já estava bem acordada, apesar da dor de cabeça, devido aos gritos da mãe.

A mulher respira fundo.

- Eu não queria Kagome, porém, você não me deixa escolha, você vai...

- Não... – Murmura a garota com os olhos arregalados.

- para...

- não...

- o...

- não...

- Acampamento de férias Shikon no Tama!

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

OOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOO

- Não pai! Você não vai... – Falava o hanyou que possuía orelhinhas no topo da cabeça, cabelos prateados, olhos dourados e um corpo escultural.

- Sim... Eu vou. – Disse decididamente um homem alto que segurava um folder na mão direita.

- Não! Pai... É sério... Eu... Eu lavo seu carro, arrumo um bom emprego, estudo para todas as provas de recuperação, mas isso não! – Tentava argumentar o hanyou, que ia se afastando vagarosamente do homem que agora balançava o folder.

- Inuyasha Taisho! Não tem mais volta! Já lhe dei muitas oportunidades, mas, apesar de sempre me desobedecer, você ainda pegou quatro recuperações! QUATRO! E nas outras matérias passou por pouco! O que vai ser do seu futuro? E é porque me preocupo com você que te mandarei para o Acampamento Shikon no Tama! – Fala o homem, apontando para o folder.

E assim, o pai de Inuyasha sai do quarto.

OOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOO

_- O QUE?_

Kagome leva um susto ao ouvir o grito da amiga Sango ao telefone.

_- VOCÊ TA ENTENDENDO? A GENTE SEMPRE PASSA AS FÉRIAS JUNTAS! SEMPRE!_

_ - É... Eu sei – _Fala Kagome, que estava atirada na sua cama, falando no celular com Sango.

_- AAH! ISSO É O FIM DO MUNDO! TINHA MIL FESTAS NA PRAIA QUE EU JÁ TAVA PLANEJANDO!_

_ -Ah! Que droga! Mas o que eu posso fazer se ela me obrigou a ir? Que saco!_

_ - AAH, QUE MERDA!_

Um minuto de silêncio, enquanto as duas pensavam em uma solução. Kagome pega o folder do acampamento que estava jogado no chão de seu quarto e começa a ler. Um sorriso perverso se forma no rosto da garota.

_- Ei Sango! Você ainda está aí?_

_ - Sim. – _Fala com a voz desanimada.

_ - Sabe, não seria tão ruim ir... Se VOCÊ fosse comigo!_

_ - O que?_

_ - É, sabe... Até que tem coisas legais lá, como trilhas, piscina e... GAROTOS!_

_ - Kagome... Você..._

_ -Sim! Você ta comigo nessa?_

_ - E quando eu não estou com você?_

_ - Certo! Se minha mãe acha que esse acampamento vai ser um castigo... Está muito enganada!_

_ - Com certeza!_

**OOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Se não for pedir demais, deixem reviews para que eu possa saber como eu estou indo. *-***

**Beijos ;***


	2. Guerra Declarada

**Oie gente!**

**Obrigada pelos comentários! Amei de verdade!**

**Inuyasha não me pertence.**

**Esse capítulo ficou bem maior do que os que eu costumo postar sempre. Espero que gostem.**

**OOOOOoooooooooOOOOOO**

Capítulo 2 – Guerra declarada

Passando uma semana torturante, o dia de ir para o acampamento chega.

Depois de muita briga e discussão ente Kagome e sua mãe, finalmente a Sra. Higurashi se convence que seria melhor deixar com que Sango fosse junto.

- MEU DEUS! Impressão minha ou estamos perdidas no meio do mato onde se escondem os caras mais gatos da face da Terra? – Pergunta Sango ao descer do carro, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Cala a boca Sango! Isso é um castigo e... – Diz Kagome descendo do carro e parando para olhar ao seu redor – Minha nossa! O que é aquele cara ali sentado? – Acrescenta, com os olhos brilhantes.

- HAHAHAHA! Sua vaca! Mal chegou e já ta querendo marcar território? HAHAHA! – Ria Sango da amiga que logo começa a gargalhar também.

Em seguida, um instrutor vai até elas e começa a encaminhá-las as cabanas, onde dormiriam.

Apesar de ter bastante gente e barulho no acampamento, Kagome passa a observá-lo. O lugar era enorme, e para seu espanto, também era lindo. Era rodeado pela floresta, como se estivessem em uma clareira enorme. Havia um caminho entre as árvores, que ela deduziu, pela vista, que se tratava do lugar aonde os campistas iam para a piscina. Mais no canto, havia a parte dos animais, onde se viam lindos cavalos selados. As trilhas se estendiam pelos morros, e o som suave denunciava uma cachoeira não muito longe dali.

O instrutor as guiou até uma das trilhas mais largas e foi indicando os lugares:

- Ali estão as cabanas! As da direita são as das meninas e aquelas mais distante são as dos garotos! Já lhes digo: É estritamente proibido entrar nas cabanas do grupo de outro sexo que não o seu. Ou seja, vocês não entram na cabana deles e eles não entram na de vocês. É isso garotas!

- Ah, que sem graça! – Sussurra Sango no ouvido de Kagome, que solta uma risadinha concordando. Porém, quando ia responder, é surpreendida por uma trombada que a joga no chão.

- Eii! Não olha por onde anda não? – Grita Kagome juntando sua mala do chão e se levantando ao mesmo tempo em que limpava a roupa.

- Ah! Desculpa gatinha! Mas ninguém mandou você não olhar para onde vai! – Diz um garoto que a olha de cima a baixo.

- O QUE? Quem você pensa que é?

- Inuyasha, prazer! E a princesa, como se chama? – Fala o garoto de cabelos prateados com um sorriso malicioso, se aproximando de Kagome.

- HAHA! Primeiro: não perguntei o seu nome! Segundo: Não te interessa o meu nome. E terceiro: Sai fora cachorrinho! – Diz a garota o empurrando – Sai, sai!

- Mas o que...! – Incrédulo, Inuyasha apenas a encara.

- Vamos logo Sango! Tem gente aqui poluindo o meu ar! – Fala Kagome puxando a amiga que tentava não rir.

Inuyasha fica para trás, mas continua encarando a garota. Porém, a cara de incredulidade é substituída por uma maliciosa:

- Ah princesa! Eu ainda vou dar o troco!

OOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOO

- KA-GO-ME! Qual é a sua? Ele era o maior gato! – Diz Sango.

- SIIM! MUITO NÉ? – Fala Kagome divertida.

- Mas então por que...

- Sango, amiga, a gente sempre tem que deixar um gostinho de quero mais – Diz a garota piscando para a amiga – Aposta quanto que ele vai vir atrás de mim? É óbvio: Os trate mal que eles comem na sua mão! – Acrescenta sorrindo.

- Kagome! Você é uma vaca! – Conclui Sango, soltando uma gargalhada.

OOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOO

O resto do dia serviu para os campistas se acomodarem e conhecerem os colegas de quarto. O instrutor, que se chamava Myouga, já havia falado para Sango e Kagome que suas colegas de quarto só chegariam no outro dia, num ônibus, junto com outros campistas. Ele também já tinha combinado com todos que, para integração, iria acontecer uma "noite em volta da fogueira" com direito a marshmellows. (Adoooooro ;9)

- O que você pretende vestir? – Pergunta Kagome para a amiga que terminava de desfazer as malas.

-Hmm... Que tal isso? – Fala Sango apontando para uma micro saia preta e um top rosa choque.

-Você bebeu? A gente ta no meio do mato sua retardada. E com essa roupa é capaz de alguém te arrastar pra um matinho! – Diz Kagome gargalhando.

- Aii K-chan! – Choraminga Sango, fazendo beicinho.

- Desculpa amoreco! Coloca aquela bermuda jeans ali e o top rosa! E aí, ao invés de vadia, vai parecer uma menina gostosa e comportada. – Pisca Kagome para a amiga.

- Ai, o que seria de mim sem você?

OOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOO

Era noite quando as pessoas começaram a chegar perto da fogueira, mais ou menos oito horas. Inuyasha conversava com um garoto que acabara de conhecer, e que ele se deu conta que era seu colega de "quarto". O garoto se chamava Miroku, tinha o cabelo preto, preso em um pequeno rabo de cavalo e olhos castanhos.

-Então, por que veio pra cá? – Pergunta Miroku.

- Bem, meu pai er... Me obrigou. – Fala Inuyasha desinteressado.

Miroku nota que o hanyou estava disperso e pergunta:

- Você está procurando algo? Ou talvez... Alguém? – Fala Miroku, mais afirmando do que perguntando.

Inuyasha mal ouvia o que o garoto falava, erguia o pescoço, procurando por alguém, até que algo que Miroku fala lhe chama a atenção:

- NOOOOOSSA! Acabei de achar o que você perdeu... Digo, deve estar procurando.

- O QUE? – Inuyasha olha para a direção que Miroku apontava.

Duas garotas chegavam. Uma tinha os cabelos marrons, soltos e na altura dos ombros. Vestia uma bermuda jeans, um top rosa (na metade da barriga) e um all star rosa claro. A outra tinha os cabelos pretos e compridos, presos em uma trança. Ela usava uma saia jeans escura, com uma regata branca colada.

Inuyasha observa por alguns minutos e depois fala:

- Acertou na mosca!

OOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOO

- Nossa K-chan, é impressão minha ou só tem gato aqui? – Fala Sango observando os garotos a sua volta com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Pois é... – Responde Kagome babando, porém de repente balança a cabeça e encara a amiga. – Ei! Não podemos ser fáceis assim! Controle amiga! Nós é que mandamos!

- Ahaaam... – Murmura Sango, olhando para um garoto loiro que acabara de passar, lhe mandando um beijo.

- SANGO!

- Na, o que? Ah... Certo! Eu tenho o controle. Ah! E falando em controle olha quem vem vindo!

Kagome olha na direção que a amiga indica. Caminhando na direção delas, ou pelo menos era o que parecia, vinham dois garotos. O primeiro tinha cabelos prateados e orelhinhas fofas no topo da cabeça, usava uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta vermelha de manga curta. Ao seu lado, um garoto de cabelo preto, preso em um rabo de cavalo, vestia uma camiseta roxa que combinava com o jeans. (Um minuto pra eu me recompor... ah tri :B)

- Ei! Olha o que temos aqui! A princesa está mais calma agora? – Fala Inuyasha a abraçando pela cintura.

- SAI FORA! – Grita a garota, dando um tapa no braço do hanyou.

- É... pelo visto não...

- Escuta aqui, se você...

-Escuta aqui você. Quer dar uma volta comigo? Faço você calar a boca rapidinho... – Diz Inuyasha chegando mais perto da boca de Kagome.

A garota vacila por um momento, mas logo se recompõe, e quando o haniyou estava prestes a beijá-la, ela morde o lábio dele com toda a força.

- AAAI! VOCÊ É MALUCA?

- MALUCO É VOCÊ! PENSA QUE EU SOU O QUE?

- UMA CANIBAL! – Fala Inuyasha colocando a mão na boca, e olhando em seguida para ver se estava sangrando. E estava (ú.ú haha) – OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!

- É... Parece que alguém aqui não vai poder beijar muito hoje...

- FEH!

- Humpf! Isso é pra você aprender a me tratar com o respeito que mereço!

- HAHA! Quer que eu lhe trate com o devido respeito? Então ta! – E ele dá um tapinha na bunda de Kagome, que logo fica vermelha de raiva.

- MAS O QUE? VOCÊ É RETARDADO?

- NÃO MAIS DO QUE VOCÊ!

- RIDÍCULO!

- TROXA!

- VACA!

- METIDO!

- VOCÊ ME ACHA GOSTOSO?

- NÃO! O_o

- DIZ QUE ME AMA?

- NÃO! o_O

- FICA COMIGO?

- NÃO! O_o

- VOCÊ É UMA VADIA?

- NÃO! O_O

- TEM CERTEZA?

- NÃO! QUER DIZER, SIM!

- Nossa! Ninguém nunca assumiu tão rápido! Posso saber o nome da vadia, quer dizer, garota?

- NÃO!

- Kagome! Você pode... – Começa a falar Sango.

- AHÁÁ! Quer dizer que a princesa FIONA se chama Kagome!

Kagome encara Sango com um olhar mortal.

- Err... Desculpe! – Acrescenta a amiga sem jeito.

- Então Inuyasha, não vai me apresentar para suas amigas? – Pergunta Miroku.

- Amigas o caralh...

- Essa é Kagome, uma vadia, quer dizer, uma garota que conheci. Esse é o Miroku, vai dividir a cabana comigo.

- Coitado... – Murmura Kagome.

- E esta jovem encantadora, como se chama? – Indaga Miroku gentilmente.

- Sango, prazer.

- O prazer é TODO meu! – Fala o garoto a olhando de cima a baixo.

- BOA NOITE! – A voz do inspetor saia das caixas de som – Gostaria de convidar todos a se reunir em volta da fogueira, para que eu possa passar algumas regras e informações do acampamento. Logo em seguida teremos o nosso lanche. Então se aproximem!

Os quatro jovens se dirigiam a fogueira. Porém, quando Kagome ia dar o primeiro passo, Inuyasha põe o pé no caminho, fazendo com que a garota bata de cara no chão. Instantaneamente várias pessoas começam a rir.

- Oh! Me desculpe! Está tudo bem? – Pergunta o hanyou em falso tom de preocupação – Ah, parece que sim! – E se afasta, indo em direção a fogueira.

Kagome bufava de raiva.

"Se é guerra que ele quer, é guerra que ele vai ter!" – Pensa a garota enquanto se levanta do chão.

OOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOO

- Boa noite novamente campistas! Eu sou o inspetor Myouga e serei um dos responsáveis por vocês neste verão. – Se apresenta um homem gorducho, com altura mediana, de cabelos grisalhos e nariz um pouco maior e arrebitado do que o normal. – Aqui temos algumas regras, que devem ser cumpridas SEM EXCEÇÃO! – Fala em um tom sério.

A maioria dos campistas o encarava com uma expressão de cansaço ou tédio, porém outros estavam atentos.

- As regras básicas são: acordar às seis horas todas as manhãs. Se não chegar até as sete e meia no refeitório, ficará sem café da manhã; O toque de recolher é às dez horas...

- AAAH! – É interrompido por exclamações dos campistas.

- Às dez horas! Com exceção apenas nas provas noturnas; Manter a cabana sempre organizada. Bem, basicamente é isso. Então aproveitem a noite, pois essa moleza acabará logo. – Diz Myouga com um sorrisinho sinistro, indo para perto dos outros instrutores que estavam sentados mais afastados.

- E aí, alguém trouxe violão? – Grita uma garota que estava chegando.

- Eu trouxe! Querem que eu toque o que? – Diz um garoto abrindo uma capa e tirando um violão brilhante de dentro.

- Wooow! Sango, amiga, o que é esse garoto? – Sussurra Kagome para a amiga que dá uma risadinha.

-Morri e fui pro céu! Me abana!

Ele tinha os cabelos castanhos claro, olhos verdes e intensos. Vestia uma camisa azul, que apesar de larga moldava perfeitamente seu corpo definido. E pra completar uma calça jeans desbotada.

- Então? O que eu toco? – Pergunta o garoto, que inconscientemente, para seus olhos em Kagome, que sustenta o olhar, recebendo um sorrisinho desafiador.

- Cartas pra você! – Grita alguém, quebrando o clima dos dois, que não haviam percebido que estavam se encarando.

- Ok então! – Diz o garoto sorrindo e começando a tocar.

- Eu vi isso! – Sussurra Sango.

- Viu o que? – Pergunta Kagome com cara de inocente.

- Hmm! Eu acho que o seu cachorrinho também viu! – Diz Sango olhando para o outro lado da roda.

- Quem? – Indaga Kagome confusa, mas quando olha na direção para qual Sango olhava, se depara com Inuyasha a encarando, rodeado de garotas com roupas curtas, passando a mão em seus cabelos sedutoramente.

- HAHAHA! Pobre cachorrinho! – Ria Kagome.

- Você é maluca k-chan! – Diz Sango rindo.

O resto da noite se passou com Kouga, o garoto do violão, cantando e arrancando suspiros das garotas. Kagome e Sango fizeram "amizade" com alguns garotos que estavam perto delas, e Inuyasha continuava com as garotas a sua volta.

- Sango! To indo pegar mais marshmellow! Vê se não apronta nada até eu voltar! – Diz Kagome com um sorriso malicioso, piscando para a amiga.

- Seria besteira levar esse loiro gostoso pra casa? – Sussurra Sango no ouvido da amiga.

- Agente não ta em casa amiga! Mas com tanto mato por aqui! Nossa! Já dá até pra ver vantagens! – Diz dando um tapa na bunda da amiga e saindo em direção a mesa das comidas.

- Marshmellow, marshmellow! Ah, aqui... Ei! – Exclama Kagome quando uma mão com garras pega o pacote de marshmellow que ela queria.

- O que foi vad... quer dizer, Kagome? – Fala Inuyasha debochado.

- Isso! – Diz, arrancando o pacote da mão dele – É meu!

- Seu? HAHAHAHA! Ta me zoando né?

- Aii! Irritante! – Sussurra frustrada. – Só tem mais UM marshmellow no pacote! E EU cheguei primeiro! Então é MEU!

- Não! Eu também quero! E EU peguei primeiro! Então é MEU!

- Aé? – Diz Kagome se aproximando dele – É seu? – Sussurra colando seu corpo ao dele, e ficando na ponta do pé, para poder ficar com a cabeça na mesma altura da dele.

- A...aha... – Responde Inuyasha vacilante.

- Você quer? – Pergunta Kagome roçando seus lábios no dele.

- Que... Quero! – Diz com a voz tremida devido a aproximação da garota.

- Então é todo seu! – Sussurra em seu ouvido o arrepiando quando dá uma mordidinha na base do seu pescoço.

E então Kagome se afasta bruscamente e enfia o marshmellow na boca de Inuyasha.

- TROXA! Só vê se não se engasga! Mas e daí? Quem liga? – Diz a garota sorrindo vitoriosa e se afastando.

- FEH! Você me paga princesa. Isso agora é guerra. – Murmura Inuyasha enquanto engole o marshmellow.

**OOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOO**

**AdamoNaruto: Siim! Eu também queria ser a Kagome só para conviver com o Inu o tempo inteiro! *-* Que bom que você gostou! Beijos ;***

**nakashima ayumu: Eu também gosto de ler com eles mais jovens, e concordo, tão escrevendo muitas fics com eles adultos demais, mas eu gosto igual. Skoaksaopskaoskaop Respondendo a pergunta: Sim, sou nova no fanfic e já li várias fis boas. Muito obrigada pelas dicas! *-* Beijos ;* **

**Ayame Gawaine: Adoooooooro suas viagens! *-* Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos ;* **

**Lu Higurashi: Que bom que você gostou! *-* Pois é, pensei em fazer essa Kagome diferente mesmo, espero que goste. Beijos ;***


	3. Rival

**Capítulo 3 - Rival**

Às sete horas o refeitório estava cheio. Tinham jovens de todos os tipos. Kagome e Sango estavam sentadas juntas (óbvio :B). As duas se encaravam com sono. Kagome bebia uns goles de café e Sango mordiscava um bolo de laranja.

- Vai ser todos os dias assim? – Pergunta a garota de olhos azuis para a amiga, em um tom sonolento.

- Por que eu vim passar minhas férias aqui mesmo? – Responde Sango irônica para Kagome que boceja e retruca:

- Bem, você veio porque você q... – Mas é interrompida, por um "jato" de café com leite, que a atinge diretamente no ponto fraco: o cabelo! (Ah tri :B) – MAS O QUE É ISSO? – Grita.

- Oh! Me desculpe! Juro que foi sem querer. – Responde uma voz irônica.

Kagome se vira. Adivinhem com quem ela se depara? INUYASHA!

- Você é doente?

- Olha quem falando! A vadiazinha assumida!

- Repete isso!

- VA-DI-A-ZI-NHA!

Kagome o encara com raiva, virando, quase que imediatamente sua xícara de café na cabeça do hanyou.

- MAS O QUE...

- BEM FEITO!

O hanyou segura a garota pelo braço.

- VOCÊ PENSA QUE É QUEM?

- ME SOLTA! – Grita ela, acertando um chute no meio das pernas de Inuyasha, que dá um passo pra trás involuntariamente, tropeçando no pé da cadeira e caindo com tudo no chão, levando Kagome junto.

- SEU RETARDADO! OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

- EU FIZ? VOCÊ QUE ME CHUTOU E AINDA TA COM ESSE SEU PESO EM CIMA DE MIM!

- EU? OLHA PRA VOCÊ! PENSA QUE...

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – Pergunta a voz calma e rígida de Myouga.

- ESSE MALUCO! ELE TENTOU...

- ESSA DOIDA! ME CHUTOU E...

- CHEGA!

Os dois ficam mudos.

- Esse acampamento tem princípios! Relações sexuais não são bem vistas aqui! Principalmente em público!

Inuyasha e Kagome se encaram confusos. Enfim, notam a posição em que estavam. O hanyou estava atirado no chão e a garota ajoelhada, de modo que Inuyahsa ficasse entre suas pernas. As mãos dele estavam nas coxas a mostra da garota, devido a saia curta, numa tentativa frustrada de tirá-la de cima dele.

Os dois começam a corar se levantando.

- E atenção a todos! – Fala Myouga, agora para todos os campistas – Não achei que fosse necessário salientar, mas esse tipo de relação é proibida aqui no acampamento, sendo que a punição é aviso direto aos pais e expulsão!

- Mas nós não estávamos faz...

BIIIIIBIIIII (Isso é uma buzina)

- Olha! Pelo visto os outros campistas acabaram de chegar! – Fala Myouga - Esse assunto está encerrado! – Acrescenta para Kagome e Inuyasha com um olhar reprovador – Poderiam me acompanhar pra recebê-los? – Diz dessa vez para todos os campistas.

Assim, todos se dirigem para a saída do refeitório.

- Você me paga seu ridículo! – Fala Kagome lançando um olhar assassino para o hanyou.

- Você bem que gostou – Responde com um sorriso malicioso. – Quando quiser mais é só pedir!

Todos os garotos que ainda estavam no refeitório começaram a rir.

- Sonha Inuyahsa! – Diz a garota, lhe mostrando o dedo do meio e arrastando Sango para fora.

OOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOO

Já do lado de fora do refeitório, Kagome ainda indignada por estar coberta de café, vai em direção ao banheiro, arrastando Sango.

- AII! OLHA O QUE AQUELE IDIOTA FEZ! – Grita ao se olhar no espelho.

- Calma Ká! Faz assim: tenta lavar os cabelos com um pouco de água aí na pia e prende! Eu vou lá na cabana pegar uma blusa limpa pra você! A gente se encontra lá fora. – Diz Sango contendo o riso. Era hilário ver Kagome coberta de café e com o rosto corado de raiva.

- Ok! Mas vai logo! – Fala a garota, se virando para a pia, começando a se limpar.

- Ah cachorrinho! Você me paga! – Murmura para si mesma.

Depois de terminar de se limpar, Kagome sai do banheiro indo em direção ao local que marcara com Sango.

- Nossa! Essa roupinha transparente e coladinha fica ainda melhor em você! – Diz uma voz infelizmente conhecida.

- Ah não! Você de novo? A saudade bateu cachorrinho? – Pergunta Kagome para Inuyasha, que a olhava com um sorriso malicioso ao se aproximar.

- Ah, mas esse cheiro de café ta tão forte que esconde o teu cheiro. – Sussurra ele quase no ouvido da garota, que inevitavelmente se arrepia com a respiração dele em seu pescoço. Isso a deixa com ainda mais raiva, afinal, quem era ele para fazê-la se sentir assim?(O Inuyasha sua idiota ¬¬) .

- Ei! Sai daí! – Fala Kagome o empurrando – Vai achar alguém pra curar tua seca, vai! – Acrescenta se afastando dele, porém acaba esbarrando em alguém e caindo com força no chão. O hanyou, que presenciou a cena, começa a gargalhar.

- EI! NÃO OLHA POR ONDE ANDA NÃO? – Grita Kagome se levantando e limpando a roupa.

- HELLOOOOOW! A desastrada aqui é você querida! – Responde uma voz fina e estridente vinda da garota que havia esbarrado nela.

- Pois é Kagome! Quem bateu nela foi você princesa! – Se intromete Inuyasha, chamando a atenção das garotas.

- Ah! Cala a boca cachorrinho!

- Ei! Vocês são namorados? – Pergunta a outra garota, fazendo os dois se virarem para ela.

Inuyasha observa a menina loira de cima a baixo. Ela tinha cabelos loiros e bem lisos, olhos azuis e um corpo bonito. Vestia uma micro saia rosa e uma regata bem decotada branca.

- NÃÃO! – Grita Kagome em resposta.

- Eu namorando a vadiazinha? ÓBVIO que não! – Responde Inuyasha indignado, desviando os olhos dos de Kagome – Por quê? Interessada? – Acrescenta para a garota loira com um sorriso sugestivo, olhando-a de cima a baixo novamente.

- Talvez! – Responde sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Kikyou! Prazer! – Diz ao mesmo tempo em que oferece a mão para o garoto apertar.

- Inuyasha! – Fala o hanyou se apresentando e dando um beijo na mão de Kikyou. – E acredite, o prazer é TODO meu!

- MEU DEUS! SÓ UM MINUTINHO QUE EU VOU ALI VOMITAR! – Diz Kagome com cara de nojo para os dois.

- Princesa? Ainda está aí? – Pergunta Inuyasha com cara de inocente.

- Grr... – Resmunga Kagome, se virando para ir embora

- AH! KAGOME? – Chama Inuyasha.

- O QUE É? – Pergunta se virando para ele.

- ACHEI! – Diz o hanyou piscando para ela e se voltando para Kikyou, deixando a garota vermelha de raiva.

* (n/a . Pra quem não entendeu, o Inuyasha falou "ACHEI" pra responder para a Kagome, que antes tinha dito pra ele arranjar alguém para curar a seca dele, lembram?)

OOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOO

- Bem campistas, vejo que já conheceram os novos colegas que chegaram agora pela manhã! – Diz Myouga para todos os jovens que se encontravam no refeitório – Mas creio que ainda não conhecem a nova instrutora do acampamento! Kaede, por favor, queira subir aqui para que eu possa lhe apresentar formalmente? – Pede o instrutor, oferecendo a mão para uma mulher loira, com olhos verdes e um corpo muito enxuto para sua idade.

- Bom dia campistas! – Fala simpaticamente – Espero que tenhamos um ótimo relacionamento durante nossa estadia aqui! Apenas respeitem as minhas regras que ficaremos bem. Ao contrário... – Solta um risinho irônico – Terão problemas!

- Wow! E a boazinha se transforma na maior bruxa! – Sussurra Miroku para Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha.

- Tava demorando! – Murmura Sango.

- O coroa do Myouga não tira o olho dela! HAHAHA! – Ria o hanyou.

- Vai ser divertido provocar a nova instrutora! – Diz Kagome chamando a atenção dos amigos.

- O que você ta tramando Ká?

- Eu...? Não to tramando nada! Só estou dizendo que ela tem cara de certinha demais – Se explica com a cara inocente – Seria legal movimentar um pouco as "férias" dela!

- Ah princesa! Eu amo as suas ideias! – Diz Inuyasha, passando seu braço pelos ombros da garota, que tenta o empurrar.

- Eca! Sai cachorrinho! Vai procurar a paty loira e me deixa na boa! – Diz Kagome se afastando dele.

- Paty loira? Quem é essa Inuyasha? – Pergunta Miroku interessado.

- Cara uma loira "mó" gostosa que eu conheci! Você não tem noção ela...

- AH NÃO! Você não vai começar a falar dela né? Faça-me o favor! Até você acha coisa melhor! – Fala Kagome desdenhosa.

- Que que foi princesa? Ciúmes? – Pergunta Inuyasha sorrindo divertido.

- EU? CIÚMES? DE VOCÊ? – Pergunta incrédula e ficando um pouco vermelha.

- Não precisa ter ciúmes princesa! Você já tem lugar reservado aqui no meu coração. – Fala o hanyou dando-lhe uma piscadinha.

Kagome fica olhando a bela visão de Inuyasha sorrindo para ela. Quando nota o que está fazendo, balança a cabeça e dá uma risada baixa, deixando o hanoyu confuso.

- A diferença cachorrinho é que você não está no meu! – Diz irônica – E sabe de uma coisa? Me enganei, você e a paty loira combinam perfeitamente! – Acrescenta sorrindo e fazendo uma cara inocente. – O cachorrinho e a cachorra! – Fala a garota fazendo um coração com as mãos e as olhando com falsa surpresa – Own! Combinam! Ou melhor... Se completam! Ai que coisa mais fofa Inuzinho!

Kagome o encara sorrindo, como se estivesse emocionada pelo que havia dito. Ainda sorrindo, a garota dá um beijo estalado na bochecha de Inuyasha e se levanta, puxando Sango junto com Miroku, que riam da cena.

Os três amigos se dirigem para perto de Myouga, que começa a falar:

- Como todos sabem, esse acampamento tem os valores de trabalho em equipe, união, autoconhecimento, integração, vivência com a natureza e superação de limites. Seguindo esses princípios, eu, Kaede e os outros monitores criamos um cronograma de atividades para vocês realizarem nessas férias. Esperamos que gostem e aproveitem. Hoje, faremos uma corrida matinal para nos exercitarmos e depois um jogo de handebol para as garotas e futebol para os garotos. Durante a tarde, podem desfrutar da piscina. E a noite não teremos nada de especial, ou seja, dez horas todo mundo nos quartos. Um último aviso: os campistas que chegaram hoje, por favor, procurem Kaede para saber em qual quarto irão se hospedar. E sem mais delongas, hora de correr! Três voltas em volta da quadra! Vamos!

**OOOOooooooOOOOO**

**Oie pessoal!**

**Esqueci de dizer lá em cima o que todo mundo ta cansado de saber, o Inuyasha não me pertence.**

**Adorei os comentários, continuem mandando! *-***

**AdamuNaruto: Aaah, não chegou! ): Mas esse comentário valeu *-* Aaah, já tneho planos mirabolantes pra essa fic. Ah tri :B E to planejando outra que o Inu que vai sofrer. Ai como sou má. Espero que tenha gostado e continue lendo. Beijos ;* **

**Lu Higurashi: Aah, a Kagome nem ta tão fora da casinha, é só o jeito dela. Ta bom, só um pouquinho. Soapsakposkapok. A Sango também. Na verdade eu queria fazer personagens bem diferentes da outra fic. Espero que goste deles. E noooooooooossa, eu queria ter um retardado que nem o Inuyasha pra mim. SAKSKOPAKOPSAKOPSAKOPSKAO Que bom que você ta gostando, adoro seus comentários. Beeeijo ;***

**Ayame Gawaine: Nãããão, ela nem é vaca e vadia. Só um pouco maluca. E bem saidinha. E a Sango também. SASKOAPKSAOPSAKOPSKAOP. É, o Inuyasha ta saidinho, e acho que a convivência pode mudar mesmo, mas se todo mundo ali ta saidinho, quem vai mudar ele? KOSAKOKSOAKOPSAKPSAKPSKOPA E o Miroku até agora ta bem quietinho mesmo."****GUERRA DECLARADA! E numa guerra, pode tudo néah? Ui" – AMEEEEEEEEEI ESSA SUA FRASE! *-* ****Skoapkospakopsakposkaop Beeeijo ;***


	4. Ciúmes?

**Oi gente!**

**Como de costume, vou falar as mesmas coisas:**

**Inuyasha não me pertence.**

**E mais um capítulo...**

**Capítulo 4 – Ciúmes?**

As garotas correm até o dormitório para trocar de roupa, afinal estavam de saia. Para correr, o uniforme era padrão: short de corrida, curto e largo, preto e uma blusa regata colada e justa. A cor podia ser escolhida pelas garotas. Kagome optou por uma blusa cinza e Sango por uma rosa clara.

Chegando à quadra, as duas se encararam com os olhos arregalados.

- AI MEU DEUS! Olha o tamanho disso! – Fala Sango pasma.

- São quantas voltas mesmo? – Acrescenta Kagome bem baixinho.

- Três! – Diz Miroku, passando pelas garotas correndo e logo virando para trás, com os olhos fixos nas coxas de Sango.

- TIRA O OLHO SEU HENTAAI! – Grita a garota começando a corar imediatamente.

- Mas eu...

TUUUUM!

Miroku bate com a cara num poste de luz, que estava ali para jogos noturnos.

- Aiiii! – Grita com a mão em um galo que se formara instantaneamente.

- Eu avisei... haha... pra você...hahaha... tirar o...haha... olho! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Tenta falar Sango em meio às gargalhadas.

Kagome se junta à amiga, rindo até cair lágrimas dos olhos (nãããão... do nariz ¬¬). Porém, as duas são repreendidas por um olhar gélido de um dos instrutores que elas não sabiam o nome.

- Vamos Sango! – Diz Kagome, puxando a amiga para a pista de corrida em volta da quadra.

As duas começam a correr. Miroku já tinha parado, e agora segurava um saco com gelo em cima do enorme galo que tinha feito. Kagome não tinha visto mais Inuyasha.

- Sango, você acha qu... – Começa a garota, porém não consegue terminar, pois algo surge em seu caminho a fazendo cair de nariz no chão.

Esse "algo" por acaso é lindo, tem cabelo prateados, olhos dourados e orelhinhas de cachorro super kawai. (Ta, tudo bem, era só o pé dele, mas e daí? *-*).

- Nossa! Você não olha por onde anda? Ou gosta de ficar se jogando no chão? – Pergunta o hanyou com falsa inocência no tom de voz.

- Você quer realmente que eu responda? – Rebate Kagome enquanto se levantava, se segurando para não bater em Inuyasha.

- Bem... na verdade...

- Ah! Cala a boca!

- Vem calar!

- Você quer mesmo que eu vá até aí calar? – Pergunta Kagome, se aproximando lenta e sedutoramente.

- Claro princesa, com você eu topo tudo!

Kagome se aproxima cada vez mais, e quando os corpos dos dois já estão colados, ela se aproxima dos orelhinhas de Inuyasha e grita bem alto:

- ENTÃO SONHA!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAI! – Grita imediatamente o hanyou, levando as mãos até as orelhas – VOCÊ É MALUCA?

- Já notou que você sempre pergunta isso?

- TALVEZ SEJA PORQUE VOCÊ É MESMO UMA MALUCA!

- E VOCÊ UM CRETINO OFERECIDO! VAI COM A PATY LOIRA, VAI!

- AÉ? TA COM CIÚMES?

- HAHA! CIÚMES DE VOCÊ? NEM EM SONHO!

- Sei... Faz de conta que eu acredito. Sei que você me ama lá no fundo gatinha.

- HAHAHAHAHA! – Ri Kagome ironicamente – Você é ridículo Inuyasha. RIDÍCULO!

- Pelo menos eu sei andar sem tropeçar em tudo pelo caminho!

- Haha! Aposto que ganho de você em uma corrida!

- Hm... A gatinha não tem medo de perder?

- Haha! Se alguém aqui vai perder, é você.

- Então vamos ver! No três?

- No três!

- Um... Dois... Três!

E os dois saem correndo. Inuyasha dispara na frente, porém Kagome não fica muito distante. Quando ela finalmente o alcança, lhe dá um empurrão, fazendo-o tropeçar e quase cair.

- Ei! Isso não vale!

- Alguém falou em regras? – Grita Kagome, que estava um metro a frente de Inuyasha.

O hanyou dá um sorriso perverso e acelera, alcançando Kagome. Eles estavam a uma distância pequena de completar uma volta.

- Quer dizer que não há regras? – Fala ao mesmo tempo em que dá um encontrão em Kagome, que cai com tudo no chão.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! – Grita a garota, que estava sentada no chão (pois acabara de cair um tombo), segurando o tornozelo.

Inuyasha para de correr e olha preocupado para ela.

- Ei! Está tudo bem? – Indaga com real preocupação.

- Não é óbvio que não? – Choraminga Kagome.

- Mas você também me deu um empurrão ali atrás!

- Mas eu não tenho a sua força!

- Me desculpe! – Diz o hanyou ao mesmo tempo em que oferece a mão para a garota.

Kagome segura a mão de Inuyasha, porém ao invés de usá-la como apoio para se erguer, o puxa para baixo, e com o impulso cruza a linha de chegada antes que o hanyou pudesse se levantar.

- HAHA! GANHEEEEEI! – Grita enquanto dava pulinhos de alegria.

- Mas e o seu tornozel... FEH! SUA MENTIROSA! FALSA!

- HAHAHA! Não tinha regras, não é? – Lembra Kagome com cara de inocente.

- FEH! – Murmura Inuyasha se levantando.

E os dois continuam a correr.

Após todos completarem as três voltas, as garotas se dirigem para a quadra menor e os garotos para a maior. As quadras ficavam a uma pequena distância uma da outra.

- Os times já estão formados, vou ler a lista com os nomes. – Fala Kaede, começando a ler em sua planilha.

Kagome e Sango haviam ficado no mesmo time. Formavam uma dupla incrível. Conseguem ganhar as duas primeiras partidas com facilidade. O próximo jogo era a final, contra as garotas do time B. Elas já estavam entrando na quadra.

- Haha! Vai ser muito fácil ganhar dessas garotas, não é? – Uma voz aguda corta o ar.

- Óbvio Kikyou! – Responde uma garota que usava o mesmo short preto, uma blusa vermelha e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo.

- Ai Kagura, temos que encontrar adversárias mais competentes!

- Ai, eu mereço – Murmura Sango para Kagome.

- Muito bem garotas! Em posição e... COMECEM! – Grita Kaede, que apitava o jogo das gurias.

O time de Kagome começa o jogo, fazendo um gol certeiro. Porém, o time de Kikyou logo responde a altura, também fazendo gols.

Agora, Kikyou segurava a bola e ia correndo em direção a barreira do outro time. Quando ela percebe que não ia encontrar um espaço entre todas aquelas garotas, muitos gritos cortam o ar, e as garotas se viram para a quadra dos guris (de onde vinha o som) a tempo de ver Inuyasha marcar um gol de bicicleta.

- MAS O QUE?

- COMO ELE FEZ ISSO!

- VOCÊ VIU COMO ELE É GATO?

O hanyou se levanta e sai gritando, comemorando o gol. Ele se vira para a quadra das garotas, procurando por alguém. Porém, nesse momento Kikyou aproveita a deixa e faz um gol. Começa a gritar enlouquecidamente e se vira para Inuyasha, fazendo um coração com as mãos.

O hanyou, que procurava por Kagome, a encontra no meio das garotas. Ele pretendia dedicar o gol para ela. Porém, o que enxerga é uma Kagome furiosa encarando uma garota loira que fazia um coração para ele. Com um sorriso perverso e a necessidade de implicar com a garota, o hanyou faz um coração e da uma piscadinha para Kikyou (a loira).

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! VOCÊS VIRAM? ELE FEZ UM GOL PRA MIM! PRA MIM! – Grita Kikyou.

As outras garotas só soltavam suspiros. Kagome encarava Inuyasha com um olhar mortal.

Descontando sua raiva no jogo, ela conseguiu ganhar com uma diferença de cinco gols e ser expulsa por "acidentalmente" empurrar Kikyou, que ficou com o nariz inchado.

Kaede avisa as garotas que o jogo acabou, e elas vão todas para o vestiário tomar banho. Em seguida teriam o almoço e a tarde livre para piscina.

**OOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

**Obrigado pelas reviews! *-* Ameeeei!**

**nakashima ayumu: Desculpas aceitas! Ah tri :B**

**2: Pois é, ela é forte se ele me chamasse de princesa eu já teria virado geléia. Também gosto de cartas pra você *-***

**3: A barrenta sempre chega pra estragar! Óbvio que ela é loira de farmácia! Ah tri :B Mas quem sabe ela não ajuda nosso casal, mesmo sem querer? :x Beijos ;***

**lah15: Aaah! Obrigada *-* Que bom que está gostando! Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos ;***

**Ayame Gawaine: Não sei se é o Miroku que vai mudar ele, já que ele também ta meio saidinho u.u E o Inu nem é tão tarado assim! Skoakopsakoskoapksoap :B**

**Aah, tu realmente não sabe o que é "ah tri"? Da onde tu é? (curiosidade :B). Bem, "ah tri" é uma gíria, que significa a mesma coisa que "brincadeira", tipo quando tu fala uma bobagem por exemplo aí depois tu diz "ah era brincadeira", é a mesma coisa que dizer "ah tri" :B. **

**Haha.**

**Beijos ;***

**AdamuNaruto: Então já tenho uma leitora para futuras fics! *-* Aah! A Kikyou sempre tem que dar o ar da graça ¬¬ E o Kouga aparece sim! Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos ;***

**Lu Higurashi: É, bem saidinha :D Quem sabe o Inu não pega ela de jeito de uma vez? Vai saber... E sobre a Kikinojo dividir o quarto com a Kag e Sango... Quem sabe? KOSAKOPSKOPAKSPKOSA Que bom que você gostou! Beijos ;* **


	5. Piscina, provocações e CASTIGO?

**Oi gente!**

**Demorei um pouquinho mais dessa vez, mas esses dias foram agitados :B**

**Inuyasha não me pertence ainda.**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo...**

**Capítulo 5 – Piscina, provocações e CASTIGO? **

O almoço passou tranquilamente, tirando o fato de Kagome olhar mortalmente para Inuyasha que estava do outro lado da mesa. O hanyou além de lhe lançar olhares provocativos, conversava animadamente com Kikyou, que hilariamente estava com pedaço de esparadrapo no nariz, pela trombada que havia levado "acidentalmente" de Kagome durante o jogo.

Como Myouga havia falado, os campistas teriam a tarde livre na piscina, e era para lá que todos se encaminhavam.

- Caramba! Algumas pessoas aqui têm um grande mau gosto! - Murmura Inuyasha emburrado, que acabara de chegar olhando diretamente para Kagome. Ela vestia uma canga rosa com preto que cobria todo o seu corpo, e conversava animadamente com Kouga, o garoto do violão. Este usava uma bermuda verde estilo surfista e óculos escuros.

- O que foi Inuyasha, ficou com ciúmes? – Pergunta Miroku ao seu lado provocativamente. Ele vestia uma bermuda roxa, também estilo surfista.

- Feh, vê se não amola cara! – Responde o hanyou, indo em direção as mesas, e se separando do amigo, que se uniu a um grupo de garotos que conversavam ali perto. Inuyasha escolhe "inocentemente" a mesa ao lado de onde Kagome e Kouga estavam, passando provocativamente na frente da garota e tirando a camiseta lentamente e com charme. Isso arranca vários suspiros das garotas a sua volta, incluindo Kagome, que vacila e acaba se engasgando com a bebida que acabara de colocar na boca, o que não passa despercebido pelo hanyou que solta uma risadinha, mas logo volta a fechar a cara, pois Kouga se prontifica a ajudar a garota. Ele levanta seus cabelos e assopra sua nuca (simpatia pra parar de tossir *fiufiu*) fazendo Kagome corar e Inuyasha bufar caminhando até a piscina onde viu Miroku e uns amigos.

- Kagome! Vem tomar banho de sol comigo? – Pede Sango se aproximando da amiga. Ela estava enrolada em uma canga lilás com branco.

- Claro! Bem Kouga, agente se fala depois. – Se despede e vai sendo puxada por Sango até as esteiras, mas durante o caminho Kagome segura a amiga. As duas trocam um olhar cúmplice.

- Topa provocar? – Pergunta para a amiga inocentemente.

- Quando eu não topo? – Responde sorrindo.

Então em um movimento inocente, as duas garotas soltam as cangas. Primeiro no pescoço, e vão as puxando lentamente enquanto caminhavam até as cadeiras, revelando em Kagome um biquíni com bojo azul, da cor dos seus olhos, trançado em volta do pescoço e a parte de baixo da mesma cor com o mesmo trançado nas laterais. Já Sango, usava um biquíni com bojo branco e uma pequena fivela no centro, as alças formando um "x" nas costas, e a parte de baixo em vermelho.

- Como assim o seu time é melhor? Cara, todo mundo sabe que naquele campio... MEU DEUS! – Para de falar bruscamente Miroku, chamando a atenção de todos os garotos que estavam na volta, que olham na mesma direção que ele, arregalando os olhos ao notarem as duas garotas caminhando sensualmente até as espreguiçadeiras.

- Inu... Inuyasha! Aquelas são a Kagome e a Sango né? – Murmura Miroku para o hanyou, que também as olhava boquiaberto – Tipo... São elas MESMO ou eu to sonhando?

Nessa hora, Kagome, não resistindo aos olhares masculinos, incluindo o do hanyou, olha diretamente na sua direção lançando uma piscadinha provocativa, mas logo desviando o olhar.

- São elas sim Miroku! – Responde sorrindo de canto – E quer saber de uma coisa? A Kagome ainda vai ser minha! – Conclui Inuyasha olhando decidido para a garota que acabara de se deitar em uma das espreguiçadeiras sem parar de sorrir.

- Caramba Kah! Você VIU os olhares?

- HAHAHAHA! Vi sim Sango! Nossa, fazia tempo que a gente não provocava tanta gente junta!

- Ai, como é ruim ser total gostosa! – Diz Sango soltando um suspiro, o que fez Kagome cair na gargalhada sendo acompanhada pela amiga.

- Ei Kah, quer ajuda com o protetor? – Pergunta uma voz firme chamando atenção das garotas, que se deparam com Kouga olhando sedutoramente para Kagome.

- Sempre que tiver alguém disposto a me ajudar! – Responde a garota lhe dando uma piscadinha e entregando o potinho de protetor para que ele passasse em suas costas.

- Mas e aí, o que ta achando do acampamento? – Pergunta o garoto começando a passar o protetor nas costas de Kagome

- Estava achando um saco até pouco tempo atrás! – Responde o encarando com um sorriso, fazendo com que Sango tivesse que segurar o riso pela cena – E você?

- Faço das suas palavras as minhas! – Diz Kouga sussurrando perto de seu ouvido fazendo-a se arrepiar. – Pronto! Espero ter feito um bom serviço. – Acrescenta sorrindo.

- Com certeza fez!

- Hmm, olha só, eu estava pensando se... Você não gostaria de vir tomar um suco comigo... Sei lá, pra nós conversarmos um pouco.

- Claro, eu adoraria. A gente se encontra lá na cantina (tinha uma cantina perto da piscina onde tinha umas mesinhas e vendia suco, sorvete, tipo uma vendinha :D ) daqui a uns 10 minutos, pode ser? – Pergunta Kagome sorrindo.

- Certo, estarei te esperando! – E com uma piscadinha, Kouga sai em direção a um grupo de amigos.

- NOOOOSSA, o que foi isso sua vadia? – Exclama Sango entre gargalhadas.

- OOOOH CALOOR! – Diz Kagome se abanando, fazendo Sango rir ainda mais.

- Pelo menos vê se o gato tem amigos! – Pede fazendo beicinho.

- HAHAHAHA, tudo bem amiga, eu vou tentar descobrir, mas agoooora, tenho que ir dar um passeio com o Kouguinha – Diz já se levantando e enrolando a canga na cintura, deixando uma fenda em sua coxa – Beijo beijo!

- É Inu, eu acho que você perdeu a garota! – Diz Miroku rindo da cara emburrada de Inuyasha que via de longe a "conversa**"** de Kouga e Kagome. Porém, um sorriso malicioso brota em sua face. - Isso ta só começando Miroku! Espera pra ver, a princesa ainda ta me devendo!

- Tudo bem, mas enquanto você bola um plano diabólico, eu vou lá bater um papo com a Sango, antes que alguém chegue primeiro. Fui!

Vendo Kagome caminhar perto da piscina, Inuyasha não pode deixar de notar a mudança de sua expressão. Ao seguir o olhar da garota percebe que ela olhava com desgosto para Kikyou, que parecia procurar alguém. Ela estava com um biquíni de bojo com estampas de oncinhas em tons de rosa e uma micro saia, como "saída de praia". Foi então que o "plano diabólico" veio a sua mente. Foi caminhando por trás de Kagome, de um jeito que ela não notasse, em direção a garota loira. Quando o hanyou nota que Kikyou o observava, acena para ela, que logo caminha em sua direção. Kagome, estranhando o fato de Kikyou estar indo ao seu encontro, para de andar abruptamente, fazendo com que Inuyasha esbarrasse nela. Porém, com o impulso do hanyou, a garota esbarra também em Kikyou, que, por infelicidade do destino, cai dentro da piscina.

- INUYASHAAAAA! – Grita Kagome irritada ao se virar e dar de cara com o hanyou gargalhando.

- AAAAAAAAAH! MINHA CHAPINHA – Choraminga Kikyou ainda se debatendo na piscina.

OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOO

- KAGOME HIGURASHI, é inaceitável o seu comportamento imaturo em relação aos colegas! – Fala Kaede praticamente gritando.

Kagome e Kikyou foram levadas pela instrutora até a sala da mesma. As duas estavam sentadas em um sofá amarelo e feio.

- Mas monitora, a culpa não foi...

- Ela me jogou por que ficou com ciúmes por um dos alunos estar interessado em mim – Choraminga Kikyou enrolada em uma toalha por ainda estar encharcada.

- AAAH, da pra calar a boca Paty-loira? Você não viu que...

- HIGURASHI, CHEGA – Interrompe Kaede – Sinto muito por isso Srta. Takeda, pode ir se trocar, eu irei pensar em um castigo a altura para a Srta. Higurashi.

- Mas eu...

- Obrigada Sra. Kaede. Acho que vou mesmo para o meu quarto, estou muito abalada psicologicamente. Obrigada por sua eficiência no seu trabalho e não seja muito dura com a Kagome. Ela pode ter ficado com ciúmes, mas eu não posso culpá-la, afinal, meus olhos azuis encantam a todos. - Diz Kikyou ironicamente meiga.

- Pode deixar querida, farei o que estiver ao meu alcance. – Fala Kaede vendo Kikyou sair e se volta pra Kagome – Você pode ir também. Vou pensar bem em um jeito de castigá-la. Até lá não apronte mais nada.

- Sim senhora – Murmura a garota antes de sair da sala, praguejando pelo caminho e acrescenta tão baixo que só ela mesma escuta – Você me paga cachorrinho!

**OOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOO**

**Continuem deixando reviews! *-***

**Beeijos ;***

**flor do deserto: Haha, ele apareceu! E na verdade já tinha aparecido né! xD Espero que tenha gostado! Beeeijos ;***

**nakashima ayumu: Que bom que gostou! Pois é, bem feito u.u Ah sim, o Inuyasha adora ferrar ela. Mas nesse capítulo, ela começou a dar o troco! Quem sabe ela não continua se empolgando? Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos ;***

**Ayame Gawaine: Siim! Estamos falando de INUYASHA, é óbvio que ele arrasa. xD E a taradisse do Miroku tava demorando mas apareceu mesmo! Skoapsakosakpskpapsa Beijos ;***

**Lu Higurashi: Awwwwwn *-***

**Ele ia, mas a vaca da Kikyou se meteu no meio da história ¬¬**

**E a Kikynojo pode dar o ar da graça mesmo lá no quarto delas, tudo é possível. Haha :x**

**Tenho alguns capítulos escritos já, e algumas ideias suas foram iguais as minhas!**

**E quem sabe eu não uso algumas das duas ideias depois? *-***

**Beijo ;***

**AdamuNaruto: Ué, por vários motivos, mas vou te deixar na curiosidade :x Ah tri :B**

**E sobre o gol da kikynojo, milagres acontecem de vez em quando KSOAKPOSAOSKPOAOKSA**

**De nada! Beijos ;***

**lah15: Aah, que susto! OSKAOPKSAKOPSAKOPSKOA **

**Que bom que gostou! Obrigada *-* Bj ;***


	6. Nova colega de quarto

**Oi gente!**

**Esse capítulo ficou bem grande! E eu adorei escrever! *-***

**Espero que gostem!**

**Inuyasha não me pertence.**

**Capítulo 6 – Nova colega de quarto**

- CASTIGO? – Grita Sango incrédula.

Kagome voltara para a parte da piscina e agora estava sentada em uma das espreguiçadeiras, conversando com Sango enquanto aproveitava o sol do fim de tarde. Estavam praticamente sozinhas ali, tinham apenas dois garotos na piscina e um casal se beijando perto da cantina.

- Pois é! Essa vadia ainda me paga! E o cachorrinho também! Foi culpa dele!

- Não é justo você ficar com a culpa disso!

- Sim! – Fala Kagome tristemente, mas logo abre um sorriso maldoso – Sabe Sango... Já que eu não tenho como evitar o castigo, seria muito interessante se alguém me acompanhasse. Alguém que merecesse um castigo também... Alguém como...

- Inuyasha?

- Nossa! Sabe que eu nem estava pensando nele? – Comenta Kagome fingindo inocência.

- Haha! Até parece! Já tem algo em mente?

- Não ainda. Mas em breve terei.

As duas ficam em silêncio por um tempo.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta Ká?

- Claro Sango.

- Hm... Sabe, o que você acha de eu hm... Sabe... Hm...

- Fala logo Sango!

- Bem, de eu e o hm... Miroku, bem... – Sango começa a corar.

- Aaaah! Eu sabia!

- Sabia do que?

- Que você estava gostando dele!

- Mas eu não...

- Ah Sango! Me poupe! Ia ser ótimo se vocês ficassem! Claro que eu ia ficar sobrando, mas isso não é problema! Aqui ta cheio de caras gatos, eu encontro um!

- Ah Ká! Até parece que você também não está afim de alguém.

- Eu? – Pergunta a garota surpresa.

- Ah, vai dizer agora que você implica com o Inuyasha só por implicar mesmo? E tudo bem que a... Como é mesmo o nome? Não me lembro... Ah! A paty loira. Tudo bem que ela é insuportável, mas você e ela só brigam e é óbvio que ela quer pegar o Inuyasha. E você morre de ciúmes.

Kagome a encara com os olhos arregalados.

- O que? Ah, qual é Sango! Até parece! Eu e o cachorrinho ficando! Só o que me faltava.

- Bem Ká, você pode tentar enganar o Miroku, o Inuyasha e até você mesma, mas a mim você não consegue enganar, ok? Anos de amizade tem suas vantagens. – Sango pisca para a amiga.

Kagome fica refletindo o que a amiga havia dito. Por fim a encara, indignada.

- Sabe Sango, não sei de onde você tira essas idéias mal...

- Heey Ká! Está tudo bem com você? – Pergunta uma voz firme atrás dela.

Kagome se vira e dá de cara com Kouga, que sorria.

- Ah, tudo certo. Só peguei um castigo.

- Ah, que ruim. Mas a culpa não foi sua! – Exclama indignado - E aliás, qual é o castigo?

- Não sei ainda. A instrutora Kaede disse que ia pensar em um "castigo a sua altura" – Kagome imita a voz de Kaede nas últimas palavras da frase.

Kouga sorri.

- Bem, podia ser pior.

- Pois é.

- Ká! – Chama Sango – Temos que ir para a cabana, está quase na hora da janta e nem tomamos banho ainda.

- Nossa! Como o tempo passa rápido! Tenho que ir Kouga, nos vemos no jantar! – Se despede Kagome, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do yokai e indo para o quarto com Sango.

OOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOO

Sango abre a porta da cabana e arregala os olhos. Kagome que vinha atrás dela distraída não nota a parada repentina da amiga e se choca com ela.

- Ei Sango! Por que você parou assim de rep... DE QUEM É AQUILO? – Kagome se espanta ao ver uma mala cor de rosa shocking em cima de sua cama.

- Bem, pelo visto nossas colegas de quarto chegaram. – Murmura Sango.

As duas entram e encaram o estado do quarto que elas haviam arrumado antes. O chão estava coberto de roupas, havia um secador na tomada e se ouviam risos do banheiro.

- Ah! Mas eu vou ficar com ele até o fim dessas férias!

- HAHAHAHA! Bem não duvido disso! Dá pra ver que ele está super afim de você!

Kagome encara Sango com uma gota na cabeça. Ela se dirige ao banheiro, porém, antes que possa abrir, a porta é escancarada por nada mais nada menos do que Kikyou enrolada em uma toalha de banho branca.

- VOCÊ? – Gritam as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- O que você está fazendo no meu quarto? – Pergunta Kagome bufando de raiva.

- Querida esse é o meu quarto. Eu e Kagura viemos juntas para cá.

- Pois nós chegamos primeiro!

- Que pena... Será que terei que falar para a instrutora Kaede que minha colega de quarto não gosta de mim e fica gritando? Quem sabe ela não dá um castigo pra você aprender? Ops! Acho que ela já fez isso. – Diz Kikyou fingindo inocência.

Sango segurava Kagome, que tentava a todo o custo pular no pescoço da garota loira.

- Ká! Não vale a pena. Relaxa.

Kagome relaxa. Respira fundo e senta na sua cama.

- Quer, por favor, sair da minha cama? – Indaga Kikyou.

- Essa cama é minha.

- Não minha querida. Eu irei dormir aí.

Kagome encara a cama. Havia pilhas de roupas da Kikyou, sem contar em suas malas e sapatos. A garota pensa por um momento.

- Tudo bem. Fique com a cama.

- Ótimo. Bem, vou me vestir e já estou indo para a janta.

Depois de meia hora as duas garotas ficam prontas. Kikyou usava um short branco acima da metade da coxa com uma blusa listrada de branco e vermelho. Kagura vestia uma saia jeans na metade da coxa com uma blusa azul de amarrar no pescoço e decote em "v" e uma sandália baixa prata.

Kikyou sai do banheiro e arregala os olhos.

- SAAAAAAAAAAAAI! SOLTA! ISSO É MEU! – Grita pulando em cima de Sango, que segurava uma caixinha que acabara de pegar do chão.

- Credo! Toma! Pode pegar! Só achei que ia quebrar se ficasse no chão.

Kikyou se agarra a caixinha como se fosse muito sagrada.

- Bem, eu e Kagura vamos indo. Tchau.

E as duas saem.

- Credo! O que será que tinha naquela caixinha?

- Não sei, mas fiquei curiosa.

- Ai Sango. Não sei se vou aguentar essas duas todo o dia.

- Nem me fala! Vamos Ká! Temos que nos arrumar ainda!

Depois de uma hora de correria, as duas amigas ficam prontas para ir jantar. Como tinha um vento na rua, Sango colocou um short jeans e um moletom canguru roxo e um all star também roxo. Kagome vestiu um short curto verde, uma regata branca, um casaquinho preto por cima e um vans preto.

- Pronta amiga?

- Prontíssima!

E as garotas saem conversando alto em direção ao refeitório.

Ao chegarem, escolhem uma das mesas ainda vazias, perto das grandes janelas.

- Ain Inuyasha, aquele gol que você fez pra mim foi a coisa mais linda que meus lindos olhos azuis já viram – Se ouve a voz de Kikyou vinda de uma mesa não muito longe de onde Kagome e Sango estavam.

- Que nada gatinha, eu posso fazer muito melhor! – Responde o hanyou galanteador.

- HAHAHAHAHA, sabe amiga, algumas pessoas por incrível que pareça, conseguem ser ainda mais idiotas! – Diz Kagome, alto o suficiente para que Inuyasha ouvisse, causando risadas em Sango.

- Ai, como você é engraçada garota! – Diz Kikyou irônica - Eu poderia chamar a Sra. Kaede e fazê-la aplicar um castigo em você e... Espera, ah já tinha quase esquecido. Você já está de castigo!

- HAHAHAHAHAHA! – Gargalhava Inuyasha.

- Grrr, AH PATY LOIRA EU VOU... – Começa Kagome se levantando, mas é interrompida.

- Heey Ká! NOSSA! Você ta uma gata hein. Wow! – Fala Kouga se aproximando da mesa da garota. Junto com ele, vinha um garoto de cabelos escuros azulados e compridos, preso em uma trança, olhos violetas, pele clara e corpo malhado (preciso dizer que ele é gato? *-*). Ele olhou Kagome de cima a baixo, fazendo com que instantaneamente, Inuyasha parasse de rir e fechasse a cara.

- Oi Kouga! Obrigada, mas lindo mesmo são seus olhos! – Responde provocativamente ao yokai, lhe dando uma piscadinha.

- Eu e meu amigo podemos sentar com vocês? – Pede sorrindo.

- Claro!

- A propósito, esse é o Bankotsu. – Kouga apresenta o amigo as garotas.

- Eu sou Kagome e essa é a Sango! – Responde sorrindo ainda mais quando percebe o súbito interesse de Bankotsu quando olha para sua amiga.

- É um prazer! – Diz Bankotsu dando uma piscadinha para Sango, que cora um pouco, mas devolve o sorriso.

- Eu não to gostando disso! – Sussurra Miroku emburrado para Inuyasha, que também olhava para os garotos que se sentavam à mesa com Kagome e Sango.

- Você não é o único! – Responde Inuyasha.

OOOOOOoooooooooooOOOO

- HAHAHAHAHA, mentira que você fez isso? – Diz Sango entre risos.

- Você duvida? – Pergunta Bankotsu sorrindo desafiadoramente.

- Acredite, ele faz de tudo pelo que quer! – Confirma Kouga.

- Até mesmo escalar a janela de uma garota só pra vê-la dormindo? – Repete Kagome para ter certeza de que tinha ouvido direito.

- É, mas vai dizer que não foi romântico? Mesmo ela tendo acordado e jogado o despertador em mim... Mas o que vale é a intenção!

- HAHAHAHA, você é louco, mas romântico! – Ri Sango.

- Com certeza gatinha! Mas é só me dizer onde você mora, que eu prontamente vou escalar sua janela! – Diz Bankotsu lhe dando uma piscadinha, fazendo a garota corar levemente.

- Eu amaria ver isso! – Fala Kagome sorrindo.

- Não seria mais interessante se eu escalasse a sua Ká? – Indaga Kouga sorrindo maliciosamente.

- É, pensando por esse lado! – Responde sorrindo.

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOO

- Ain Inuyasha, por que você não para de olhar pra aqueles perdedores e me dá atenção? – Pede Kikyou em uma voz que ela considerava como sedutora, se inclinando sobre a mesa, fazendo com que o decote da blusa parecesse maior.

- Não fale besteira Kikyou, eu não to olhando pra eles. De onde você tirou isso?

- Deixa pra lá! Mas então, o que te trás ao acampamento? – Pergunta enquanto puxa a cadeira pra mais perto do hanyou e começa a passar as unhas cumpridas e vermelhas sobre seu peito.

- Na... Na verdade, fui obrigado a vir pra cá! – Fala um pouco assustado pela proximidade da garota.

- E você Miroku? – Pergunta Kagura o olhando de cima a baixo interessada.

- ...

- Miroku?

-...

- MIROKU? – Praticamente grita, chamando a atenção do garoto, que estava concentrado demais no que acontecia na outra mesa.

- O que?

- Ah, esquece!

De relance, Inuyasha pôde ver que Kagome e Sango haviam se levantado e iam em direção ao Buffet conversando animadamente.

- To indo me servir? Vocês não vêm? Que pena, vou sozinho então! – Diz o hanyou apressado, deixando todos confusos.

Assim que Sango se afasta, Inuyasha se aproxima lentamente de Kagome e sussurra em seu ouvido:

- Pensei que não ia se afastar nunca do lobinho!

Kagome, que leva um susto, quase derruba o prato e se segura para não gritar.

- Por que Inuyasha? Sentiu saudades? – Fala irônica.

- Sempre princesa.

- Nossa! Como você é querido. – Diz a garota sorrindo e voltando a se servir.

- Poxa, parece que você achou um cãozinho de guarda hein! Ele não desgruda não? – Pergunta o hanyou começando a se servir também.

- Hahahaha, ta com ciúmes é?

- O que? Ciúmes de você princesa? Fala sério né Kagome!

- Não precisa se preocupar não ta Inuzinho, você já é o cachorrinho da minha vida! – Fala sorrindo sarcasticamente. Já servida, Kagome se vira pra ele antes de ir para sua mesa – Agora, volta lá pra Paty Loira, vai! Vai que ela quebra uma unha? Alguém tem que consolá-la e dizer que com o tempo a unha cresce de novo! – Acrescenta Kagome com cara de inocente – Tchau cachorrinho! – E sai, deixando o hanyou sem saber se ria ou se irritava pelo que ela havia dito.

Depois de repetir duas vezes, Kagome olha para Sango.

- Sobremesa?

- Sim! – Responde a amiga com os olhos brilhando.

As duas se levantam, acompanhadas por Kouga e Bankotsu. Ao lado da mesa onde se serviram da janta, havia outra um pouco menor, com vários tipos de doce. Kagome serve um pedaço nem um pouco modesto de torta de morango com chocolate e Sango ataca uma torta de bolacha.

- Nossa, nunca comi uma coisa tão boa! – Fala Kagome sorrindo e com os olhos brilhando.

- Nem eu. – Acrescenta Sango.

Kagome colocava a segunda garfada na boca quando é empurrada, quase caindo de cara no prato de torta.

- Ei! Olha por onde and... Ah! Tinha que ser você! Será que dá pra olhar por onde anda ou isso exige muito do seu cérebro? – Kagome se vira e encara Inuyasha.

- Desculpe. Foi sem querer princesa.

- Acho bom mesmo.

- Feh! Quer dizer que você acha que eu não teria coragem de tocar bolo nesse seu rostinho lindo?

- Mas é óbvio que nã... PUF! – Kagome é acertada na cara por um pedaço de bolo de chocolate com cobertura cremosa. – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

- Ops! Escapou.

Kagome limpa o rosto (ou o que deu pra limpar né) e encara Inuyasha com um olhar furioso. O hanyou estremece por um momento, arregalando os olhos com a cara de fúria de Kagome.

- Você... não sabe... com quem está se metendo! – Fala, pegando o prato de torta com chantilly e esfregando na cara do hanyou.

Nesse momento alguém do refeitório grita:

- GUERRA DE COMIIIIDAAA!

Em seguida todos os tipos de doce voavam. Um grupo de garotos tocava pudim na cabeça de algumas garotas que gritavam inutilmente. Um casal se beijava, enquanto um yokai virava um pote de sagu em cima deles, ao mesmo tempo em que um bando de meninas corria para baixo de uma mesa, numa tentativa de não estragarem suas chapinhas. Kaede acabara de notar o que estava acontecendo.

- MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQU... PUF! – Um punhado de creme de abacate é atirado no seu rosto. A instrutora bufava de raiva, tentando descobrir quem a acertara.

O refeitório estava um caos, comidas voavam para todos os lados enquanto garotas gritavam enlouquecidamente. Kikyou olhava desesperada para todos os lados, tentando escapar dos pedaços de tortas e punhados de confete. Kagome estava imunda, porém, não deixou de notar Kikyou, que incrivelmente conseguira desviar de tudo. Achando aquilo muito errado, a garota pega um punhado de massa com molho branco, já fria, e toca no cabelo de Kikyou, acertando em cheio.

- !

O refeitório fica em silêncio. Por incrível que pareça (ou não :B) o grito de Kikyou foi tão agudo que conseguiu acabar com a barulheira do refeitório.

- Obrigada senhorita Kikyou. – Fala o inspetor Myouga.

- Meu cabelo! – Murmura a garota, com as mãos na cabeça, tentando inutilmente tirar o molho grudento dos cabelos. De repente, sua expressão muda para um ódio mortal. – Alguém vai pagar caro por isso!

- Se acalme. Eu adoraria saber quem começou com isso! – Fala o inspetor furioso.

- Eu também. – Murmura Inuyasha irônico.

- FOI ELE! – Grita Kagome, apontando para Inuyasha.

Todos se viram e encaram o hanyou, inclusive Kikyou.

- Eu?

- Muito bonito Senhor Taisho!

- Mas n...

- Silêncio! – Inuyasha imediatamente se cala, olhando furiosamente para Kagome. – Como todos sabem, devemos manter uma relação de respeito nesse acampamento. E não creio que fazer uma guerra de comida esteja enquadrado nisso.

- Mas Senhor Myouga, se você me deixasse expl... – Tenta argumentar Inuyasha novamente.

- Sem mais nem menos! Castigo pra você! E que isso sirva de exemplo para futuros engraçadinhos que tentem burlar as regras!

- Mas o que? FEH! – Fala o hanyou indignado.

- Bem, aproveitando a atenção de todos, gostaria de informar que amanhã teremos uma atividade diferenciada, ou seja, nada de atrasos! – Fala Myouga. - Bem, amanhã no café da manhã passaremos as outras informações, podem ir para seus dormitórios, exceto o Senhor Taisho e a Senhorita Higurashi.

Os dois se encaram surpresos e furiosos.

- Você vai me pagar Kagome. Eu juro.

- O que é Inuyasha? Isso é só o troco por causa da piscina.

- Vocês dois! Silêncio! Como não esperava que houvesse necessidade de castigos, não tínhamos nada em mente. Porém, a sala nova dos materiais está com um problema. Então, vocês dois terão de limpar a antiga sala e arrumar os materiais...

- Espera! Você quer dizer nós dois... Juntos?

- Creio que você tenha ouvido corretamente Senhor Taisho. Então, terão de arrumar os materiais também. Serão chamados quando o trabalho for iniciado. Estão dispensados.

**OOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOO**

**Obrigada pelas reviews! Continuem mandando! Beijos ;***

**flor do deserto: kosaopskoapksopakopsako Pegar pesado no castigo dela? Haha! Eu queria um castigo assim se fosse junto com o Inu! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos ;***

**Adrii-chan: ****Awwn *-* Obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado do cap! ****Beijos ;***

**Lu Higurashi: Siim *-* Aah, mas a o Inu não jogou ela na piscina! Ele empurrou ela e ela empurrou a Kikyou que foi a única que caiu na piscina (bem feito :B) ! KOSAOPSKOPAKOPSAKOP Aah, viu quem é a nova colega de quarto delas? KSOAOSAKPSKOPAOKPSA Que bom que gostou! Beijos ;***

**lah 15: Que bom que gostou! Espero que curta esse novo tbm! *-* Beijos ;***

**AdamuNaruto: skaopksopakopsapko Terá mais capítulos com certeza! Nem se preocupe! De nada! Beijos ;* **

**Ayame Gawaine: ksoakospakopsakopskaop Aaah, saidinha, mas só um pouquinho! Ah tri :B Foi bem divertido escrever essa "trombada" entre os três. Aah, a Kaede é ridícula, mas ela vai ter o troco! :B Beijos ;***


	7. Limpeza

**Oi gente!**

**Demorei um pouquinho, mas já está aqui o capítulo!**

**Inuyasha não me pertence.**

**Aaah! Já ia esquecendo! Esse capítulo utiliza a música "Good girls go bad -** **Cobra Starship feat Leighton Meester".**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Capítulo 7 - Limpeza**

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN (onomatopéia tosca pra corneta).

- Ah, nossa, como é ÓTIMO acordar com essa sirene toda manhã! – Murmura Kagome sonolenta, se sentando na cama enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando colocá-los em ordem.

- Bom dia Ká! – Sussurra Sango também se levantando.

- Aiin, acordar assustada vai me deixar com olheiras! – Geme Kikyou ajeitando a máscara de dormir.

- Não se preocupe amiga, você é perfeita! – Diz Kagura com admiração.

- Meu deus Sango, isso é um pesadelo ou caímos no mundo cor-de-rosa das Patys? – Fala Kagome com cara de espanto.

- Não sei não amiga, tenho até medo de descobrir! - E assim as duas caem na gargalhada.

- Muito engraçado! Mas pelo menos não vou ser eu que, ao invés de aproveitar a manhã, vou ficar trancada em uma cabana isolada e solitária fazendo faxina! – Diz Kikyou sorrindo debochada.

- Grr... Ah Paty Loira, eu só não arranco esses seus cabelos loiros de farmácia, porque se não me meteria em mais uma encrenca! – Fala Kagome irritada começando a se vestir, junto com Sango que já havia levantado também.

Kagome, por ter que fazer a limpeza na sala, optou por um short jeans preto, um palmo acima da metade da coxa, uma regata vermelha, nos pés o vans preto e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. Já Sango que ia para os esportes matinas, veste um short de corrida cinza, uma regata branca, tênis de corrida e um rabo de cavalo alto.

Depois de prontas, as garotas estavam saindo da cabana quando Kagome para e se volta pra Kikyou, que travava uma batalha entre qual blusa deveria usar: a rosa com lantejoulas e decote em v ou a rosa com gliter em decote arredondado.

- Kikyou? – Chama levemente.

- O que foi? – Pergunta incrédula.

- Só pra dizer que a cabana em que eu vou fazer a faxina não vai estar assim tão solitária. Afinal, o Inuyasha vai estar comigo. – Diz Kagome sorrindo docemente e lançando uma piscadinha pra Kikyou antes de sair.

- O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – Se ouve um berro de dentro da cabana de onde as duas amigas saíam gargalhando.

- Você não perde uma não é Kagome? – Diz Sango rindo.

- Eu? Ah, mas ela merece.

- Ela merece ou você quer esfregar na cara dela que vai passar algumas horas sozinha com o Inuyasha dentro de uma cabana, só vocês dois? – Pergunta sorrindo.

- Dá pra parar com isso? Eu já te disse que eu não to...

- Finalmente Srta. Higurashi. Estávamos achando que a senhorita não iria aparecer! – Fala Kaede ironicamente ao lado de Inuyasha, que estava com cara de tédio. Este vestia uma regata branca, uma bermuda azul marinho e tênis.

- Desculpa Sra. Kaede! – Murmura a garota tentando se controlar.

- Bem, você já pode ir para a área dos esportes Srta. Taijy, e vocês dois venham comigo! – Diz a inspetora os guiando até uma das cabanas com aspecto de abandonada.

Ao entrarem, se deparam com milhares de pastas empilhadas, caixas de papelão, sacolas, materiais... Enfim, uma zona total.

- Meu Deus...! – Murmura Kagome espantada com tamanha bagunça e sujeira.

- Podem ver que terão bastante trabalho a fazer. Então sugiro que passem a se entender, e comecem a trabalhar juntos. Boa sorte meus jovens, passo aqui mais tarde! – Acrescenta a inspetora antes de se retirar, deixando Kagome e Inuyasha estáticos, olhando para a bagunça. Mas o silêncio durou pouco, pois em uma fração de segundos os dois se encaram e...

- A CULPA É SUA!

- MINHA CULPA? A CULPA É SUA!

- VOCÊ QUE ME FEZ DERRUBAR A PATY LOIRA NA PISCINA!

- EU NÃO POSSO FAZER NADA SE VOCE É TÃO TAPADA A PONTO DE PARAR DE REPENTE E EU SEM QUERER BATER EM VOCÊ, COITADA DA KIKYOU QUE FOI JOGADA NA PISCINA!

- KIKYOU COITADA? ME POUPE INUYASHA! COITADA SOU EU DE TER QUE FICAR AQUI TE ATURANDO!

- VOCÊ? COITADA? FALA SÉRIO KAGOME, SE VOCE NÃO PERCEBEU, EU TAMBÉM NÃO ESTOU GOSTANDO NADA DE TER QUE FICAR AQUI TRANCADO COM VOCÊ!

- BEM FEITO, NINGUÉM MANDOU COMEÇAR A GUERRA DE COMIDA! EU PODERIA ESTAR AGORA SO-ZI-NHA! MAS NÃÃÃO, VOCÊ TINHA QUE ACABAR COM A MINHA FELICIDADE!

- PRIMEIRO: SÓ DE LEMBRAR A SUA CARA TODA MELECADA DE TORTA DE CHOCOLATE JÁ VALE A PENA. E EM SEGUNDO: Até parece que você não está adorando ter que ficar um bom tempo trancada aqui comigo. Só nós dois... Sozinhos... – Fala o hanyou sedutoramente se aproximando de Kagome.

- Sabe Inuyasha – A garota sussurra perto da sua orelha – Eu preferia mil vezes você todo sujo de chantilly! – E se afasta bruscamente, deixando o hanyou sem reação – Mas nem todo mundo tem o que quer, então... Hora da faxina!

Já havia se passado algumas horas desde que eles começaram a arrumar a sala. O trabalho estava quase terminado, faltava apenas organizar o material de algumas caixas para concluírem. Apesar de não pararem com as provocações, Inuyasha e Kagome não brigaram mais, nem ao menos se falaram, até que...

- Nossa, olha o que eu achei! – Exclama Inuyasha.

- O que foi cachorrinho? – Pergunta Kagome indiferente, mas sem conter a curiosidade, se volta para o hanyou que segurava um rádio velho – Será que isso ainda funciona?

- É o que eu pretendo descobrir! – Fala o garoto já procurando por uma tomada.

- Era só o que me faltava!

- Ah, não enche! Eu não aguento esse silêncio, e conversar com você não está nos meus planos princesa! CONSEGUI! – Grita o hanyou ligando o rádio e já procurando uma estação.

De repente uma batida eletrônica começa.

**"I make them good girls go bad **

**I make them good girls go (good girls go bad, good girls go bad)"**

_**(Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem más. **_

_**Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem (boas garotas se tornarem)**_

Inuyasha com um sorriso estampado no rosto volta a arrumar as caixas, mas não aguentando ainda o clima tenso, decide descontrair começando a cantar e olhando sugestivamente para Kagome, que tentava ignorá-lo.

"**I know your type **

**You're daddy's little girl **

**Just take a bite (one bite) **

**Let me shake up your world **

**Cuz just one night **

**Couldn't be so wrong **

**I'm gonna make you lose control"**

_**(Eu conheço seu tipo **_

_**Yeah, a garotinha do papai **_

_**Só dê uma mordidinha (uma mordida) **_

_**Me deixe balançar o seu mundo **_

_**Porque só uma noite **_

_**Não pode ser tão errado **_

_**Eu vou te fazer perder o controle)**_

"**She was so shy **

**'til i drove her wild"**

_**(Ela estava tão tímida **_

_**até eu levá-la a loucura.)**_

Enquanto cantava, o hanyou teatralmente apontava para Kagome, como se dedicasse a letra da música para ela. Ela por sua vez, o encarava seria, travando um debate se entrava na brincadeira ou continuava o ignorando.

"**I make them good girls go bad **

**I make them good girls go bad **

**You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends **

**You heard that i was trouble but you couldn't resist **

**I make them good girls go bad **

**I make them good girls go (good girls go bad, bad, bad)"**

_**(Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem más. **_

_**Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem más. **_

_**Você estava curtindo lá na esquina **_

_**com seus cinco melhores amigos. **_

_**Você ouviu que eu era problema, **_

_**mas você não conseguiu resistir. **_

_**Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem más. **_

_**Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem (se tornarem))**_

Puxando a camiseta para frente com estilo em um passo de hip hop, Inuyasha começa a se aproximar da garota ainda no ritmo da música.

- Nem vem Inuyasha! – Murmura Kagome tentando se afastar, mas é impedida pelo hanyou que segura sua mão e a puxa para perto a obrigando a dançar com ele. Nesse momento, a voz de uma garota começa a cantar então Kagome a acompanha, começando a sorrir e olhando o garoto de cima abaixo.

"**I know your type **

**Boy, you're dangerous **

**Yeah you're that guy (that guy) **

**I'd be stupid to trust **

**But just one night couldn't be so wrong **

**You make me wanna lose control"**

_**(Eu conheço o seu tipo **_

_**Garoto,você é perigoso. **_

_**Yeah você é aquele cara (aquele cara) **_

_**Eu seria burra de confiar **_

_**Mas só uma noite não pode ser tão errado. **_

_**Você me faz perder o controle.)**_

Com o sorriso ainda maior, o hanyou enquanto voltava a cantar a parte do homem, gira a garota que ria abertamente.

"**She was so shy **

**'til i drove her wild **

**I make them good girls go bad **

**I make them good girls go bad"**

_**(Ela estava tão tímida. **_

_**até eu levá-la a loucura. **_

_**Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem más. **_

_**Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem más.)**_

Kagome volta a cantar, já se soltando de Inuyasha e começando a dançar, entrando na brincadeira.

"**I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends **

**I heard that you were trouble but i couldn't resist"**

_**(Eu estava curtindo lá na esquina **_

_**com meus cinco melhores amigos. **_

_**Eu ouvi que você era problema, **_

_**mas eu não pude resistir.)**_

Quando a voz troca novamente para o homem, Inuyasha, junto com Kagome, volta a cantar.

"**I make them good girls go bad **

**I make them good girls go (good girls go bad, bad, bad) **

**(Good girls go bad, bad, bad) **

**(Good girls go bad, bad, bad) **

**Oh, she gotta way with the boys in the place **

**Treat 'em like they dont stand a chance **

**And he gotta way with the girls in the back **

**Actin' like they're too hot to dance"**

_**(Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem más. **_

_**Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem (se tornarem) **_

_**(Boas garotas se tornarem) **_

_**(Boas garotas se tornarem) **_

_**Oh, ela leva jeito com os garotos do lugar **_

_**Trata-os como se eles não tivessem a menor chance **_

_**E ele leva jeito com as garotas de trás. **_

_**Agindo como se elas fossem muito gostosas para dançar.)**_

(3x)

Se aproximando novamente de Kagome, Inuyasha a puxa para dançar enquanto a olhava como se a letra da música fossem palavras dele.

"**I make them good girls go bad **

**I make them good girls go **

**Good girls go bad"**

_**(Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem más. **_

_**Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem **_

_**Boas garotas se tornarem más.)**_

Ainda junto a ele, Kagome volta a cantar.

"**I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends **

**I heard that you were trouble but i couldn't resist"**

_**(Eu estava de bobeira na esquina **_

_**com meus cinco melhores amigos. **_

_**Eu ouvi que você era um problema, **_

_**mas eu não pude resistir.)**_

Já nas últimas partes da música, Inuyasha para terminar, faz a garota girar e lhe lança uma piscadinha, puxando-a para perto de si. O hanyou começa a cantar mais baixo, enquanto se aproxima ainda mais de Kagome, roçando o nariz no seu pescoço fazendo-a se arrepiar. Em seguida, começa uma trilha de beijos, desde a base do pescoço até o canto da boca.

"**I make them good girls go bad **

**I make them good girls go bad **

**I make them good girls go (good girls go bad, bad, bad) **

**(Good girls go bad, bad, bad) **

**(Good girls go)"**

_**(Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem más **_

_**Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem más **_

_**Eu faço as boas garotas se tornarem **_

_**(boas garotas se tornarem más.) **_

_**(Boas garotas se tornarem) **_

_**(Boas garotas se tornarem))**_

A música acaba, porém nenhum dos dois tem a coragem de se afastar. Aliás, se juntam ainda mais. Kagome, cansando de ser torturada por Inuyasha, começa a beijar a base de seu pescoço.

Quando se deram por conta, Inuyasha segurava Kagome pela cintura, envolvendo-a em um beijo possessivo, porém carinhoso. A garota retribuía com a mesma intensidade, acariciando seus cabelos e o puxando cada vez mais para si. Nenhum dos dois pensava, apenas curtiam o momento. Kagome já estava contra a parede quando os dois se afastam para pegar um ar.

- Nossa. – Murmura a garota ofegante.

- Vou entender isso como um "quero mais". – Fala Inuyasha sorrindo maliciosamente, voltando a se aproximar da garota, que não hesita nem um pouquinho.

Quando os lábios praticamente se tocavam, a voz extremamente irritante, inconveniente e ridícula (pelo menos na opinião de Kagome e de Inuyasha naquele momento) exclama do lado de fora da sala que eles deveriam estar limpando:

- VOCÊS DOIS! HORA DO ALMOÇO!

Inuyasha olha para Kagome que sorri. Os dois voltam a se beijar furiosamente. As mãos de Kagome envolviam o pescoço do hanyou, que passava as mãos pelas costas da garota.

- VOCÊS OUVIRAM?

- Ahaaaam. – Fala Kagome entre um dos beijos de Inuyasha.

- ENTÃO VENHAM LOGO!

- Siiiiiiim! – Responde a garota.

- Humpf... Adolescentes... – Os dois ouvem a voz de Kaede se afastar e continuam se beijando, como se não ligassem. E eles realmente não ligavam.

Depois de não muito tempo, Kagome já se encontrava sentada em uma mesinha com Inuyasha entre suas pernas. Uma das mãos do hanyou estava em uma das suas coxas e as mãos de Kagome passeavam pelo tanquinho do garoto. Quando as coisas começam a esquentar de verdade, Kagome se solta do hanyou de repente (contra a vontade dos dois, óbvio) e diz:

- Nossa! – Pausa para pegar um ar - Estou com fome!

E sai andando passando a mão pelos lábios para secá-los, deixando o hanyou incrédulo.

Kagome respira fundo e sorri para si mesma, ainda arrumando os cabelos volta para a sala e encontra Inuyasha do mesmo jeito que havia deixado. Olha para ele e pergunta com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios:

- Você não vem?

O hanyou se recompõe e olha para ela.

- Vou... Claro. – Responde com um sorriso igual ao dela.

E os dois caminham na direção do refeitório, em silêncio, pensando em como nenhum deles estava com fome e em como queriam voltar para a salinha de materiais e terminar o que começaram.

**OOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

**Obrigada pelas reviews! :B**

**Ayame Gawaine: "A vingança é um prato que se come frio, mas é doce!" Adoooooooooro *-* É a "paty loira" vai ficar no mesmo quarto que elas ¬¬ Maas, tudo pode acontecer, não é? Skoakpsakopskoap Beijos ;***

**Lu Higurashi: SOAKSAOPKSPOAKPOSA É, infelizamente ela foi mesmo ¬¬ Acho que depois desse capítulo a sua pergunta já foi respondida! Ksopakskaposkoap Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos ;***

**AdamuNaruto: Que bom que gostou! *-* E eu achei que deuu certo DEMAIS esse castigo deles. O que achou? Careca? Nossa que radical! KSOAOSAKOPSAOP Opção tentadora, vou pensar *-* Beijos ;***

**lah 15 – Que bom que está gostando! Fico muito feliz! Acho que nem preciso responder a sua pergunta! *o* Beijos ;***

**flor do deserto: oskpaspoaposakop Prometo que irei pensar na sugestão! :B Eu também amaria um castigo desses *suspiro* *-* Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos ;***

**nakashima ayumu: Que bom que gostou! Skaoppksapkospospoa Elas são más sim, mas eles merecem! Brincadeira :B Siim! Também achei que ela derreteria! O cabelo dela poderia ter desbotado tbm, não acha? Beijos ;* - Aaaaah! Você voltou! *-* Ah tri! :B É, ela foi rápida, mas quem não teria sido com o Inu como inimigo? *-*skaoskoapkspoakposaop Concordo totalmente! O Myouga está se aproveitando do Inu nessa fic! Mas ele vai ter o troco! Ah tri :B Acho que rolou o clima que você estava esperando, não é? Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos ;* **

**SasukeLiscano: Ah, é que coisas normais demais não tem graça! Brincadeira :B ! Que bom que você gostou! Foi mesmo muito divertido escrever a parte da guerra de comida, principalmente quando jogaram o molho de queijo na Kikyou e o creme de abacate na Kaede! *-* KSOPAPSAKPOSAKPO Espero que tenha gostado do castigo! Obrigada, beijos ;***


	8. Amigas

**Oi pessoal!**

**Mil desculpas pela demora! Essa semana eu tava cheia de coisas pra fazer, e quando vi já era quarta-feira! A semana já ta quase acabando! (Haha, eu não esqueci, viu Lipe? :B)**

**E o capítulo ainda ficou curto! Desculpa mesmo! ):**

**Prometo que o outro vai ser maior que esse e vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível!**

**Aaah, ameeei as reviews!**

**Inuyasha não me pertence. **

**Capítulo 8 – Amigas**

- Onde você estava? Os bolinhos de chocolate da sobremesa já acabaram! Sorte sua que eu guardei um para você! – Fala Sango séria.

- Obrigada Sango! E eu estava na sala de materiais! Onde mais eu estaria? – Fala Kagome, sem conseguir conter um sorriso.

- Hmm, e posso saber O QUE você estava fazendo lá?

- Nada...

Sango encara a amiga.

- Quer dizer que você passou à tarde com Inuyasha, limpando a sala de materiais juntinhos e não aconteceu nada? E você ainda me aparece com um sorriso estampado na cara. Quer dizer, limpar uma sala a manhã inteira com alguém que você supostamente odeia é tão legal que você aparece sorrindo, não é óbvio? – Fala Sango irônica.

- Nossa! Isso tudo é mau humor?

- Não, e eu ah... – Responde Sango revirando os olhos e se virando para comer o bolinho de chocolate que era para ser de Kagome.

- Ei, Sango o que acont...

- Heey! – Fala uma voz que Kagome logo reconhece ser de Miroku.

- Olá Miroku! Tudo bem?

- Tudo perfeito Kagome!

- Nossa, qual o motivo de tanta felicidade?

- Ah, nada demais. A vida é tão bela, por que não sorrir?

- Hm, que ótimo humor! Diferente de certas pessoas...

- Humpf! – Fala Sango.

- Sangozinha! Tudo bem com você?

Ela o encara.

- Mirokuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Onde está você?

- Aqui!

Uma garota morena, com cabelos castanhos escuros presos em um rabo de cavalo se aproxima de Miroku e gruda na cintura dele. Kagome logo a reconheceu: era Kagura, a amiga de Kikyou e nova colega de quarto delas.

-Ah! Achei que você tinha fugido! – Fala e dá um beijo estalado na face rosada de Miroku.

- Claro que eu não fugi!

- Sabe, eu estava pensando... Você poderia passar na minha cabana mais tarde, sabe como é... – Fala Kagura mexendo no cabelo e sorrindo.

- Humpf! Acho que vou ir tirar um cochilo! – Diz Sango se levantando e saindo pela porta batendo o pé.

- Sangozinha! Volte aqui!

- Sinto muito Miroku, mas eu também preciso ir. Aliás, acho melhor deixar vocês dois a sós. – Diz Kagome rindo.

- Tudo bem. - Fala Miroku tristemente.

- Bem, não fique triste! Você ainda tem a mim! – Fala Kagura, dando outro beijo na bochecha do garoto.

Kagome deixa Miroku e Kagura no refeitório, e sai correndo na direção em que Sango havia seguido. Encontra-a caminhando lentamente até o dormitório.

- Hey Sango!

A garota se vira para Kagome.

- O que foi?

- Eu que pergunto! O que foi aquele ataque de ciúmes lá dentro? Era esse o motivo do seu mau humor?

Sango a encara, furiosa. Porém, logo sua expressão muda e ela se joga na amiga. (Para um abraço seus idiotas).

- Ai Ká! Eu acho que eu to gostando tanto dele! E ele me aparece com aquela coisa ambulante! E eu tenho que aturar ela todo o dia no nosso quarto!

- Ah, nem me fale. Mas desde quand...

- Hoje! Enquanto você estava limpando se agarrando ou sei lá o que com o Inuyasha, a gente foi para os jogos, e eu tive que ver aquela vadia dar em cima dele o tempo inteiro! E ele estava gostando! Ele nem olhava pra mim mais! É sério! Eu não sei por que eu to sentindo essa raiva toda! A gente mal se conhece! Mas não sei, ele consegue mexer comigo! Tudo o que ele faz mexe comigo! Até quando ele respira eu me derreto toda! Ai Ká, o que é que eu faço? – Sango praticamente derramava lágrimas.

Kagome nunca a vira assim. Quer dizer, claro que Sango já havia se apaixonado, mas nada que a levasse a ficar nesse estado.

- Sango! Acorda! Deixe de ser boba! Ele só olha pra você!

- O que? – Fala Sango em meio a uma fungada.

- Ai amiga! Ele até ficou triste quando você saiu. Óbvio que ele não ta com ela! Ela é que fica grudando nele, ainda mais sendo amiga da Paty loira! O que você queria mais?

- Você acha mesmo? – Pergunta Sango, numa carinha tão fofa que dava dó.

- Mas é claro Sango! E ele tem que ser muito maluco para preferir ficar com a Kagura do que com você! Mas tem um problema, se você não der chances para ele, ele nunca irá chegar!

Sango sorri.

- Agora escute aqui – Fala Kagome – Vamos arrumar essa maquiagem e ficar muito gatas. Principalmente você! Faça com que Miroku se arrependa de cada minuto que perdeu longe de você!

- Ah, você deve ter razão Ká! O que seria de mim sem você?

- Nada meu amor, nada.

- Humpf! Convencida! Mas agora me conta. O que exatamente você ficou fazendo na sala de materiais?

- Eu? Bem...

- Não me esconda nada Kagome Higurashi!

- Tudo bem.

E Kagome narra tudo o que aconteceu entre ela e o hanyou na sala de materiais, enquanto as duas arrumavam as maquiagens no banheiro. Após muitas exclamações e risadas da parte de Sango, as duas voltam a realidade.

- Bem, temos que voltar. A instrutora nos disse que ia passar informações sobre a próxima tarefa. – Fala Sango.

E as duas saem conversando sobre como o cabelo da Kikyou era falso e os peitos de Kagura eram de mentira.

**OOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO**

**Continuem deixando reviews! ;***

**Ayame Gawaine: Aaah que bom que você gostou! Quente? :x Haha Aaah, quem sabe? :B Só posso prometer que a Kagura e a Kikyou ainda vão encomodar! ****Beijos ;***

**Lory Higurashi: Aaah! Que bom que gostou! Foi muito divertido escrever esse capítulo! Obrigada mesmo! Beijos ;***

**flor do deserto: Aaah! Obrigada! *-* Que bom que gostou! Eu queria um castigo assim para mim! Ah, e quanto a Kikyou ficar careca... tenho planos piores... :B Aaah, sem problemas, pode perguntar sempre! Bá, já é a segunda que me pergunta ( Da onde tu é? xD) "Ah tri" é uma gíria, que significa a mesma coisa que "brincadeira". Por exemplo quando você fala uma bobagem, ao invés de dizer "aah brincadeira" você diz " ah tri". ****Entendeu? Beijos ;***

**AdamuNaruto: Esse castigo realmente foi maravilhoso! Queria ser castigada assim! :B Obrigada *-* Com certeza eu não iria me controlar se fosse a Kagome. Ah tri :B De nada! Beijos ;***

**Lu Higurashi: Nossa, que bom que amou! *-* Obrigada! *-* Sim! Agarramento sem a panela de barro é tudo de bom! Kakosaoksakopskopapo Continuo sim! xD Beijos ;***

**lah15: Obrigada! *-* Que bom que gostou! Beeeijos ;* **

**nakashima ayumu: Respira... Vamos lá! Que bom que gostou! *-* Concordo totalmente com você! Nessas horas a fome pode esperar! Séério que você lembra dessas músicas? O.O Me lembro muito delas tbm quando penso no Inu e na Ká! :B Beijos ;***


	9. Trilha

**Oi gente!**

**Desculpem a demora! Continuo com muitas provas e trabalhos pra fazer ¬¬**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo, ficou maior que o outro! :B**

**Inuyasha não me pertence.**

**Capítulo 9 – Trilha**

Quando Sango e Kagome retornam ao refeitório, escutam Myouga falando:

- ...uma trilha! – Ele sorri e pisca para Kaede – Isso mesmo! A próxima tarefa de vocês será uma trilha! Bem, provavelmente passaremos a noite fora, então levem seus pertences e matérias que achem necessários. Somente os que achem NECESSÁRIOS, pois faremos uma longa caminhada, que exigirá esforço, e o peso das mochilas de vocês pode atrapalhar. Dentro de uma hora sairemos, vocês tem esse tempo para arrumar suas coisas! Até mais campistas!

Uma hora após o comunicado do monitor, os campistas já se encontravam reunidos perto da cabana central.

- Nossa, eu to tão animada com essa prova! - Fala Sango ironicamente para Kagome. Ela vestia um short que batia na metade da coxa, uma camisa pólo feminina roxa, com os dois primeiros botões abertos, tênis e o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto.

- Ah Sango! Pense positivo, vai que dá uma tempestade na metade da trilha e quando você for fugir desesperadamente, esbarra no Miroku, que te leva pra uma caverna, e lá vocês ficam abraçados até a tempestade acabar. Já pensou? Nossa que romântico! – Fala Kagome rindo irônica, se divertindo com a cara da amiga. Ela vestia uma regata branca com um colete jeans acinzentado, um short preto que batia na metade da coxa, um rabo de cavalo alto e tênis.

- HAHA! Adoro você de bom humor e... Olha quem vem aí! – Exclama Sango.

- Quem? – Ao se virar, Kagome percebe que Kouga se aproximava delas com um enorme sorriso no rosto. – Ah, eu já to cansando dele! – Murmura contrariada ao mesmo tempo em que sorri amarelo para o garoto, fazendo Sango rir.

- Kagome! Nossa, estou tão animado com essa prova! E você? – Fala alegremente.

- Ah, nem tanto. Ficar no meio do mato não é algo muito divertido. – Responde a garota fazendo uma careta de desgosto.

- Vai ver é porque você é garota! Mas sabe Ká... – Diz ele se aproximando mais, com um sorrisinho torto nos lábios e sussurra no seu ouvido – No que você precisar... Pra qualquer coisa... É só me chamar que eu vou ter o maior prazer em te ajudar!

- Ah, obrigada Kouga – Fala Kagome com um sorrisinho forçado o empurrando um pouco pelo peito, deixando uma distância segura entre eles, mas o garoto a enlaça pela cintura a mantendo perto em um abraço.

- Aaaaaaain Inu, você tem repelente? - Se houve uma voz vinda de trás de Kagome e Kouga.

- Não Kikyou, não tenho! – Responde uma voz mais grossa que o normal, vinda de Inuyasha, que se aproximava dos amigos. Era quase impossível não notar o olhar frio que ele lançava para o "casal" (Kouga e Kagome) abraçado.

Inuyasha vestia uma regata branca com um desenho de dragão na lateral em vermelho, uma calça de abrigo preta da Adidas e tênis.

- E aí Inu! – Diz Sango sorrindo educadamente.

- O... oi Inuyasha! – Diz Kagome, meio perturbada com a visão dos braços fortes e musculosos do garoto e aqueles olhos dourados a fitando diretamente. Era a primeira vez que eles se falavam depois do que aconteceu na sala da faxina.

"Ai meu Deus, em pensar que eu peguei tudo aquilo umas horas atrás!", pensava Kagome vacilante, agradecendo pela primeira vez por estar sendo segurada por Kouga.

- Oi, alguém viu o Miroku? – Pergunta o hanyou desviando o olhar.

- Não! – Murmura Sango carrancuda.

- A última vez que eu vi ele foi na cantina com a... – Fala Kagome se soltando de Kouga, porém é interrompida por Kikyou.

- Ele deve estar com a Kagura! Parece que eles estão se dando bem! Meus lindos olhos azuis jamais se enganam. – Declara a garota se metendo na conversa.

Kikyou vestia um short-saia rosa mega curto, uma regata preta bem colada, tamanco Datelli preto plataforma e os cabelos presos com a franja presa para trás.

- Hey gente, eu estava procurando por vocês! – Fala Miroku se juntando aos amigos com Kagura pendurada em seu braço. Ele vestia uma camisa verde lisa, uma calça de abrigo azul marinho e tênis. Kagura vestia um short-saia preto, uma baby look vermelha, all star branco e os cabelos soltos.

- ATENÇÃO CAMPISTAS! – Se escuta a voz de Myouga – Espero que estejam todos prontos! Vamos começar a trilha! Sigam-me!

- Vamos! – Diz Sango para os amigos, sem nem olhar para Miroku, que continuava com Kagura agarrada em seu braço.

Os amigos ficam em uma fila para poder caminhar no estreito caminho de entrada para o mato. Sango ia à frente deles, desviando de galhos e gravetos e tentando ao máximo possível fazer com que batessem na cara de Kagura, que vinha logo atrás.

- Ain Mi-kun! – Fala Kagura, virando-se para Miroku, que estava atrás dela – Não aguento mais esses galhos batendo no meu rosto!

Sango segura uma risada.

- Calma Kagura, você quer que eu vá na frente?

- Humpf! – Fala Sango, não conseguindo conter-se.

- Tudo bem Sangozinha? – Pergunta Miroku sorrindo.

- Tudo ótimo Miroku! – Reponde irônica.

- Quer que eu vá aí segurar os galhos para você? Hein San...

- Aawwwwn! Mi-kun! Você faria isso por mim? – Exclama Kagura emocionada, deixando-o passar na sua frente.

- Ah... Claro Kagura! – Responde sem jeito.

Sango revira os olhos e começa a soltar os galhos com mais força, mas dessa vez para acertarem Miroku, que não conseguia desviar nem da metade.

Logo atrás de Kagura, vinha Kikyou, tropeçando em tudo que podia, com seus tamancos de salto plataforma. Ela só não caia com tudo no chão, porque Inuyasha, que estava atrás dela, a segurava (infelizmente :B).

- Aiii Inuzinho! Não aguento mais essa subida! – Exclama Kikyou, enquanto quase cai para trás ao ver o quanto ainda tinham que subir.

- Calma Kikyou, estamos quase chegando! – Responde Inuyasha em tom de tédio.

- Não estamos não! Olha quanto ainda falta subir! Meus pés estão doendo! – Resmunga Kikyou.

- Pense pelo lado positivo, você aprendeu que não se faz trilha de tamanco! – Fala Kagome em tom irônico, logo atrás de Inuyasha com Kouga a seguindo, fazendo os garotos soltarem risinhos divertidos.

- Se toca garota, ninguém aqui falou com você! Deixa de ser intrometida! – Exclama Kikyou.

- Pelo menos eu não estou reclamando o tempo inteiro de dor nos pés e cansaço! Como se só você que estivesse cansada.

- Se eu...

- KAGOME! CUIDADO! – Grita Kouga.

A garota arregala os olhos e para imediatamente assustada. Kouga se aproxima sorrateiramente e lhe dá um tapa no braço.

- Mas o que v... ?

- Um mosquito! Ele podia estar contaminado com alguma doença tipo dengue ou febre amarela!

- Kouga, você realment... – Tenta falar Kagome novamente, com uma gota na cabeça.

- Kagome! Você não pode facilitar! E, aliás, não pode deixar com que essa sua linda pele seja atacada por um simples mosquito! – Fala Kouga, tirando sabe-se lá de onde um potinho de repelente e passando lentamente no braço de Kagome.

- FEH! – Fala Inuyasha ao notar que Kouga se aproveitava do momento enquanto passava as mãos pelos braços da garota.

- O que foi Inuyasha? – Pergunta Kagome sorrindo provocativamente.

- Nada que te interesse. Vamos Kikyou, eu te ajudo. – Responde mal humorado, puxando Kikyou para perto, fazendo com que ela se apoiasse nele para caminhar melhor.

- Você também quer se apoiar em mim K-chan? – Pergunta Kouga sorrindo para Kagome, que havia perdido totalmente o sorriso do rosto e olhava mortalmente para Inuyasha e Kikyou que já estavam mais a frente.

- Não, obrigada! Vamos antes que fiquemos para trás!

OOOOOOooooooooooOOOO

Eles passaram o resto do dia na trilha, com parada apenas para o almoço. Estava começando a anoitecer, quando todos chegam a uma clareira.

- Muito bem! Após essa caminhada empolgante, posso dizer que esse será nosso acampamento! – Exclama Myouga empolgado – Podemos começar a montar as barracas!

- Sabe Ká – Fala Kouga, se aproximando da garota – Fui escoteiro durante alguns anos, sou ótimo para montar barracas!

- Nossa! Que legal Kouga! Você poderia nos ajudar com a nossa! – Exclama Kagome, tentando controlar a ironia na voz.

- Claro! – Responde Kouga sorridente, parecendo não notar a intenção irônica por trás da voz de Kagome – Bankotsu! Vamos ajudar essas lindas garotas com suas barracas?

- Mas claro! – Exclama ele ao mesmo tempo em que sorri para Sango.

Os dois garotos, sem dificuldade alguma, montam as duas barracas, uma deles e a outra das garotas.

- Obrigado Kouga-kun! – Exclama Kagome, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Kouga ao perceber que Inuyasha olhava a cena todo enrolado na barraca.

- Baan! Muito obrigado! – Fala Sango alto o bastante para que Miroku escutasse, e quando nota que ele a olhava, dá um beijo estalado na bochecha de Bankotsu, que logo a puxa para um abraço.

- Inuziiinho! Você pode me ajudar? – Pergunta Kikyou – Não estou conseguindo montar a barraca!

- Hmmm – Grunhi Inuyasha, ainda encarando Kagome que estava agora abraçada em Kouga.

- O que você disse?

- Hmmm...

- INUYASHA!

- Ann... O QUE?

- Eu queria saber se você pode me ajudar a montar a minha barraca!

- Ah! Kikyou! Você não está vendo que eu não estou conseguindo nem montar a minha!

- Mas Inuzinho! O Kouga arrumou a barraca da chata da Kagome! – Murmura Kikyou.

- FEH!

- Hey! Inuyasha! Miroku! Querem ajuda? – Pergunta Kouga sorridente e com ar de superior. Kagome vinha logo atrás com Sango, que ainda estava abraçada na cintura de Bankotsu.

- FEH! Não preciso da sua ajuda! – Fala Inuyasha indignado.

- Muito menos eu! – Responde Miroku, ao notar Bankotsu agarrado na cintura de Sango.

- Se vocês nos derem licença, estamos quase acabando! – Fala Inuyasha, dando as costas a eles e se virando para as cordas da barraca jogadas no chão.

- Mas Inuzinho! Você não disse que não sabia montar e por isso não iria me ajudar? – Resmunga Kikyou.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Inuyasha, você devia aceitar a ajuda de pessoas mais experientes! Aproveite que elas estão dispostas a ajudar!

- Por incrível que pareça você falou algo inteligente! – Fala Kikyou para Kagome, que a encara com uma gota na cabeça.

- Como se você soubesse o que é uma coisa inteligente.

- Escuta aqui! Se você pensa que pode falar assim comig...

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Pergunta Kaede, em uma voz autoritária.

- Foi ela! – Grita Kikyou, mudando totalmente a sua expressão raivosa para uma meiga e gentil.

- A senhorita Higurashi aprontando novamente?

- O QUE? MAS EU NÃO F...

- Não aumente o tom de voz comigo mocinha! – Fala Kaede furiosa.

- MAS ELA...

- VOCÊ NÃO OUVIU O QUE EU DISSE?

- Desculpe Senhora Kaede. – Murmura Kagome entre os dentes.

- Senhorita!

- Senhorita Kaede.

- Assim está bem melhor. – Responde em tom de superioridade. – Não quero mais saber de brigas aqui, se não terei que entrar em contato com os pais de vocês.

Ela lança um olhar sério para Kagome antes de se retirar ao encontro de Myouga, que a esperava com uma expressão de curiosidade e humor.

- Que velha insuportável! – Fala Kagome.

- Humpf! Pois eu acho que ela é uma profissional muito competente. – Retruca Kikyou.

- Ah! Cala a boca Kikyou! Você só sabe falar besteiras?

- Garota! Se toca! Você não ta vendo que ta sobrando aqui?

- EU JURO QUE... – Mas logo baixa o tom de voz, ao receber um olhar severo de Kaede. – Juro que se você não me segurar, eu vou bater nela. – Grunhi para Sango.

- Pois eu acho, que a Ká não ta sobrando aqui! – Fala Kouga, ao mesmo tempo em que a puxava para si, e lhe dava um beijo no canto da boca.

- E EU acho que ta na hora de irmos comer! – Diz Inuyasha indignado.

- Também acho. – Concorda Miroku, que havia conseguido montar a barraca enquanto as duas garotas discutiam.

Assim, todos eles se dirigem a uma grande fogueira que Myouga havia feito há alguns minutos e sentam-se em volta dela. Kaede começa a passar por eles, distribuindo algo enrolado em papel laminado.

- O que é isso? – Pergunta Sango com o nariz franzido, em uma cara de nojo.

- A janta. – Responde Kaede seca, e entrega outro para Kagome. Logo se afasta para perto de um outro grupo e distribui também para eles.

- Eca! – Exclama Kikyou, ao abrir o sanduíche e ver o que tem dentro – O de vocês também tem isso? – Pergunta, ao mesmo tempo em que aponta para uma gosma verde claro.

- Siim! – Responde Kagura, torcendo o nariz.

- Nossa, tenho que concordar com a paty loira dessa vez! Que coisa nojenta! – Fala Kagome.

- Eles realmente pensam que nós vamos comer isso? – Indaga Sango.

- Eu achei bom! – Fala Miroku, enquanto devorava o sanduíche.

- Eca! A minha boca você não vai beijar hoje! – Fala Kagura enojada.

Sango arregala os olhos.

- Eu preciso... Eu vou... Eu tenho... Sede! – Consegue falar, antes de sair correndo.

- Nossa! Que garota estranha! – Fala Kagura, fazendo Kikyou rir.

- Ridícula! – Exclama Kagome para Kagura, ao mesmo tempo em que se levanta e corre na direção de Sango, deixando todos para trás.

- Sango! Hey Sango! Espere! – Fala Kagome ofegante de tanto correr.

Quando finalmente consegue alcançá-la, vê lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.

- Sango... Não fique assim! – Kagome tenta consolar a amiga, puxando-a para um abraço.

- Ka...Ka...Ka...Kagome... – Consegue murmurar Sango em meio ao choro – Kagura! Co...Como ele pô...pôde?

- Calma Sango! Você nem tem certeza se eles realmente ficaram! Metade do que ela fala é mentira! E se ele ficou, é um idiota por querer uma garota ridícula e mesquinha como a Kagura ao invés de uma garota linda e inteligente como você!

Sango começa a chorar mais forte e murmura algumas palavras, das quais Kagome só distingue algumas, como "Kagura", "Puta", "vadia", "Miroku" e "canalha". Quando a amiga se acalma, Kagome se afasta dela e a encara bem fundo nos olhos.

- Escuta Sango! Você é linda! É inteligente, e tem muita coisa ainda pra viver! O Miroku é só mais um idiota que passou na sua vida, assim como muitos ainda vão passar até você encontrar o cara certo!

- Mas e se ele for o cara certo? – Pergunta Sango entre fungadas.

- Se ele for o cara certo, você ainda vai reencontrá-lo! Pare de se preocupar com isso! Tem um monte de cara ali fora que daria tudo para ficar com uma gata como você! Então relaxa!

- Você tem razão Ká. – Sango respira fundo e sorri para a amiga, abraçando-a novamente. – Não vou chorar por causa dele! – Acrescenta limpando as lágrimas.

- Vem, vamos voltar pra lá! Bankotsu está te esperando!

- Bankotsu? – Murmura Sango, com uma expressão pensativa. – Interessante! – E sorri diabolicamente para Kagome. – Já que Miroku não me quer... Tem que queira!

- Isso aí amiga! Vamos aproveitar ao máximo essas férias!

As duas amigas se abraçam novamente e caminham em direção ao acampamento.

Quando chegam lá, procuram os amigos e os avistam de longe. Inuyasha encarava o sanduíche, tentando tirar a gosma verde de dentro do pão, pra tentar comê-lo. Dava para ver que estava morrendo de fome. Kikyou encarava as unhas cor de rosa com uma expressão de tédio. Mais ao lado, Miroku encarava a fogueira, enquanto Kagura, que estava sentada entre suas pernas, lhe contava alguma coisa que ela parecia achar muito engraçada.

Kagome aperta a mão de Sango quando vê Kagura junto de Miroku.

- Está tudo bem. – Fala Sango.

Kagome sorri para ela.

- Hey garotas! Está tudo bem? – Pergunta uma voz forte e sensual, que vinha de trás delas. Kagome logo reconhece ser de Bankotsu. Quando se viram, encontram ele e Kouga com expressões preocupadas.

- Está tudo bem. – Responde Sango sorrindo.

Bankotsu sorri para ela.

- Nossa, estou morrendo de fome. – Declara Kouga, após um tempo de silêncio – A gente caminhou o dia inteiro, e quando chegamos para jantar, temos que comer aquela gosma.

- Vocês comeram aquilo? – Pergunta Kagome, com a testa franzida.

- Eu provei. – Responde Kouga, com cara de nojo – Mas o Bankotsu não.

- E que tal o gosto?

- Nojento. – Reponde ele, torcendo o nariz.

- Eu imaginei.

- Atenção de todos, por favor! – Grita Kaede. Quando ela finalmente consegue silêncio, continua falando – Bem, espero que tenham gostado da janta e da nossa caminhada! Agora, é hora de irem para as barracas porque amanhã deverão acordar cedo! Nós monitores estaremos na cabana verde. – Ela aponta para uma cabana grande e bem montada (e obviamente verde :B) – Qualquer coisa que precisarem, podem nos chamar. Então, boa noite a todos! Espero que não tenhamos problemas nessa noite!

E assim, todos se dirigem para suas cabanas.

**OOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOO**

**AdamuNaruto: Que bom que está gostando tanto da fic *o* Aaah, eu tbm queria ser castigada assim :B ksoakospapsaopsapo De nada, beijos ;***

**flor do deserto: Que bom que gostou desse tbm! *o* Juro, são falsos mesmos :x KSOPAKOPSAOSAOP Desculpa a demora pra postar, tava lotada de provas ¬¬ Espero que esse capítulo compense a demora. Beijos ;***

**MerokonX3: Aaah, leitora nova *-* Que bom que gostou! ksoaksopaposkaosako Beijos ;***

**Lu Higurashi: A Sango é muito fofa *-* Concordo completamente ele á perfeito! :B Beijos ;***

**Adrii-chan: Aaah, que bom que está amando *-* Obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijos ;***

**lah15: Que bom que amou! *-* Beijos ;* **

**Nakashima ayumu: Que bom que gostou! Ah sim, essa parte foi inspirada em uma amiga minha! Pois é, quem a Kagura pensa que é? ¬¬ Com certeza elas vão bolar uma vingança! :B óbvio que vai ter mais Kag e Inu! Haha :x Beijos ;***

**Ayame Gawaine: Siim! Quem a Kagura pensa que é? Ah, a Ká e a Sango vão dar um jeito de dar volta por cima! ****Beijos ;***


	10. Barraca

**Oi gente!**

**Desculpem a demora mais uma vez. **

**Espero que gostem do capítulo.**

**Inuyasha não me pertence.**

**Beijos ;***

**Capítulo 10 – Barraca**

- Kagome! Eu to com muita fome! – Reclama Sango, que acabara de entrar na cabana, sendo seguida pela amiga.

- Eu sei Sango. – Fala Kagome mexendo na sua mochila – Eu também. E é por isso que eu sempre venho preparada! – Acrescenta a garota, tirando um monte de salgadinhos, bolachas recheadas e balas de dentro da mochila.

- KAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOME! – Exclama Sango, com a expressão mais feliz do mundo. – Já te disse que te amo hoje?

- HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sango praticamente arranca um pacote de bolacha recheada de morango das mãos da garota que ria com o desespero da amiga.

- A primeira é minha! Se não você vai roubar meu namorado! – Fala Sango ao mesmo tempo em que coloca a bolacha na boca, mas de repente fica com uma expressão pensativa. – Ei, acho que a Kagura já fez isso. Se bem que ele não era meu namorado. Aliás, a gente nem tinha ficado ainda...

- Ei amiga! Vamos parar de falar da Kagura. – Diz Kagome em tom de reprovação.

- Ta bem. – Responde sorrindo.

As duas ficam em silêncio, os únicos sons emitidos eram de suas mordidas nos diversos salgadinhos e bolachas recheadas.

- Sabe, as vezes eu fico pensando... – Começa Sango – Como seria se eu e Miroku já tivéssemos ficado. Tipo, antes dele ficar com a Kagura. Ele parece ser tão fofo.

- Pois é, isso é uma coisa que nunca vamos descobrir...

- Sabe Ká... – Diz Sango após uma pausa – Acho que você deveria ficar com o Inuyasha.

- O QUE? – Exclama Kagome se engasgando com o salgadinho.

- Isso mesmo. Ficar com ele. Acho que vocês se gostam de verdade. Depois do que aconteceu com o Miroku, fico pensando que a gente não deveria desperdiçar as oportunidades. Quer dizer, eu acho que poderia ter ficado com o Miroku, mas não deu certo. Fazer o que? – Sango sorri tristemente. – Mas, posso apostar no Bankotsu, não é? Nada melhor do que um novo amor, para esquecer um antigo. Não é algo assim a frase?

- É, algo parecido. – Responde Kagome pensativa.

- Mas sabe, se você quiser, não precisa ser o Inuyasha. – Sango abre um sorriso divertido.

- Como assim? – Kagome pergunta confusa.

- Ainda tem o Kouga!

- Aah, nem me fale! – Kagome revira os olhos, fazendo Sango rir.

- Ah, qual é Kagome? Dá uma chance para ele! Você sabe que ele só... – Sango arregala os olhos de repente ao ver uma sombra passar pelo lado de fora da cabana. – Você viu isso?

- O que? – Indaga Kagome assustada.

- Vultos! Do lado de fora.

- Para Sango! Você ta me assustando!

- Não deviam estar todos dormindo?

As duas amigas se abraçam e ficam encolhidas num canto da barraca. Os vultos voltam e param na frente da barraca delas. Elas se encaram com os olhos arregalados. O zíper da barraca começa a se abrir e elas não sabem o que fazer. Quando Kagome estava prestes a gritar, o "vulto" entra na cabana.

- AHAAA! Viu Miroku? Eu disse que senti cheiro de comida! Olha quantos salgadinhos! Vocês não iam nos convidar? – Fala Inuyasha, com os olhos brilhando para os salgadinhos.

- Aaah, são vocês! – Kagome e Sango ficam aliviadas.

- Quem vocês esperavam que fosse?Um leão da montanha? – Inuyasha fala sarcástico.

- HAHA, muito engraçado. – Retruca Kagome, porém, estava aliviada demais para brigar com o hanyou.

- Então, estavam com medo? – Pergunta Miroku sorrindo – Agora vocês sabem que não precisam mais ter medo, estamos aqui! – Acrescenta enquanto ataca um pacote de salgadinho junto com Inuyasha.

- Pff! Estou vendo! – Fala Sango irônica.

- Se elas dependessem de você pra defendê-las Miroku, eu teria pena delas! – Fala Inuyasha rindo do amigo, enquanto ia pegando um pacote de Ruffles, que de repente desaparece de suas mãos.

- Esse você não come! É o meu preferido! – Diz Kagome com o pacote já aberto.

- Não sabe dividir não princesa?

- Não com você cachorrinho!

- Vocês não vão começar a brigar de novo não é? – Pergunta Miroku com cara de tédio.

- Kagome! Trégua só por hoje! Tenha pena deles... Você viu o que era a janta! Se é que aquilo pode ser chamado de janta. – Fala Sango torcendo o nariz ao lembrar-se do "sanduíche".

- Ok! – Concorda Kagome suspirando – Trégua por enquanto... Toma Inuyasha, eu divido com você!

- Aw! Obrigada princesa! Você é um amor! – Fala Inuyasha provocando Kagome.

- Inuyasha, não começa! – Pede Miroku com tédio, vendo Sango tentando controlar a amiga que parecia querer matar o hanyou.

- Então... O que mais você tem pra comer Ká? – Pergunta Miroku tentando amenizar o clima.

- Marshmellow! –Responde a garota com os olhos brilhando ao puxar um pacote de doce da mochila.

- HAHAHAHA! Como você conseguiu enfiar tanta comida aí dentro princesa? – Indaga Inuyasha, achando hilária a quantidade de comida que a garota havia levado ao acampamento.

- Momentos desesperados pedem medidas desesperadas! Você realmente achava que em uma trilha teria comida boa? – Fala Kagome rindo, e abrindo o pacote de Marshmellow.

- Você até pensa às vezes Kagome! – Diz Sango puxando o pacote das mãos da amiga.

- Temos que admitir! Ela foi esperta. – Fala Miroku puxando o pacote da mão de Sango.

- Dá pra parar de elogiar? Ela vai ficar muito convencida! – Exclama Inuyasha puxando o pacote das mãos de Miroku.

- Nossa! Você é muito rabugento cachorrinho! – Diz Kagome mostrando a língua para o hanyou e puxando o pacote das suas mãos fazendo todos rirem, até mesmo Inuyasha.

Depois de muitas provocações, risos e comida, muita comida, o tédio chega.

- Alguma ideia do que podemos fazer agora? – Pergunta Kagome.

- A gente devia estar dormindo! – Fala Miroku distraído.

- A gente devia fazer tanta coisa! Tipo estudar e não colar, respeitar os mais velhos, não fugir pra ir a alguma festa e blábláblá... Mas e daí? O proibido é mais divertido! – Fala Inuyasha com um sorriso malicioso e expressão pensativa, sendo atingido por um travesseiro no rosto seguido de muitas risadas.

- Eu já fiz tudo do que você disse! – Fala Kagome, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios – E concordo, é bem mais divertido.

- Mas o melhor foi você deixando o Sota comendo pipoca pra ir á uma festa! – Diz Sango soltando uma gargalhada.

- Quem é Sota? – Pergunta Miroku.

- Meu irmão mais novo!– Responde Kagome.

- Nossa! Achei que você era toda certinha princesa! – Fala Inuyasha surpreso.

- A Kagome? Certinha? – Pergunta Sango incrédula, soltando uma longa gargalhada.

- Para Sango! Não é pra tanto ok! – Fala a garota meio corada mais sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Ok! Fiquei com medo agora! – Diz Miroku – Tive uma idéia do que podemos fazer! Vamos fazer um jogo de perguntas!

- Continua – Diz Inuyasha interessado.

- Assim: vamos fazer como se fosse verdade ou consequencia, mas só com perguntas. Podem ser perguntas de todos tipos. Vamos?

- Vamos!

- Beleza!

- Certo, eu começo. – Fala Inuyasha, com uma expressão pensativa, que logo se transforma em um largo sorriso – Como foi o primeiro beijo de vocês? O meu foi na sala de materiais de limpeza da escola! Nunca vou esquecer como foi o meu primeiro amasso! – Suspira o hanyou, fazendo todos rirem.

- Em um jogo de verdade ou consequencia. – Responde Miroku, com um sorriso maroto.

- Numa festa. – Diz Sango – Com meu primo. – Fala a garota corando levemente, mas não de vergonha.

- Bem... Depois da primeira comunhão... Atrás da igreja... Com o coroinha. – Fala Kagome sem jeito, arrancando gargalhadas dos amigos.

Quando finalmente se acalmam, Miroku pergunta:

- Hm... Com que vocês ficariam aqui do acampamento?

- Bem, a Kagome nós todos já sabemos. – Fala o hanyou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Co...Como você sabe? – Pergunta Kagome o encarando assustada de começando a corar.

- Ta na sua cara! – Exclama Inuyasha, se divertindo muito com o desconforto de Kagome.

- Aan... Eu...

-Todo mundo já percebeu que você esta afim do Kouga! - Fala Inuyasha, com um pouco de desprezo na voz ao lembrar do yokai.

- Aaaah! – Praticamente grita a garota, extremamente aliviada – HAHAHAHAHA! Pois é! O Kouga! Óbvio! – Ri nervosamente, tentando se acalmar – E você a Kikyou! Né?

- O QU... AH, OBVIO! A Kikyou. – Diz o hanyou passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo.

Miroku, vendo as reações dos amigos solta uma risada e se vira com um olhar sedutor:

- E você Sango?

- Eu? Mas não é óbvio? – Ela responde, olhando Miroku diretamente nos olhos – Vo... BANKOTSU!

- Mas o q...

- Algum problema Miroku? – Pergunta Kagome, sorrindo inocentemente.

- Nenhum. Ah! A propósito, a pessoa que eu MAIS quero ficar de TODO esse acampamento é a Kagura! – Fala emburrado.

Kagome e Inuyasha se encaram, segurando o riso.

- Comida preferida? – Indaga Kagome.

- Raaaaaaaaaaaamen! – Exclama Inuyasha com os olhos brilhando.

-Eu já prefiro massa com molho branco. – Fala Kagome lançando um olhar comprometedor para Sango (Kagome havia jogado molho branco nos cabelos da Kikyou! Vocês lembram né?), que solta uma risada.

- Bife com batata frita e pizza. Aaah! E Milk-shake pra completar! – Diz Miroku sonhador.

- Humpf! Uma salada light. – Fala Sango, fuzilando Miroku com os olhos.

- Sango! Desde quando você prefere comer salada do que bife com batata frita? – Pergunta Kagome incrédula.

- Desde agora! – Responde ao mesmo tempo em que fuzila Kagome com os olhos, fazendo os garotos rirem.

- Hm, banda preferida? – Pergunta Sango.

- PANIC! – Gritam Inuyasha e Kagome ao mesmo tempo. Os dois se encaram incrédulos e logo começam a rir.

- VOCÊ gosta de Panic? – Pergunta Inuyasha.

- Eu tenho praticamente todos os CD's deles! Mas VOCÊ também gosta? – Retruca Kagome surpresa.

- O suficiente pra já ter um ingresso reservado pro próximo show! – Diz o hanyou convencido, sendo fuzilado por Kagome.

- Eu prefiro Mcfly *o* - Fala Sango

- E eu Green Day. – Diz Miroku, que em seguida continua o jogo – Vocês já namoraram?

- Nunca! – Inuyasha responde quase imediatamente.

- Eu já namorei, mas não durou muito tempo. – Fala Sango.

- Hm... Eu já tentei. – Diz Kagome seriamente, fazendo todos gargalharem, e ela logo se junta a eles – E você Miroku?

- Fala sério! Eu tenho cara de quem namora? – Responde como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, fazendo os amigos rirem, exceto Sango que revira os olhos.

- Minha vez! – Exclama Inuyasha com uma expressão pervertida no rosto – Qual foi a maior loucura que já fizeram? Ou a coisa mais engraçada que já aconteceu com vocês?

- Bem, eu fui numa festa, escondida dos meus pais, porque eu estava de castigo por ter ido mal em uma prova de matemática. – Começa a falar Sango – Aí eu cheguei lá e bebi todas, e peguei um cara que eu achava muito lindo! Só que no outro dia acordei em um lugar meio estranho, encostada em um magrela ruivo, espinhento, com óculos fundo de garrafa!

- AAAAAAH! EU ME LEMBRO DISSO! – Exclama Kagome, que em seguida começa a rir loucamente.

- MEU DEUS! – Exclama Miroku – Vocês são malucas. Mas o que aconteceu comigo foi pior. Eu cheguei numa festa e fiquei olhando uma garota desde o início. Ela era perfeita! Paquerei ela a festa inteira, e quando tive coragem de chegar, perguntei se ela queria bater um papo ali na rua. Ela me olhou e do nada apareceu uma guria muito enorme que abraçou ela, me encarou e praticamente gritou pra mim: "O QUE VOCÊ QUER COM A MINHA NAMORADA?". Foi muito... Assustador! – Fala o garoto com cara de pavor.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- Eu queria ter visto essa cena! – Fala Sango já chorando de tanto rir.

- Eu também! – Quando consegue parar de rir, Inuyasha continua – Acho que uma das coisas mais loucas que já fiz foi quando falei para os meus pais que ia estudar na casa de um amigo, só que na verdade fui pra casa de uma guria que eu tava ficando. No outro dia, que era uma sexta-feira, fui pra uma festa e fiquei com outra guria a festa inteira. No sábado falei que ia pra casa de outro amigo, e iria dormir lá, mas na verdade fui pra uma noite na casa de outra guria, bebi e nem me lembro direito o que aconteceu. Só sei que no domingo fui pra casa e fiquei uma semana de castigo, porque cheguei meio bêbado. Aaah! E peguei mononucleose! Foi horrível.

- Bem feito! – Fala Kagome.

- É verdade! Para aprender a dar valor a nós mulheres! – Concorda Sango.

- Elas eram gatas? – Pergunta Miroku sonhador, ao mesmo tempo em que leva um tapa de Sango.

- E você Kagome?

- Bem, acho que foi quando fiquei com o professor substituto de biologia no armário de limpeza do colégio. – Fala começando a corar, mas sem apagar o sorriso malicioso do rosto.

- VOCÊ DISSE QUE NÃO TINHA FICADO COM ELE! – Exclama Sango em tom de acusação.

- Eu ainda não tinha ficado quando você perguntou. – Se desculpa Kagome, fazendo todos rirem.

- Qual a pior mentira que vocês já contaram? – Pergunta Miroku após um tempo.

- Que sou virgem! – Fala Inuyasha automaticamente fazendo todos o encararem. Depois de uma rápida troca de olhares... Todos caem na risada.

- Foi quando eu estava pegando uma menina no shopping, quando um cara, JURO, ELE ERA ENORME, chegou perto de nós com uma cara de quem ia matar alguém! E pelo olhar dele, era eu que iria morrer! Era óbvio: aquele gorila era o namorada da menina que tava do meu lado! Tudo se confirmou quando ele me perguntou o que eu estava fazendo abraçado nela. Ai a idéia mais brilhante me veio à cabeça. Eu abracei ela e disse pra ele o mais inocentemente possível: "Cara, como eu poderia ficar com a minha irmã"?

- A minha pior mentira foi quando eu jurei pro meu namorado que eu nunca tinha traído ele! – Diz Kagome pensativa e todos caem na risada.

- A minha acho que foi quando eu fingi que era lésbica para fugir de um garoto!

- Você beijou uma garota? Nossa, eu queria ter visto isso! – Diz Miroku sonhador.

- Claro que não seu tapado! – Praticamente grita Sango, já vermelha de raiva, deixando a situação ainda mais engraçada para Kagome e Inuyasha que já choravam de tanto rir.

- Nossa! Ri tanto que fiquei com fome! – Murmura Kagome, mexendo na bolsa, a procura de mais alguma coisa pra comer.

Com os olhos brilhando, a garota tira de dentro da bolsa um pacotinho de MM's, e rapidamente o abre, mas antes que ela pudesse finalmente colocar na boca, o pacotinho desaparece das suas mãos.

- Mas o que...! EEEI ME DEVOLVE ISSO A.G.O.R.A! – Grita Kagome, ao arrancar o chocolate de Inuyasha, que por pouco não vira tudo direto na boca.

- Nossa, que desespero! Eu ia pegar só um pouquinho! – Diz o hanyou com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

- Ah, claro! Mas esse aqui é meu! – Diz a garota apontando para o pacote de MM's.

- Aé princesa? Não vai dividir não? – Pergunta Inuyasha, começando a se aproximar de Kagome com uma expressão séria, mais o divertimento em seus olhos era impossível de ignorar.

- Na... Não!

- Ah! Que pena!

- ELA MORRE DE COSQUINHA DA BARRIGA! – Grita Sango gargalhando, recebendo um olhar fulminante de Kagome. Mas a pequena distração foi tudo que o hanyou esperava, pois rapidamente se aproxima mais da garota e começa a fazer cócegas por sua barriga.

- AAAH! PA... HAHAHAHA... PARAAHAHAHA! INU...INUYASHAHAHAHA! – Implorava Kagome, se contorcendo no chão, tentando se soltar, mas a única coisa que conseguiu era rir e segurar o pacote o mais longe possível do hanyou.

- Me da o pacote! – Pede Inuyasha.

- NÃAO HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- Vamos lá princesa! Me da logo o chocolate!

- NUNCAA HAHAHAHAHA!

- Anda logo Kagome! Quem vai sofrer vai ser você! – Fala o hanyou morrendo de rir.

- TAA HAHAHAHA, EU... EU TE DOU... MAS... PAAAARAHAHAHAHA!

- Aaaah, boa menin...

- Kagome? O que ELE esta fazendo aqui? – Indaga uma voz firme, que não pertencia e nenhum dos quatro amigos que estavam na barraca.

- KOUGA? – Exclama Kagome surpresa, ao se deparar com o yokai parado na entrada da barraca, com uma expressão estranha direcionada a Inuyasha, que comia os MM's tranquilamente, como se nem tivesse notado a nova presença.

****

**lah15: Obrigada! *-* Não sei de nada :B Ta bom, beeijos ;***

**Lu Higurashi: Que bom que gostou! Siim! São uns idiotas ¬¬ Mas eles terão o troco o/ Realmente prefiro não comentar sobre a gosma verde. Eu tbm não gosto da Kaede, mas ela tbm terá seu troco o/ A Kikyou é burra mesmo, nem se discute isso mais. :B KOSAKSAPOSPASKAOP Aaah, você tem o dom de adivinhar o que vai acontecer na fic? Ksoapksopaposaopsa Espero que tenha gostado, beeeeijos ;***

**Ayame Gawaine: Aaah, sim! A Sango e o Miroku são meio tapados ¬¬ Mas quem sabe eles não se acertam depois? :B A Kaede é uma idiota, mas ela terá seu troco o/ Beijos ;***

**AdamuNaruto: Que bom que gostou! Beijos ;***

**Pitty Souza: Oiie, que bom que está gostando da fic. Sobre a Kagome, não acho que ela esteja fazendo um papel de vadia. Essa fic foi planejada para ter personagens diferentes da minha última fic, ou seja, queria que eles fossem menos inocentes. Bem, espero que no decorrer da história você passe a gostar dela. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos ;***

**flor do deserto: Aaaaaaaah! Agora também to de férias! :B Ah, pode ter certeza de que ela vai pagar :B muahahaha Beijos ;***


	11. Jankotsu

**Oi gente! **

**Me desculpem pela demora de novo!**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo.**

**Inuyasha não me pertence.**

**Beijos ;***

Capítulo 11 - Jankotsu

- O que ele, ou melhor, ELES estão fazendo aqui? – Pergunta Kouga sério.

- Não conta pra ele não princesa! Ele pode ficar com ciúmes! – Diz Inuyasha com um sorriso malicioso dando uma piscadela para Kagome.

- Dá pra calar a boca Inuyasha? – Diz a garota cortando o hanyou e voltando sua atenção ao yokai que parecia esperar uma resposta - Eles não estão fazendo nada aqui... Quer dizer... Na verdade estão e... AAAI! O Inuyasha sentiu cheiro de comida e ele e o Miroku vieram aqui incomodar, aí eles ficaram conversando comigo e com a Sango e você chegou!

- Hmm! Tudo bem eu... Vim convidar VOCÊ e a SANGO pra ir com a gente pra uma cachoeira que tem aqui perto! – Diz Kouga deixando bem claro que o convite não se estendia a Inuyasha e Miroku - Ta todo mundo indo pra lá. Então vim convidar vocês. Topam?

- Nossa! Claro que topo! – Diz Sango animada.

- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça Sango, o Ban ta te esperando ali fora! – Fala o garoto sorrindo divertido, fazendo Sango corar.

- Eu acho que... Vou ver o que ele quer! – Fala a garota já saindo da barraca.

- Ei, Sango! Espera... – Chama Miroku, indo atrás da garota.

- Vamos Ká? – Pergunta Kouga com um sorriso ansioso.

- Claro! – Diz Kagome já se levantando – Eu estou louca pra... Ei cachorrinho, você não vem não? – Indaga ao perceber que Inuyasha continuava do mesmo jeito, sentado com o pacote de MM's nas mãos.

- Eu? Hmm... Acho que não fui...

- Vamos logo Inuyasha, lá deve ter mais comida! – Diz Kagome sorrindo, enquanto estendia a mão para ajudar o hanyou a levantar.

- Mas Kagome ele...

- Se você insiste princesa! – Interrompe Inuyasha sorrindo ao aceitar a ajuda de Kagome para se levantar, logo sendo puxado para fora da barraca pela garota que parecia já estar impaciente.

- Kagome...? – Chama Kouga ainda estático por ter sido deixado pra trás.

- VEM LOGO KOUGA! – Grita a garota já de fora da barraca.

Sendo guiados por Bankotsu, eles caminham até uma trilha quase fechada e escura.

- Onde nós estamos? – Pergunta Sango assustada.

- Calma Sango. Está tudo bem. – Fala Bankotsu, segurando sua mão.

- Será que podemos ir de uma vez? – Diz Miroku entediado.

- Certo. – Fala Kouga ao mesmo tempo em que se distancia do grupo indo em direção á um garoto. Depois de uns minutos conversando, Kouga se vira e faz um sinal para que o grupo se aproximasse mais. – Bem, esse é Naraku. Ele está de guarda agora, sabe, para que os monitores não nos encontrem aqui.

- Prazer! – Naraku sorri estranhamente, fitando Kagome.

- Vamos indo? – Pergunta Inuyasha, notando o súbito interesse do youkai na garota.

Então o grupo se dirige há uma passagem atrás de Naraku. Quando todos passam por lá, tem uma visão maravilhosa. Uma cachoeira caía em meio a algumas pedras, formando um lago profundo. Muitos dos campistas tomavam banho. Tudo isso era iluminado pela luz da lua cheia, que nesse ponto da floresta brilhava intensamente. Em cima de uma das pedras mais afastadas da água, havia muita comida. Quer dizer, comida de verdade, não os sanduíches de gosma verde.

- Kagome! Pelo visto não foi só você que veio preparada! – Fala Inuyasha para a garota, com os olhos brilhando. – Onde vocês encontraram tanta comida?

- O Jankotsu trouxe algumas coisas e você não tem ideia do que podemos encontrar na cabana dos monitores! – Exclama Ayame, uma garota ruiva que comia uma barra de chocolate.

- Quem é Jankotsu? – Pergunta Inuyasha com a testa franzida por não lembrar quem era o garoto.

- Sou eu querido! – Grita uma voz meio... Afeminada?

Inuyasha se vira para trás e se depara com um garoto um pouco... estranho. Diferente do que o hanyou esperava, um garoto magricela, com espinhas pelo rosto e que se vestia exageradamente de preto, Jankotsu era totalmente o contrário. Com um corpo grande e bem definido, o garoto tinha os cabelos pretos e sedosos, um rosto bonito e sem espinhas, mas o diferença era a óbvia maquiagem carregada que ele usava, e as roupas ao contrário de pretas, uma skinni rosa e uma camisa pólo mais colada que o normal, em verde com uns desenhos com brilho, ou seja, coloridas demais.

- Hmmm, quem é o gato? – Pergunta Jankotsu fitando Inuyasha de cima a baixo com óbvio interesse.

- Inu... Inuyasha! Acho que ele... Ela... Gostou de você! – Murmura Kagome, que estava ao lado do hanyou, tentando com todo o esforço segurar as gargalhadas.

- Aiin! Não fica acanhado não nem! – Diz Jankotsu se aproximando mais de Inuyasha, que tinha uma expressão de choque no rosto, colocando um dedo em seu peito – Eu não mordo! Só se você pedir! – Diz o garoto lançando uma piscadela a Inuyasha que dá dois passos largos para trás, tentando manter uma distância segura de Jankotsu.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Ao ouvir as gargalhadas, Inuyasha se depara com Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kouga e Bankotsu já chorando de tanto rir da cena.

- HEEY, será que da pra me ajudar? – Pede o hanyou já desesperado.

- OOWNNN! ME DIZ QUE NÃO! NÃO ACREDITO! AIIIIIII!

Assustados com os gritos de Jankotsu, o grupo para de rir imediatamente e encara o garoto que olhava para Inuyasha estático.

- Me diz... Me diz que... VOCÊ NÃO TEM ESSAS ORELHINHAS MAIS FOFAS QUE EU JÁ VI EM TODA MINHA VIDA? – Grita Jankotsu se aproximando rapidamente do hanyou com os olhos brilhando, que o encarava apavorado.

- ME DEIXA PEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR? – Pede já pulando em Inuyasha.

- !

- Nã... NÃO! TIRA A MÃO DAÍ! – Diz Inuyasha empurrando inutilmente Jankotsu, que já havia pulado enlaçando suas pernas na cintura do hanyou e tentava pegar as orelhinhas o todo custo.

- OOOWN CUTI, DEEEEIXA!

- NÃAAAAO!

- !

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – Grita uma voz fina, vinda de Kikyou que encarava perplexa a cena cômica: Inuyasha com Jankotsu no colo tentando segurar desesperadamente as mãos do garoto que insistia em pegar nas suas orelhas, e o grupo de amigos já sentados no chão com as mãos na barriga, e chorando de tanto rir.

- Quem é ela? – Pergunta Jankotsu largando o hanyou e colocando as duas mãos na cintura, encarando a garota de cima a baixo.

- Eu sou a...

- Ela não é ninguém! Agora, tchau pra vocês! – Diz Inuyasha, que sai praticamente correndo de perto de Jankotsu e Kikyou.

- INUYASHAA! – Chama Kikyou revoltada.

- INUZINHO AMOR! – Grita Jankotsu choroso.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- Acho melhor irmos atrás dele! – Diz Miroku limpando as lágrimas.

- É, acho que sim! Vamos! – Diz Kagome já se levantando e limpando a roupa e logo puxando Sango para se levantar também.

- Espera Sango. O Miroku que é amigo dele pode procurar ele sozinho! Vem, vemos dar uma volta! – Diz Bankotsu.

- Mas eu...

- O Miroku não se importa de procurar ele sozinho. Não é Miroku? – Pergunta o garoto encarando Miroku com um sorrisinho forçado.

- Não... Claro que não! – Responde o garoto frio, saindo em direção onde viu Inuyasha pela última vez.

- Então Sango, vamos? – Pergunta Bankotsu sorrindo.

- Hmm, Cla... Claro! – Responde a garota sorrindo amarelo, e logo sento puxada pelo garoto.

- É... Acho que sobramos Kouga!

- É o que parece Ká! Mas eu não vejo problema nenhum nisso! – Diz o youkai dando uma piscadela para Kagome, que faz muito esforço para não revirar os olhos. – Sabe, até acho uma ótima oportunid...

- Garota nojenta! Humpf! – Comenta Jankotsu, que por incrível que pareça, mesmo com a skinni cor de rosa, tinha sido esquecido ali no canto.

- Nem me fale! – Exclama Kagome, aproveitando o comentário de Jankotsu para fugir das cantadas de Kouga. – Essa paty loira vive incomodando. É uma nojenta mesmo.

- AAAAAH! Querida! Pelo que vi vamos nos dar bem! – Exclama Jankotsu com os olhos brilhando – Como já sabe, me chamo Jankotsu, ao seu dispor!

- Kagome! – Fala a garota, estendendo a mão para Jankotsu – Prazer!

- Que isso querida? – Jankotsu fala em tom ofendido, afastando a mão de Kagome – Sem formalidades! – Ele se aproxima e lhe dá três beijinhos nas bochechas.

- Hey Ká-chan... – Diz Kouga, em um tom desconfortável – Você não quer dar uma v...

- Hm, Ká, como você faz isso? – Exclama Jankotsu em tom provocador sem tirar os olhos de Kouga – Só tem gatos na sua volta!

- Bem... – Continua a falar Kouga, cada vez mais desconfortável – Eu acho que... Acho que vou pegar uma bebida, quer dizer, um sanduíche, quer dizer... Eu vou... lá! – E ele sai praticamente correndo, fazendo Kagome e Jankotsu rirem.

- Ai, ai... Esses bofes de hoje em dia... – Murmura Jankotsu, mas de repente seus olhinhos brilham e ele se vira para Kagome – Então, qual o seu lance com o Inu?

- O m...meu l...lance?

- É... Você sabe... Lance, história, rolo, ficada, relacionamento... Essas coisas! E flor da minha vida! Não venha me dizer que não tem nada!

- Bem, e...eu... – Kagome começa a se sentir desconfortável com as perguntas de Jankotsu, e por um momento se pergunta se não teria sido melhor ir com Kouga. Porém, antes que pudesse inventar qualquer desculpa, é interrompida.

- Ai, ai fofis! Quando estiver pronta pra me contar estarei LOUQUINHA para ouvir!

- C... Certo! – Fala Kagome aliviada.

- Mas sabe... Acho que você devia atacar! Homens como esse não aparecem todo dia na sua porta não amada! Cresce e aparece minha flor! – Kagome fica pensando no que acabara de ouvir de Jankotsu e pensa que essa não foi a primeira pessoa que lhe deu esse conselho. Mas antes que pudesse pronunciar qualquer palavra, escuta os gritos agudos de seu mais novo amigo. – AII MEU DEEEEEEEUS! OLHA ESSES CABELOS! – Ele agarra os cabelos de Kagome e passa as mãos delicadamente – São tão sedosos! O oposto dos daquela vara ambulante! Ai flor! Me desculpa, mas tenho que admitir, seus cabelos são lindos, mas os do Inu... SÃO PERFEITOS! Aquele tom prateado... Aqueles fios mais sedosos... E aquelas orelhinhas fofas... Ai querida, você tem tanta sorte!

- É... Você fala isso porque nunca tocou naquele corpo! Nossa! Aquele tanquinho... E aquela boca! - Fala Kagome com um sorriso pervertido nos lábios.

- AHAAA! Eu sabia que você tinha alguma coisa com ele! Meu instinto feminino nunca falha!

- N...não! Da onde você tirou isso Jankotsu?

- Ai fofa! Dá pra ler nos seus olhos! E nos dele! Ai, ai... Aqueles lindos olhos dourados... - Kagome começa a corar. – Mas conta meu amor... Ele tem?

- Tem o que? – Pergunta meio receosa.

- Ah, você sabe! A pegada! Por que se não tiver pegada minha filha, abandona o bofe!

Kagome fica ainda mais vermelha, se é que isso era possível.

- Então, ele tem?

- Tem... – Ela suspira – E que pegada...!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAI AMIIIGAAA! CONTA TUDO! – Grita Jankotsu, ao mesmo tempo em que dava pulinhos de felicidade e puxava Kagome para se sentar perto da fogueira.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO

- Aqui acho que já está bom Sango! – Diz Bankotsu sorrindo, parando perto da beira do rio, um pouco afastado do resto do grupo.

- Hmm... Ok! – Concorda a garota, se sentando em uma pedra que estava apoiada em uma árvore alta, passando a fitar o lago.

- Nossa... Como aqui é bonito né? – Diz o garoto também se sentando ao lado de Sango, passando a fitá-la.

- É... Bonito... – Murmura Sango incomodada com o jeito que Bankotsu a olhava.

- Mas não tão bonito quanto você!

- Anh? O qu...! – "Ai, meu Deus que cafona" Pensa a garota, se contendo para não fazer uma expressão de desgosto.

- Sabe... Desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, pensei: "Nossa, ela ainda vai ser minha!"... E então, aqui está você! – Fala Bankotsu a olhando de cima a baixo com um sorrindo de canto.

- Ei, como assim? Eu não sou "sua"! – Diz Sango indignada, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Ah, cara! Desculpa, eu não sei o que falar quando estou perto de uma garota tão linda, assim como você.

"Ai nossa, cafonice de novo! Socorro!" Pensa Sango desesperada.

-Olha Ban, quem sabe agente não...

- Sango, eu queria te dizer que... – Começa a falar o garoto, se sentando mais próximo e segurando uma de suas mãos – Você é super linda, e que sua pele é como a pétala de uma flor, e que você pra mim, é como as estrelas lá do céu – Diz Bankotsu teatralmente apontando para o céu, e puxando a mão de volta para colocá-la sobre o coração – Brilhantes!

"Ah cara, eu vou vomitar!" – Ahn... Eu... Acho que...

- Shii, não precisa falar nada! – Diz Bankotsu colocado um dedo sobre os lábios de Sango, a impedindo de falar – Não precisar dizer nada! Sei que você se sente como eu! Vejo isso nos seus olhos! – Diz o garoto já sussurrando, começando a aproximar o rosto do de Sango, que consequentemente ia se afastando, mas logo não adiantou mais, pois o tronco da árvore a impedia de se afastar.

- Bankotsu, eu acho que é melhor... – Tenta falar desesperadamente pela aproximação, mas é novamente cortada.

- Eu sei! Também acho que é melhor acabar com essa tortura logo! – Diz o garoto já á poucos centímetros dos lábios de Sango, que inutilmente tenta empurrá-lo.

- Bankot...

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOO

- E aí, o que aconteceu?

- Bem, nós dois estávamos lá nos beijando e as coisas começaram a ficar perigosas, se é que me entende... – Fala Kagome, procurando por algum sinal na expressão de Jankotsu que comprovasse que ele entendia do que ela falava. A resposta foi vários acenos com a cabeça e uma expressão curiosa e alegre no rosto. – Então a Kaede chegou!

- O que? E vocês não foram expulsos? – Pergunta Jankotsu incrédulo.

- Ela não nos viu. Só nos chamou para o almoço pelo lado de fora da sala.

- E então?

- Nós continuamos nos beijando até que...

- SANGO! – Grita uma voz grossa e alta, que fez com que todos que estavam perto naquele momento se virassem para observar a cena, inclusive Jankotsu e Kagome.

Bankotsu segurava Sango pela cintura e a puxava para si em um beijo extremamente violento.

- MIROKU? – Grita Sango assustada, já livre de Bankotsu, que havia se afastado devido ao susto. Os dois se deparam com Miroku os encarando, vermelho de raiva, e caminhando, ou melhor, marchando na direção deles.

- Minha nossa senhora! O que é isso? – Exclama Jankotsu com os olhos arregalados.

- Ih! Agora ferrou! – Murmura Kagome.

**OOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO**

**AdamuNaruto: Hm... Ignoradas! Ah tri :B Desculpa a demora, e espero que goste do capítulo. Beijos ;***

**Pitty Souza: Tudo bem, espero que com o tempo você passe a gostar dela. Obrigada *-* Beijos ;***

**nakashima ayumu: Bem, acho que suas perguntas foram respondidas no cap 10 :B Concordo totalmente que Inuyasha no meio da noite não é invasão e sim visita bem vinda! Skopakosakopo Também faço esse jogo quando to com tédio! :B Siiiiiim! Quem ele pensa que é? Espero que ****goste do capítulo! Beeijos ;***

**Ayame Gawaine: Eu também amei fazer *-* Bem, eu só dividiria meu pacotinho se fosse com o Inu! :B Se não nem pensar. kosaksopaosasoaksa Sim, o Miroku e a Sango são tapados. :B Siim! Tem que matar o Kouga ¬¬ Espero que tenha gostado co cap! Beijos ;***

**Lu Higurashi: Ah, eu também quero MATAR o Kouga as vezes. ¬¬ Talvez rolace algo sim, mas ele conseguiu acabar com tudo de novo. Que bom que gostou. Beijos ;***

**lah 15: Que bom que você gostou! Obrigada! *-* Beijos ;* PPs: P Kouga é um idiota :B**


	12. Discussões

**Oi gente!**

**Acho que dessa vez demorei menos, não? É, talvez não mesmo.**

**Bem, Inuyasha não me pertence.**

**Espero que curtam o capítulo...**

**Capítulo 12 – Discussões**

- Mi... Miroku? – Murmura Sango assustada.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ESSE... ESSE TRANÇADO? – Grita Miroku olhando para Bankotsu de cima a baixo com cara de desgosto.

- EEI, OLHA COMO VOCÊ FALA COMIGO! – Diz Bankotsu ofendido.

- Dá... Dá pra vocês pararem de brigar? – Pede Sango ainda abalada – Miroku, a gente não estava fazendo na...

- Eu não acredito Sango! Pensei que você fosse diferente! Aí vejo você se agarrando com esse cara! Francamente! – Fala o garoto balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- O QUE? – Grita Sango, já tremendo de raiva – COMO VOCÊ PODE FALAR ISSO DE MIM? PELO MENOS EU NÃO ME AGARRO COM QUALQUER UMA QUE PASSA NA MINHA FRENTE! – Diz cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- EU NÃO FALEI NADA QUE NÃO FOSSE VERDADE!

- PRA SUA INFORMAÇÃO, EU E O BANKOTSU QUASE NEM NOS BEIJAMOS...

- Tudo por culpa sua, seu idiota! Nós estávamos reforçando nossos laços amorosos! - Diz Bankotsu sabiamente.

- CALA A BOCA! – Gritam Sango e Miroku ao mesmo tempo e se voltam um para o outro, se encarando mortalmente.

- Ain, fofos! Pra que toda essa briga? – Pergunta Jankotsu se aproximando lentamente com seu rebolado habitual.

- SIMPLES! Eu venho aqui falar com ela – Diz Miroku gesticulando para Sango que vira a cara emburrada – E encontro ela se agarrando com esse daí – Aponta para Bankotsu que olhava toda a briga de um ponto um pouco mais afastado.

- OWN MEU DEUS! Diva, AONDE eu encontro gatos assim? – Indaga Jankotsu para Sango, olhando de Miroku a Bankotsu, de cima a baixo várias vezes com os olhos brilhantes.

- EEEEEI, EU SOU MUITO MELHOR QUE O TRANÇADO! – Diz Miroku cruzando os braços, indignado.

- HAHA, NEM EM SONHO! ELE É MIL VEZES MELHOR QUE VOCÊ! – Exclama Sango como se falasse o óbvio.

- EU DUVIDO! VOCÊ FALA ISSO SÓ PRA ME PROVOCAR! MAS EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ME PREFERE! – Diz Miroku convencido.

- O QUEEEEEE?

- É ISSO MESMO QUE VOCÊ OUVIU! SE FOSSE AO CONTRÁRIO, PORQUE ATÉ PARECIA QUE VOCÊ FICOU FELIZ QUANDO EU CHEGUEI, E ELE FOI OBRIGADO A TE LARGAR?

- Você realmente acha isso? – Fala Sango mais calma, o que deixou o garoto desconfiado, ainda mais quando ouve uma risadinha baixa vinda de Kagome, logo atrás dele.

- Ach... Acho sim!

- Então vou te provar o contrário! – E assim, Sango se vira e caminha firmemente até Bankotsu que a olhava confuso.

- Sang... – Tenta falar Bankotsu, mas é completamente calado quando a garota o puxa violentamente para perto e une seus lábios ao dele. Não ficando para trás, o garoto a enlaça pela cintura grudando mais os corpos e iniciando um beijo... quente.

- SANGO! – Grita Miroku com os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta devido a cena que acabara de presenciar. - SAAAAAANGO! SANGO, PARA COM ISSO! – Em resposta as palavras de Miroku, a garota apenas puxa Bankotsu mais para si e continua a beijá-lo. Miroku continua observando a cena por alguns segundos até que decide sair dali. Ele começa novamente a caminhar, ou melhor, marchar, só que dessa vez para o lado oposto ao do casal.

- Mi-kun! – Fala uma voz meio ofegante – Mi-kun! Espere! – O garoto continua marchando e só pára quando sente uma mão pequena com unhas grandes segurar seu ombro.

- O que foi Kagura? – Grunhi Miroku. Eles estavam há uns quinze metros de onde o casal se encontrava.

- Nada Mi-kun, só queria saber se está tudo bem com você. – Fala Kagura, dando um sorriso reconfortante.

- Está tudo ótimo então! – Diz o garoto emburrado, mas quando ia voltar a caminhar, é parado novamente pelo braço magro da garota.

- Hey! Acalme-se! Eu sei que não está tudo bem. – Fala Kagura acariciando o braço forte e musculoso de Miroku. - Pode confiar em mim.

- Já disse que não foi nada! – Praticamente grita Miroku, e depois acrescenta mais para si mesmo do que para a garota. – Apenas pensei que a Sango era diferente.

- Eu sei... Eu sei... Como ela pôde escolher Bankotsu e não você? Quer dizer, é óbvio que você é muito mais musculoso... – Fala Kagura, olhando-o pervertidamente e passando as unhas de leve em seu braço – É muito mais inteligente e bonito... – Miroku a encara sem expressão. – Sabe o que eu faria no seu lugar?

- O que?

- Pagaria na mesma moeda... – Diz a garota já se aproximando de Miroku e pegando sua mão. O garoto parecia avaliar a ideia.

- Certo... Mas como eu faria isso?

Fazendo esforço para não revirar os olhos, Kagura estava em dúvida se ele era mesmo tapado ou estava se fazendo.

- Assim! – E então a garota o puxa para si, dando-lhe um beijo urgente. Após se recuperar da surpresa, ele dá um sorriso em meio ao beijo e a envolve pela cintura, retribuindo na mesma intensidade. Em questão de segundos o beijo já estava tão quente quanto o de Sango e Bankotsu.

OOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOO

- Minha flor! Sua amiga me deixou com o queixo lá em baixo! Que rolo hein?

- Bem, a Sango é assim mesmo! Se você mexer com ela, já sabe! Tenho pena do Miroku...

- Pois eu não! – Exclama uma voz firme perto do ouvido de Kagome, vinda sabe-se lá de onde, que consegue deixá-la toda arrepiada.

- Inuyasha! – Consegue pronunciar a garota com esforço, ainda abalada pelos efeitos do hanyou perto dela.

- VOCÊ VOLTOU! – Diz Jankotsu com alegria visível em sua voz – Mas me responde querido! Por que você diz isso?

- Bem... – Responde Inuyasha meio perturbado pelos comentários do garoto – Olha lá!

Os dois se viram para a direção que o hanyou apontava em tempo de ver Kagura passar as mãos pelas costas de Miroku e colocá-las em volta do pescoço do garoto novamente.

- Jesus me abana! Mas o que é isso? – Exclama Jankotsu com os olhos arregalados, chamando a atenção de todos, inclusive de Sango, que solta Bankotsu e se vira para o casal que se beijava e sai correndo, sendo seguida imediatamente por Kagome, Jankotsu e Inuyasha.

- Sango! Espera! – Grita Kagome ofegante. Quando consegue alcançar Sango, com Jankotsu e Inuyasha ao seu encalço, a garota observa a amiga, que estava de costas e com os punhos fechados com muita força. Kagome estava insegura. A verdade é que ela já não tinha palavras para consolar Sango. Então, insegura olha para Jankotsu que lhe lança um sorriso incentivador e se aproxima lentamente.

Sango respira fundo ao sentir o toque de Kagome em seu ombro direito.

- Olha Sango... Você sabe que o Mirok...

- DESGRAÇADO! – Explode a garota. Os três amigos a observam com os olhos arregalados, afinal, esperavam encontrar Sango chorando e não prestes a explodir. – COMO EU FUI BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! – Cada vez que falava "burra" Sango dava uma batida na própria testa.

- S...Sango? – Pergunta Kagome meio receosa.

- Quer dizer... Como eu não vi? Tinha que ser muito cega! Miroku é um ridículo! Um idiota! Um... Um... Aaaaah! Um cretino!

- Sango... Você quer uma águ...

- ISSO QUERIDA! PÕE TUDO PRA FORA! – Exclama Jankotsu, dando pulinhos de incentivo.

- BURRO! RETARDADO! CRETINO! DESGRAÇADO! RIDÍCULO! IGNORANTE! IDIOTA! TROXA! ARROGANTE! IMBECIL! MAGOLÃO! MALANDRO DE UMA FIGA!

- Esqueceu do "mulherengo"! – Fala Jankotsu calmamente.

- MULHERENGO! – Grita Sango, que já estava vermelha, não se sabe se era por causa da raiva ou da falta de oxigênio por gritar tanto e sem intervalos para respirar.

- Se sente melhor querida? – Diz Jankotsu, dando tapinhas de conforto no ombro da garota.

- Muito! – Sango suspira e sorri para ele.

- Me lembre de nunca, nunca mesmo, chegar perto de uma garota furiosa. – Fala Inuyasha, ainda com os olhos arregalados e as mãos nas frágeis orelhinhas, fazendo Kagome, Jankotsu e Sango rirem.

- Então... Você se sente melhor? – Pergunta Kagome para a amiga.

- Nunca me senti tão bem em toda a minha vida! – Responde sorrindo. – Só me pergunto ainda como pude gostar de um verme como o Miroku.

- Ai fofis! O amor é cego, surdo e mudo! Tenha certeza disso! – Diz Jankotsu, dando uma piscadinha e fazendo Sango abrir um sorriso fraco.

- Certo! Podemos voltar para junto dos outros? Não quero que o Miroku, ou melhor, o _Mi-kun _fique pensando que eu estava me sentindo mal por causa dele! – Exclama Sango revirando os olhos ao pronunciar o "apelido" de Miroku.

Assim os quatro amigos vão ao encontro do resto do grupo. Chegando lá, notam que os campistas já haviam se dissipado, mas alguns ainda olharam quando Sango chegou, esperando que acontecesse outra briga, já que Miroku estava sentado com Kagura entre suas pernas. Ele encarava uma formiga no chão e ela brincava com sua mão esquerda.

- Vou pegar um doce! – Diz Sango alegremente. Kagome a observa de longe, e nota quando a amiga é cercada por um bando de garotas que falavam que ela tinha toda a razão em dar aquela lição em Miroku, porque os homens eram imprestáveis e coisas do tipo.

- INUZIIIINHO! ACHEI VOCÊ! – Grita a voz extremamente irritante de Kikyou. – Caramba, estava procurando há um tempão! Você viu o barraco que a Sango fez porque o Miroku ficou com a Kagura? Quer dizer, quem em sã consciência separaria um casal tão perfeito como eles? São a coisa mais fofa que meus olhos azuis já viram! Opa! Fora você, é claro! – Diz Kikyou, se abraçando em Inuyasha, que revira os olhos fazendo Kagome rir. Mas por pouco tempo...

- Ká-chan! Onde você estava? – Grita Kouga, se aproximando da garota – Desculpe a demora em vir falar com você, é que o Bankotsu ficou meio mal com a briga da Sango e do Miroku, então como bom amigo que sou, fui ajudá-lo. Ah! E só agora que me livrei daquela peste colorida!

- HEEEEEY! Estou aqui querido! Não sei se notou! – Reclama Jankotsu indignado.

Kouga engole seco e vai para trás de Kagome, abraçando-a pela cintura para manter distância de Jankotsu.

- Mas então... Quem vocês acham que tem razão, Sango ou Miroku? – Pergunta Kikyou. – Porque eu tenho certeza de que é o Miroku. Quem iria querer algo com aquela sem sal da Sango?

- QUEM É VOCÊ PARA FALAR DA SANGO? – Grita Kagome, já aproveitando a deixa para se soltar de Kouga.

- ESCUTA AQUI GAROTA! VÊ SE TE ENXERGA! VOCÊ É RIDÍCULA E AQUELA SUA AMIGA É PIOR AINDA! - Exclama Kikyou, já se desvencilhando de Inuyasha e praticamente cuspindo as palavras na cara de Kagome.

- SUA PATY LOIRA! FALSA! SUA OXIGENADA E...

- KAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOME! – Grita Jankotsu, interrompendo os gritos da amiga – Pare! Você precisa ter classe!

- Mas Jankotsu! Ela ta ofendendo a Sango! E a mim também! – Fala Kagome, fazendo beicinho.

- Mas você não pode se rebaixar! – Fala Jankotsu com o peito estufado.

- É... Escuta essa bicha louca aí e cala a sua boca! – Retruca Kikyou.

- COMO É QUE É? BICHA LOUCA É A SENHORA SUA MÃE! – Grita Jankotsu, vermelho de raiva. – ESCUTA AQUI SUA LOIRA DE FARMÁCIA COM ROUPA DE LIQUIDAÇÃO! SE VOCÊ PENSA QUE PODE SAIR XINGANDO A MIM E AS MINHAS AMIGAS DESSE JEITO, ESTÁ MUITO ENGANADA! – Toda a vez que gesticulava, Jankotsu deixava cair um pouco de purpurina, provavelmente do detalhe de sua skinni cor de rosa.

- O que aconteceu com a classe? – Murmura Kagome com uma gota na cabeça, fazendo Inuyasha segurar o riso.

Kouga olhava a cena, apavorado e com os olhos arregalados.

- Ká-chan... Você não quer dar uma volta? – Pergunta o youkai, sem tirar os olhos de Jankotsu, provavelmente com medo de que ele o agarrasse.

- Ah Kouga! Deixa de ser chato! Você acha realmente que eu perderia isso?

- Tem c...certeza Ká?

- Mas óbvio! Quem sabe você não vai tomar uma água para se acalmar, hein Kouga?

- Ta bem! Eu vou tomar uma água. Mas não para me acalmar porque eu não estou nervoso... Quer dizer, vou lá porque estou com sede mesmo e...

- Certo Kouga... Eu entendi! – Fala Kagome revirando os olhos no momento em que Kouga se afasta.

Quando retorna a olhar a briga, Kagome percebe que Inuyasha havia sumido. Estranhando, a garota o procura com os olhos pela clareira, e se depara com o hanyou caminhando até uma pedra enorme afastada de todo o grupo. Depois de lançar uma rápida olhada, para conferir se ninguém o seguia, passa por ela sumindo nas sombras. Extremamente curiosa, Kagome olha para os lados para ver se alguém também teria visto Inuyasha sair. Como não consegue obter resposta, observa que Jankotsu e Kikyou, os únicos que poderiam sentir sua falta, estavam em uma discussão assídua sobre qual era o pior cabelo e quem realmente comprava na liquidação. Assim, a garota se dirige para o buraco atrás da pedra, por onde Inuyasha havia passado.

OOOOOoooooOOOOO

**lah 15: Que bom que gostou do Jankotsu! Também adoooro ele! *-* Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijo ;***

**Lu Higurashi: Essa história do Miroku e da Sango já ta uma novela :B Ia ser o máximo *o* KOPSAKOSAKOPSPKOAS Beijos ;***

**Ayame Gawaine: O Jankotsu é demais mesmo! xD Concordo completamente, ele é o melhor amigo gay que toda a garota queria ter *-* O Kouga e o Ban são uns tapados mesmo. Espero que goste bastante desse capítulo também! Adorei o final do seu comentário! *-* Beijos ;***

**lappstift: Comentário novo! *-* Que bom que está gostando! *-* Eu não vejo a hora de esculachar com a Kikyou! MSAOSPAKSAOPOKSAPK :B Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! :D Beijos ;***

**AdamuNaruto: Que bom que gostou! *o* De nada :D Espero que goste desse cap tbm! Beijos ;***

**flor do deserto: Sim! Senti falta do seu comentário! O Jankotsu é TUDO! Ah, sim, mas na fic ele ta chato mesmo ¬¬ :B Beijos ;***


	13. Cachoeira

**Oi pessoal!**

**Se vocês ainda aceitarem as desculpas dessa humilde autora cheia de provas e trabalhos para fazer, aqui vai: Mil desculpas pela demora!**

**É sério mesmo, não tive muito tempo para escrever.**

**Mas aqui está o capítulo!**

**Dedico ele a todos que estão lendo a fic e que me inspiram a continuar escrevendo! *-***

**Obrigado por terem paciência comigo!**

**Espero que curtam o capítulo!**

**Beijos ;***

**Capítulo 13 - Cachoeira **

- Inuyasha? – Chama a garota ao passar pela pedra a procura do hanyou.

Aparentemente Kagome não encontra nada. Continua forçando os olhos para conseguir enxergar, e depois de alguns segundos finalmente se acostuma com a escuridão. Quando começa a cogitar a ideia de ter pegado o caminho errado, ela vê ao longe um ponto mais claro, iluminado pela lua. Ela caminha por entre as árvores fechadas e se impressiona com a ambiente que encontra. A cachoeira despencava calmamente do alto de uma pedra em formato esquisito. Mais abaixo, a água que caía formava um lago, que, iluminado pela lua, fazia com que Kagome ficasse encantada e apenas observasse a paisagem por alguns segundos. Tentando memorizar cada detalhe do lugar, ela percebe um movimento estranho, seguido pelo barulho de um corpo sendo atirado na água. Esses sons fazem-na sair do transe e se lembrar do verdadeiro motivo pelo qual estava ali: "Inuyasha".

A garota caminha na direção do local onde acreditava ter vindo o barulho, e finalmente encontra quem procurava. Inuyasha submerge da água e Kagome consegue ver a cena passar praticamente em câmera lenta diante de seus olhos. O hanyou passa as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ligeiramente para tirar um pouco da água que pingava, enquanto ficava completamente em pé, ainda dentro do lago que batia em sua cintura. Kagome pôde vislumbrar seus músculos fortes dos braços e sua barriga definida. Ele parecia não notar a presença da garota, pois encarava o nada com uma expressão pensativa no rosto. Ela morde o lábio inferior, em uma tentativa frustrada de saber o que fazer, e sem querer, dá um passo involuntário para frente, pisando em cima de um galho, que faz um barulho extremamente exagerado em meio ao silêncio do local.

A garota ainda consegue ver as orelhinhas do hanyou vibrarem com o barulho antes de vê-lo se virar em direção a ela assustado.

- Ka...Kagome?

- E... Eu! – Fala a garota nervosamente, sem perceber realmente o que estava dizendo.

- Kagome? – Pergunta Inuyasha, dessa vez mais convicto de que era realmente a garota.

- Ãh?

- Você está bem? – Pergunta Inuyasha preocupado, saindo da água e caminhando até a garota. Quando se levanta, a água começa a escorrer vagarosamente, por todo seu corpo. Kagome acompanhava com o olhar uma pequena gota que descia do ombro do garoto e se perdia pela sua barriga bem desenhada.

- Nossa... Demais! – Sussurra sem nem notar a aproximação.

- Hey princesa, perdeu algo aí em baixo? – Diz o hanyou, sorrindo travesso e puxando o queixo de Kagome para cima delicadamente, ao perceber o olhar da garota.

- Perder... o que? – Pergunta confusa, ainda encarando gotas no corpo de Inuyasha – Eu não me lembro de ter perdido nada e... – Como em um estalo, ela se dá conta do que ele havia falado e do que estava acontecendo, e rapidamente empurra a mão do hanyou e se afasta, começando a corar - AAAAAAH, NÃO! EU NÃO... QUER DIZER... EU NÃO...

- Calma princesa! Não precisa ficar com vergonha... – Diz Inuyasha com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, encarando o rosto atordoado de Kagome.

- Vergonha de você Inuyasha? Por favor, né! Eu vim aqui só pra... Eu... Aah, eu te vi saindo e vim ver o que você estava aprontando! Já vi que não é nada então... Tchau! – Fala a garota nervosamente, já virando as costas para sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Antes de conseguir dar mais que dois passos, Kagome sente dois braços fortes e completamente molhados enlaçarem sua cintura e a puxando para mais perto, fazendo com que as suas roupas ficassem encharcadas.

- INUYASHAAAAAAA!

-Não grita não Ká! Você sabe que minhas orelhas são sensíveis! E também... Por que a pressa? – Sussurra Inuyasha em seu ouvido, fazendo com que os pelos na nuca da garota se eriçassem.

- Cachorrinho! Me larga A-G-O-R-A! – Quase grita novamente, mas sentindo que Inuyasha começa a puxá-la ainda mais, Kagome se desespera. – NÃO! NEM PENSAR! ME LARGA!

- Tarde demais princesa! – Ri alto o hanyou, antes de segurar as pernas de Kagome e se jogar na água gelada, levando-a consigo.

- MAS O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? – Exclama a garota completamente molhada, ainda perplexa.

- Nada, só achei que você gostaria de um banho... – Fala Inuyasha, que já estava há uma distância perigosa do corpo de Kagome – Comigo... – Sussurra em seu ouvido.

- Eu... Você... – Consegue pronunciar, após soltar pesadamente o ar que notou estar segurando desde a aproximação do hanyou – Você estava MUITO enganado!

- Aé? – Ele acaricia o braço dela, fazendo-a sentir uma sensação diferente e gostosa no local.

- É... É sim! – Murmura mais para si do que para ele.

- Então prove!

- Ann?

- Prove! – Ele sussurra perto de seu ouvido, dando uma mordidinha no lóbulo de sua orelha. Quando Inuyasha já estava com um sorrisinho vitorioso nos lábios, recebe um jato de água no rosto, seguido por risos.

- Isso prova alguma coisa pra você? – Diz a garota sorrindo abertamente.

- Vai ter que se esforçar mais! – Retruca, com o mesmo sorriso no rosto e batendo na água, para que atingisse Kagome.

- Hm... – Ela dá um sorriso tímido – Você quer dizer... ASSIM! – E bate na água, fazendo com que ela respingasse no hanyou.

- MAS O QUE? – Exclama e se vira em tempo de ver Kagome correndo com um sorriso enorme. – Volta aqui! – E ele sai correndo na direção dela, que saia da água e subia em cima de uma das pedras que estavam por ali. – Eu vou te pegar e você vai ter o troco garota! – Grita o hanyou, com um sorriso no rosto e, devido a sua agilidade, já subindo na mesma pedra em que a garota estava.

A cada passo que Inuyasha dava em sua direção, Kagome dava um para trás, até que sente uma superfície fria contra suas costas: uma pedra enorme. O hanyou sorri vitorioso ao vê-la encurralada e quando se aproxima apóia os braços na pedra, fazendo com que Kagome ficasse entre eles.

- Pensou que podia ter se livrado de mim tão fácil? – Ele sussurra em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar – Você não deveria ter me provocado. – Diz aproximando rapidamente o rosto do dela lhe dando um beijo urgente, que é retribuído com a mesma urgência.

As mãos da garota automaticamente percorrem dos ombros largos até as costas do hanyou indecisas de onde ficar. Ele acariciava os cabelos dela com uma mão e a envolvia pela cintura com a outra. Depois de longos minutos, Inuyasha, ofegante, morde delicadamente o lábio inferior de Kagome, partindo o beijo em busca de ar.

- Impressão minha, ou ta quente aqui? – Sussurra a garota, com a respiração mais estabilizada, provocando risos no hanyou, que cora levemente.

- Acho que não é impressão... Mas eu posso resolver isso! – Murmura maliciosamente, roçando os lábios nos dela.

- Como? – Indaga fechando os olhos, já ficando um pouco tonta pela nova aproximação.

- Assim! – Sorri Inuyasha, passando um dos braços pelas pernas da garota, a pegando no colo e pulando na água.

- INUYASHAA! – Grita Kagome entre risadas, já completamente encharcada, dando soquinhos no hanyou, que ria junto.

- AI! Para que isso dói! – Pede o hanyou segurando os pulsos de Kagome, a fazendo rir mais ainda.

- Fracote! – Murmura mostrando a língua para o hanyou que não contem um sorriso.

- Mas então... Onde agente estava mesmo? - Diz sorrindo travesso, puxando Kagome pela cintura.

- Não sei! Não to lembrando! – Fala inocentemente, fitando os lábios no hanyou.

- Sorte que eu não esqueci! – Murmura sorrindo travesso, voltando a colar os lábios aos dela, que o abraça pelo pescoço, embrenhando uma das mãos em seus cabelos.

Enlaçando-a pela cintura, Inuyasha a puxa com mais força, querendo acabar com todo espaço que havia entre eles. Como se para se aproximar mais, ele começa a dar passos para frente, fazendo com que Kagome, consequentemente caminhasse também, mas para o lado contrário. Totalmente aéreo do que acontecia a sua volta, o hanyou continuava a empurrá-la, até que sentiu Kagome cortar o beijo bruscamente.

- AI! – Murmura a garota, o empurrando levemente.

- O que foi? – Pergunta preocupado, a vendo colocar a mão sobre o braço.

- Bati com o meu ombro na ponta da pedra. – Murmura com os olhos já marejados.

- Ká, me desculpa! – Fala Inuyasha culpado - Eu não percebi que...

- Ta tudo bem Inu! Não foi culpa sua. – Sorri fracamente, limpando a lágrima que havia escorrido.

- Deixa eu ver! – Pede carinhosamente, limpando outra lágrima do rosto de Kagome.

- Ta! – Concorda, passando a abrir alguns dos botões do colete, mas sem conseguir tira-lo pela dor no ombro.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo. – Fala o hanyou sorrindo.

Após Kagome assentir, Inuyasha puxa lentamente o colete dela, ajudando-a a tirá-lo com cuidado. Já livre do colete, ele puxa a alça da regata para o lado, para poder ver melhor, se deparando com um hematoma bastante avermelhado.

- Não foi tão feio assim. – Fala Inuyasha sorrindo, acariciando o rosto de Kagome – É só colocar um pouquinho de gelo e...

- INUYASHA? KAGOME? O QUE DIABOS VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AÍ? – Grita Miroku, que os encarava da margem do lago, pensando o mais errado possível da cena a sua frente.

- Mi... Miroku? O que você está fazendo aqui? - Pergunta Inuyasha surpreso se virando para o amigo.

- Procurando vocês! Ta TODO MUNDO atrás de vocês! E eu pensando que tinham se perdido! Se soubéssemos que estavam aí se agarrando, não teríamos nos dado ao trabalho de procurar! – Diz Miroku sorrindo maliciosamente para os amigos.

- Não é bem isso que você está pensando Miroku! – Fala Inuyasha nervosamente, tentando se explicar.

- Você hein Inuyasha! Não sabia que você chegaria a esse ponto! Em uma cachoeira!

- O QUE? – Praticamente grita Kagome, corando furiosamente.

- Não fala besteira Miroku! A Ká se machucou! Eu só estava vendo o machucado. – Tenta se explicar o hanyou, passando as mãos nos cabelos nervosamente.

- Aha, sei!

- Feh! Desisto! Vamos Ká, temos que colocar um gelo no seu ombro. – Diz Inuyasha, estendendo uma mão a Kagome, para ajudá-la a sair da água.

- Tudo bem! Vamos. – Responde sorrindo, aceitando a ajuda do hanyou.

- Kagoooooooooooome! Onde você estava? – Indaga Sango, assim que vê a amiga sair de uma trilha, junto com Inuyasha e Miroku.

- Hmmm... Eu... É que...

- Eles estavam se comen...

- A Kagome ficou preocupada quando eu saí escondido e foi ver se estava tudo bem! Mas acabamos nos perdendo – Interrompe Inuyasha, recebendo um sorrido de agradecimento de Kagome e dando uma pisada forte no pé de Miroku que segura um grito de dor – Sorte nossa que o Miroku nos encontrou.

- Até que você não é tão inútil! – Fala Sango, olhando de canto para Miroku.

- AAAAH, MEU HERÓI! – Grita Jankotsu enlaçando Miroku pelo pescoço, que se contorcia para tentar se livrar do abraço, causando risadas em todos.

- KAGOME! – Chama Kouga, praticamente correndo em direção a garota – Nossa, fiquei tão preocupado!

- Hmm, oi Kouga! – Murmura ao ser puxada para um abraço, mas não deixando de perceber (e se divertir com) o olhar que Inuyasha lançou aos dois antes de se afastar.

- Ta Kouga, larga ela um pouco, nós precisamos conversar! – Diz Sango piscando para Kagome que sorri.

- Realmente, precisamos conversar! Vem diva! – Fala Jankotsu, que já havia largado Miroku e puxava Kagome para longe de Kouga.

- E então, o que querem conversar? – Pergunta Kagome rindo, já longe do yokai.

- Nada não, era só pra te livrar dele! – Diz Sango sorrindo.

- Já disse que amo vocês? – Exclama Kagome entre risos, abraçando Sango e Jankotsu enquanto caminhavam até uma pedra para sentarem-se, mas são interrompidos por um grito.

- A KAEDE TA INDO FAZER INSPEÇÃO NAS BARRACAS! – Grita Naraku, causando o maior alvoroço entre todos os campistas.

- Ai meu deus! – Exclama Kagome apavorada. – Eu to encharcada!

- Vamos Ká! A gente dá um jeito nisso lá dentro da barraca! – Grita Sango, segurando sua mão e puxando-a em direção a trilha que levava de volta as barracas.

As duas saem correndo, sendo seguidas por Jankotsu. Quando chegam na frente da barraca, as duas se despedem rapidamente do amigo. Kagome entra já tirando a blusa e colocando uma seca, enquanto Sango guardava os vestígios de salgadinhos e doces que tinham por ali.

- Credo Ká! O que é isso no seu ombro? – Pergunta Sango, com os olhos arregalados para o machucado da amiga.

- Bem, foi o Inuyasha. – Responde Kagome, ao mesmo tempo em que deitava no saco de dormir ao lado do de Sango – Quer dizer, nós estávamos lá na cachoeira e...

- Shhh! – Fala Sango repentinamente – Acho que a Kaede ta vindo! Finja que está dormindo!

As duas ficam em silêncio e com os olhos fechados, enquanto ouvem o barulho do zíper da barraca sendo aberto. Em seguida, Kagome é cutucada no braço.

- Ká... – Sussurra uma voz que ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar no mundo.

- Inuyasha! O que você está fazendo aqui! – Ela sussurra para ele, com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto. – A Kaede pode vir a qualquer minut...

- Shh! – Fala Inuyasha, colocando um dedo nos lábios de Kagome, para que ela ficasse em silêncio – Ela ta dormindo? – Ele aponta para Sango.

- Sim. – Responde Kagome, desejando mentalmente que Sango continuasse fingindo que estava dormindo – Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Bem – Ele começa a corar – É só que... Lá na cachoeira... E depois... Bem, a verdade é que a gente não se despediu direito...

Kagome abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Certo. E você veio me dar boa noite? – Ela fala, já olhando para os lábios do hanyou.

- Como você consegue ler meus pensamentos?

- Hmm... Poder feminino? – Ela sorri e ele se aproxima dos lábios dela, também sorrindo.

- Sabia que eu adoro seu sorriso? – Ele fala, e ela responde com um beijo calmo, correspondido imediatamente pelo hanyou.

- Sabia que eu também adoro o seu sorriso? – Kagome diz, dando um selinho nele.

- Se eu disser que sabia, você acreditaria?

- Seu bobo! – Ela lhe dá outro selinho – Boa noite!

- Boa noite! – Ele sorri para ela, e lhe dá outro selinho.

Inuyasha se levanta e sai da barraca, fechando o zíper logo em seguida. Quando seus passos se distanciam, Kagome solta um suspiro e abre um sorriso bobo.

- AI. MEU. DEUS. O que exatamente foi isso? – Pergunta Sango, com um sorriso ainda maior que o de Kagome.

- Bem, digamos que resolvemos dar uma trégua! – Fala Kagome – Ah! E é óbvio que o fato de ele beijar muito bem ajudou bastante! – Sango encara a amiga, que sorria de canto, e as duas começam a rir.

**OOOOoooooOOOO**

**AdamuNaruto: Coisa mais perfeita o Inu nadando, não? *-* Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos ;***

**lah 15: Adorei escrever a Kiki vadia e o Jankotsu brigando! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado! Beijos ;***

**lappstift: E quem não ama o Jankotsu? E a Sango brigando então? :B Bem, é um xingamento, não sei dizer exatamente o que! okpsaopspkasaopsaopskao O Kouga é carente mesmo! Brincadeira :B Desculpe a demora! Realmente não consegui escrever mais rápido! Espero que tenha gostado do que aconteceu na "moita" skaoksopaokspkaopskaop Beijos ;***

**Lu Higurashi: Pelo visto não era só impressão sua! :B Você realmente deve ser vidente! Não teve a parte da caverna, mas o resto né... SOAKOPSKAPSOAPSOAKSOPA Amo o Jankotsu tbm! *-* Na verdade o Miroku só tem que se decidir logo. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijos ;***

**nakashima ayumu: Nooooooossa! Que inveja! Se é só por isso eu desculpo! Ah tri :B Aliás, quem tem que pedir desculpas agora sou eu, por ter demorado tanto para postar! Que bom que continua gostando da fic! O Jankotsu é TDB! A Sango explodindo foi engraçado de escrever. Que bom que gostou! Espero que tenha gostado desse tbm, pq eu adorei escrever! Beijos ;***

**SasukeLiscano: Aah, o Jankotsu é demais! Não, as mulheres nao gostam, e sim AMAM ele! skoapksopaoksaposa Eles não se decidem né? Mas quem sabe isso ainda muda? :B Que bom que está curtindo. Desculpe a demora. Beijos ;***


	14. Pesadelos

**Oi gente!**

**Mais um capítulo da fic!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Beijos ;***

**Inuyasha não me pertence, mas tia Rumiko me empresta de vez em quando :B**

**Capítulo 14 – Pesadelos**

O barulho da cachoeira era reconfortante. Fazia com que Kagome se lembrasse de Inuyasha. Ela estava sentada em cima da pedra em que ela e o hanyou se beijaram na noite passada. Kagome sorri abertamente ao se lembrar de Inuyasha na sua barraca, com o rosto corado, enquanto lhe dava um beijo de boa noite.

De repente ela escuta um barulho logo abaixo, dentro do lago formado pela cachoeira. Kagome sorri, ela sabia quem era. Ela tinha certeza. Desce correndo da pedra e entra silenciosamente na água. Dando mais alguns passos, consegue vislumbrar as costas de Inuyasha. Ela sorri e começa a correr, com uma vontade enorme de se prender nos braços do hanyou. O barulho dos passos dela na água, fez com que ele se virasse. Imediatamente o sorriso de Kagome se desfaz. Ele não estava sozinho. Uma loira magrela de olhos azuis sorria vitoriosamente, abraçada em sua cintura.

- Inuyasha? – Kagome pergunta não conseguindo acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

- Olá Kagome! – Ele fala naturalmente.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Como assim? – Ele pergunta confuso.

- O que _ela _está fazendo agarrada na _sua_ cintura?

- Oh! Isso. Bem, eu e Kikyou estamos namorando.

- O que? Ah! Para Inuyasha! Que brincadeira idiota!

- Eu estou falando sério! Você pensou o que? Ficaria comigo uma noite e eu já seria seu? Se liga princesa!

- M...mas Inu...

- Ah! Qual é? Você quer uma prova? – Pergunta Kikyou, com os olhos transbordando orgulho. – Pois então te dou uma prova! Aliás, _quantas_ você quiser.

Então Kikyou envolve Inuyasha pelo pescoço, lhe dá um selinho e em seguida inicia um beijo mais profundo. Automaticamente os braços do hanyou envolvem a garota e acariciam seus cabelos loiros.

Duas lágrimas escorriam do rosto de Kagome. Então ela escuta a voz de Sango.

- Kagome?

Kikyou e Inuyasha agora haviam se separado e estavam de mãos dadas, rindo absurdamente alto de Kagome, que agora perdia a conta das lágrimas que lhe escorriam pelo rosto.

- Kagome? Você está bem? – Pergunta Sango insistentemente – Você ta me ouvindo?

Então Kagome cai na água. Ela começa ir mais para o fundo. Agora podia ouvir Kikyou e Inuyasha rindo ao longe e Sango insistentemente a chamar-lhe. E de repente tudo fica escuro.

Kagome abre os olhos e se depara com o teto da barraca azul escura. Pisca algumas vezes e vê o rosto de Sango, com uma expressão preocupada.

- Você ta bem Ká?

- Ann?

-Você ta... chorando?

Antes de Kagome pensar em responder a amiga, a barraca é invadida por uma mulher loira com olhos extremamente verdes e uma expressão entediada no rosto.

- Srta Taijy e Srta Higurashi, hora de levant... Oh! Pelo que vejo já estão acordadas! Que milagre! A Srta Taijy está realmente ajudando a Srta Higurashi a tomar jeito! Espero que continue assim! – Kaede sorri estranhamente e prossegue falando – O café será servido agora, não se atrasem!

- Que velha insuportável! – Grunhi Kagome por entre os dentes, após a monitora se retirar da cabana.

- Calma amiga! Vamos nos trocar logo para não arrumarmos mais encrenca com essa insuportável. – Diz Sango, ao mesmo tempo em que se levanta e troca de roupa, sendo seguida por Kagome, que solta um suspiro, não sabendo se por raiva da Kaede ou pelo sonho, ou melhor, pesadelo, que teve.

OOOOOooooooOOOOOO

- Eca! Será que essa mulher não se toca que ninguém gosta desse sanduíche? – Exclama Sango indignada. Ela vestia um short jeans escuro, uma regata colada roxa e o all star roxo. Seu cabelo estava solto, apenas com a franja presa para trás. Ela estava sentada junto de Kagome e Jankotsu.

- Nem me fala fofa! Essa coisa é pior que o produto que aquela loira nojenta usa no cabelo! – Exclama Jankotsu, com uma cara de nojo tão explícita que faz as duas amigas rirem. Ele vestia uma calça jeans clara com alguns rasgos, uma camisa justa em tom degrade de rosa.

- Sabe eu acho que esse sand... – Começa Kagome, mas se interrompe quando duas mãos bloqueiam sua visão. Ela sorri imediatamente ao sentir o perfume do hanyou, adivinhando quem era. Ela coloca suas mãos por cima das dele, as tirando dali, se virando para ele e lhe dando um beijo.

- Bom dia! – Ele exclama alegre, mas sua expressão muda radicalmente quando encara os sanduíches. – Isso é o café?

- Pois é. Mas veja pelo lado bom, é outro sabor! – Fala Kagome, apontando para o sanduíche que tinha uma gosma alaranjada dessa vez. Inuyasha responde com uma cara de nojo, fazendo Kagome rir.

A garota vestia um short jeans de cor bege, uma regata preta com alças trançadas e tênis. O hanyou vestia uma bermuda jeans de tom escuro e uma camiseta vermelha de manga curta.

- PARA TUDO QUE EU TO PERDIDA! O QUE aconteceu com vocês? – Pergunta Jankotsu com um sorriso enorme nos lábios e os olhos brilhando.

Kagome e Inuyasha sorriem e antes que pudessem pensar em uma resposta, são interrompidos por Miroku:

- Hey! Vocês vão comer esses sanduíches?

Sango torce o nariz e entrega o dela para Miroku.

- Só espero que a _Kagura _não se importe de beijar a sua boca depois que você comer o sanduíche! – Responde Sango em tom irônico.

- Oh! Não se preocupe querida! – Retruca Kagura, que aparece do nada, abraçando Miroku pela cintura. – Achei balas de hortelã na minha mochila! O Mi-kun pode comer quantos sanduíches quiser! E eu não me importaria de beijá-lo mesmo sem as balas, pois ele beija muuuuuuito bem!

Kagura vestia um short saia preto, uma blusa de amarrar no pescoço de cor vermelha e tênis. O cabelo estava amarrado em um trança. Miroku vestia uma bermuda preta e uma regata verde.

- Oh! Verdade? – Sango revira os olhos e fala mais para Miroku do que para Kagura – Pois você devia beijar o Ban! Minha nossa! Isso sim que é beijo de verdade!

- Falando de mim? – Pergunta Bankotsu que se juntava ao grupo com um sorriso no rosto.

- Oh sim! – Miroku abre um sorriso diabólico – Sangozinha estava nos contando o quanto você beija bem! E de como ela sentiu saudades só em uma noite!

- Verdade? – Ele pergunta esperançoso e com um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios.

- Bem eu... – Sango começa a falar, mas é interrompida pela voz da monitora. - Bom dia campistas! Espero que tenham tido uma ótima noite, porque a minha foi maravilhosa! – Fala Kaede com um sorriso enorme estampado na face – Nada melhor do que ar puro nos pulmões para nos dar energia e animação! Pois bem, hoje teremos toda a manhã livre para nos divertirmos na cachoeira! Apenas mais tarde, depois de almoçarmos, é que teremos uma nova tarefa. Espero que aproveitem bastante! – E então ela se vira e vai conversar com Myouga.

Os amigos se dispersam, cada um em direção a sua barraca, para colocarem as roupas de banho.

OOOOOooooOOOOO

- Então Inuyasha! Quem diria! – Fala Miroku com um sorriso malicioso – A Kagome, hein?

- Cala a boca! –Retruca o hanyou sem conter um sorriso.

Os dois haviam chegado há pouco tempo na cachoeira. Eles estavam sentados em uma pedra, molhando apenas os pés na água. Miroku vestia uma bermuda preta e uma regata também preta, deixando a mostra seus braços musculosos. Inuyasha estava com uma bermuda laranja e não usava camisa, deixando sua barriga bem desenhada a mostra.

- Mas então, você gosta dela? – Miroku insiste na conversa.

- Hmm.. Miroku? E a Kagura hein? – Pergunta o hanyou, achando uma desculpa para se livrar da conversa.

- Credo! Se quisesse que eu ficasse quieto era só pedir! – Exclama ofendido.

- Mas eu pedi. – Murmura o hanyou, mais para si do que para o amigo.

- Sabe... Não achei que a Sango fosse assim tão... hmm... atirada.

- Atirada? – Pergunta o hanyou.

- É, você sabe. Ter ficado com o Bankotsu. Eu realmente achei que ela tava na minha. Acho que eu devo tirá-la da minha cabeça. – Diz Miroku, abaixando a cabeça em sinal de derrota.

- Bem, acho que vai ser um pouco difícil fazer isso agora.

- Por quê? – Ele ergue a cabeça, em tempo de ver Inuyasha apontando para a entrada da cachoeira, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Ao se virar, Miroku se depara com Kagome e Sango que conversavam alegremente enquanto caminhavam na direção deles. Kagome vestia um biquíni vermelho, com a parte de cima trançada atrás do pescoço e Sango usava um biquíni azul com estampa de flores em branco.

- Oi meninos! – Cumprimenta Sango sorrindo, mas desviando o olhar, envergonhada por Miroku a olhar de cima a baixo pela quinta vez.

- Oi! Nossa, sabia que a minha cor favorita é vermelho? – Diz Inuyasha sorrindo, enlaçando Kagome pela cintura e puxando-a para mais perto, depositando um beijo em seu pescoço e a fazendo rir.

- Não, não sabia, foi pura coincidência! Mas fico feliz que tenha acertado! – Murmura Kagome no ouvido de Inuyasha, e em seguida lhe dá um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Nossa, que coisa fofa! Mas pra mim já deu! Fui! – Fala Miroku saindo de perto dos amigos com a cara amarrada.

- Pra mim também! Tchau pra vocês! Não façam nada que eu não faria! – Diz Sango dando uma piscadinha para Kagome, que responde apenas com um sorriso.

- Achei que eles não iam mais embora! – Murmura Inuyasha com uma expressão pensativa, mas sem conseguir esconder o sorriso de divertimento – Enfim sós!

- Inuyasha! – Repreende Kagome.

- Ah, vai dizer que você também não via a hora de se livrar deles? – Pergunta, puxando a garota pela cintura, acabando com o pouco espaço entre eles.

- Não! – Responde a garota sorrindo e o enlaçando pelo pescoço.

- Mesmo? – Continuando com a provocação, o hanyou começa a aproximar mais o rosto do dela – Porque eu já não via a hora de ficar sozinho com você de novo e continuar de onde paramos ontem.

- E porque agente não termina esse papo logo e cont... – Mas a garota é interrompida por Inuyasha, que a puxa pela nuca e cola os lábios aos dela, sendo correspondido com a mesa intensidade.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! EU SÓ POSSO ESTAR SONHANDO! EU SABIA QUE TINHA ALGO ENTRE VOCÊS! – Grita a voz inconfundível de Jankotsu, chamando toda a atenção para ele, até mesmo a de Inuyasha e Kagome, que se afastam assustados.

- EU SABIA DESDE O INICIO! – Continua gritando Jankotsu, e passa a saltitar até os dois amigos. Ele vestia uma bermuda cor de rosa e tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-Jan, para de gritar! – Pede Kagome envergonhada, escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Inuyasha.

- É, Purpurina! Para de fazer escândalo!

- MAS EU TO TÃAAAAAAAAAO FELIZ! GENTE, NÃO PERCAM! – Fala Jankotsu ainda mais alto, se virando para os campistas enquanto batia palmas animadamente – O INU-XUXU E A KÁ ESTÃO FICANDO!

- Jankotsu! Para com isso! – Repreende Kagome sorrindo sem graça e ficando ainda mais vermelha. Ela tenta se esconder novamente em Inuyasha, mas algo a puxa pelo braço.

- Kagome! Me diz por favor que você não está com esse... esse... CACHORRO! – Exclama Kouga incrédulo.

- Hmm, Kouga... Na verdade... Eu estou sim! – Diz a garota sem conseguir para de sorrir.

- TOOOOOMA LOBO! Ela preferiu ficar comigo! Agora v...

- INUYASHA! POR FAVOR! Me diz que você não me trocou por essa... Essa... Grrr! – Grita Kikyou, marchando até perto do hanyou.

- Na verdade... Sim! – Responde Inuyasha sorrindo, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

- Pois é, mas agora... TIRA AS MÃOS DELA LOBO! – Grita o hanyou percebendo que Kouga ainda segurava Kagome pelo braço.

- NÃO SOLTO! – Impõem Kouga possessivamente.

- ENTÃO EU TE FAÇO SOLTAR! – Grita o hanyou já querendo pular no pescoço do yokai.

- DÁ PRA VOCÊS PARAREM DE BRIGAR? – Se ouve a voz esganiçada de Kikyou, que se coloca entre os dois com as duas mãos na cintura. – Agora eu exijo uma explicação! Inuyasha Taisho, como assim você trocou uma loira gostosa, linda e de invejáveis olhos azuis por uma magricela, sem sal com cabelo de palha e olhos opacos como a Kagome? Isso é INACEITÁVEL! – Exclama a garota com uma expressão incrédula no rosto.

- O QUEEE? VOCÊ VAI VER QUEM É QUE TEM CABELO DE PALHA PATY LOIRA! – Grita Kagome, saindo furiosamente de trás do Kouga, pronta para furar, se possível, os olhos na menina, que assustada, pula no pescoço de Inuyasha.

Antes que Kagome pudesse segurar Kikyou pelos cabelos, dois braços fortes a seguram pela cintura, puxando-a para trás, enquanto ela esperneava para se soltar.

- Para com isso Ká! Se acalma! – Pede Kouga, tentando acalmá-la.

- EEEEI, TIRA AS MÃOS DO QUE É MEU! – Grita Inuyasha para Kouga, tirando bruscamente os braços de Kikyou do seu pescoço e avançando no yokai.

- MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – Indaga a voz inconfundível de Kaede, chamando a atenção de todos que, ao se virarem, percebem estar cercados de campistas, que se divertiam muito com a cena.

- Iiih, lá vamos nós de novo! – Suspira Kagome, já prevendo o discurso.

**OOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOO**

- Pelo menos ela não deu mais um castigo pra vocês! – Fala Sango, sentada ao lado de Kagome e Jankotsu em uma pedra na beira do rio, não muito afastada do acampamento.

- Pois é, mas mesmo com castigo, só de ter visto a cara da Paty loira, já valeu a pena! – Murmura Kagome sorrindo.

- Ai diva, você tem sorte! O que era aqueles dois pedaços de mau caminho brigando por você? Também quero! – Suspira Jankotsu, fazendo as garotas rirem.

- Pode ficar com Kouga pra você! – Diz a garota rindo.

- Não fala assim que eu acredito!

- Mas é ver...

- O que foi? – Pergunta Sango a amiga que para de falar bruscamente.

- Hmm, eu acho que o bofe dela ta chamando Sango! – Diz Jankotsu sorrindo maliciosamente, ao perceber a troca de olhares entre Kagome e Inuyasha, que a encarava do outro lado do acampamento, gesticulando com a cabeça para a cachoeira.

- Eu acho que vou dar uma voltinha! – Declara Kagome sorrindo ao se levantar.

- Vou repetir: não faça nada que eu não faria! – Diz Sango rindo.

- Bobagem! Ká, faz tudo que eu faria e mais um pouco! – Exclama Jankotsu, dando uma piscadinha para Kagome, que começa a se afastar.

Antes que a garota conseguisse atravessar o acampamento, ouve alguém chamando seu nome. Ela tenta ignorar apressando o passo, mas um braço forte a segura.

- Kagome? Posso falar com você? – Pede Kouga a encarando.

- Pode! – Suspira a garota, impaciente – Mas seja rápido.

- Eu queria dizer que eu sinto muito por antes e... – Já sem conseguir prestar atenção no que o yokai falava, ela apenas concordava com a cabeça enquanto olhava fixamente para a grande pedra, que escondia a trilha para a cachoeira, onde Inuyasha devia estar esperando. Enquanto Kouga continuava falando, Kagome teve a sensação de ver um movimento próximo a trilha, mas logo afastou a ideia da cabeça, afinal, quem teria coragem de entrar no meio de uma mata fechada, fora ela e Inuyasha, os únicos, tirando Miroku, que conheciam o caminho? – Enfim, eu queria dizer que eu gosto muito de você, e não queria que nossa amizade terminasse por uma bobagem dessas e...

- Tudo bem Kouga! - "Nossa, eu já tinha até esquecido dele!" Pensa Kagome. - Você está desculpado! Agora tenho que ir pegar... Hmm... Lenha! Sabe como é né? Para a fogueira! Tchau! – Fala a garota se afastando rapidamente do yokai, que parecia ter acreditado na sua desculpa.

Ao se ver livre de olhares curiosos, Kagome segue até a trilha que a levaria até a clareira, caminhando rapidamente, afinal, era capaz de Inuyasha querer esganá-la por ter demorado tanto. Com esses pensamentos, ela se permite sorrir. Quem imaginaria que ela e Inuyasha estariam juntos, depois de tantas brigas?

Saindo da trilha, a garota caminha cuidadosamente até a beira do rio, com a intenção de surpreender o hanyou. Porém, ao contrário do que ela esperava, quem foi surpreendida foi ela, que ao se virar, se depara com Inuyasha enlaçando Kikyou pela cintura, e a puxando para mais perto, enquanto ela tirava a mão de seus olhos e as escorregavam até a sua nuca, iniciando um beijo urgente, parecendo até mesmo agressivo.

**OOOOoooooooooooOOOO**

**lappstift: Ai obrigada! *o* ksopakosakopskopakospa Esqueço das pessoas que tem asma as vezes. Me desculpa. :B ksoaksopakksopakospakops Perfeito ele, não? *-* Obrigada! Beijos ;***

**Ayame Gawaine: Também fico do lado do Miroku. Também AMEI a cena da cachoeira *-* ksaoksopakposasopasap Espero que goste desse cap! Beijos ;***

**lah15: Que bom que está gostando! O Kouga é um chato mesmo. Quem não ama o Jankotsu? *-* Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos ;***

**Adamunaruto: Siiim! Babei escrevendo! *o* De nada. Espero que goste desse capítulo! Sim, a Kikyou não se meteu! *o* Beijos ;***

**Lu Higurashi: Inu e Ká muuito fofos *o* Ah, mas o Miroku e a Sango também são fofos, eles só tem que se acertar *-* o Kouga é um pateta ¬¬ E o Jan perfeito *o* ksopaksoasopaspa Demorei de novo né? Sabe o que é? Muitas provas e a criatividade foi passear e me deixou aqui. Ksoaospaposasoapksoaspoa Ah, claro, quero marcar um horário com vc! Beijos ;***

**nakashima ayumu: Que bom que gostou tanto *-* Ah, sim a Kikyou tem que aprontar né ¬¬ Ah, quem não queria ser a Ká? *-* Espero que goste do capítulo! Beijos ;***


	15. Caça ao Tesouro

**Oi gente!**

**Desculpas de novo pela demora! Foi mal mesmo.**

**Como vocês sabem, Inuyasha não me pertence.**

**Capítulo 15 – Caça ao Tesouro**

- E no final, descobri que ela só estava apaixonada por mim! – Bankotsu solta uma risada – Todo aquele mistério só por causa disso!

- Uhuum... – Murmura Sango pela quinta vez seguida.

- Sabe Sango, gosto de você porque tem atitude! – Ele fala com um sorriso deslumbrado. – Quando você descobriu que gostava de mim, não esperou por uma resposta ou por qualquer outra coisa. Foi lá e deu! Quer dizer, você sabia que eu tava afim de você também! – Bankotsu solta um suspiro – Ai, ai... O que nós temos só pode ser química!

- Uhuum... – Responde Sango, olhando para o chão e encarando formigas com enorme interesse.

- SANGO!

- Ká? – Sango ergue a cabeça ao reconhecer a voz que chamava seu nome – O que foi?

- Vem aqui agora! – Kagome fala duramente.

- Ah não! – Reclama Bankotsu segurando a mão de Sango – Eu estou com ela agora! Estou contand...

- AGORA! – Ela encara o garoto com um olhar penetrante e furioso, que o faz se encolher e sair caminhando, tropeçando nos próprios pés.

- Nossa! O que aconteceu? – Sango pergunta, se divertindo com a cena de Bankotsu e também preocupada com a amiga.

- Vamos! – Kagome puxa a garota em direção ao lago, em uma parte mais afastada dos outros campistas. As duas amigas se sentam na pedra e molham os pés na água gelada.

- Tudo bem, pode me contar o que ta acontecendo? Esse seu mistério todo esta me matando!

- Eu vi o Inuyasha beijando a Kikyou. – Fala Kagome, sem expressão e tentando digerir ainda a cena que havia presenciado.

- O QUE?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

- Mas como? Quer dizer, ele estava tão fofo com você! Você tem CERTEZA?

- Sango! Eu sei o que eu vi ta bom? – Fala Kagome em tom ríspido.

- Ta bem, desculpe. – Fala Sango, abaixando a cabeça e balançando os pés na água. Ela pensava no que poderia estar acontecendo com Inuyasha, afinal ele realmente parecia estar gostando da sua amiga. – Ei Ká! – Sango ergue a cabeça com um brilho nos olhos – E se isso tudo for armação da Kikyou? Você sabe que ela não mede esforços para ter o que quer. E o que ela quer é o Inuyasha. Nada mais fácil do que tirar você do caminho antes.

- Hmm... Não acho que seja isso. Ela não chegaria a esse ponto. – Diz Kagome tristemente – E além do mais, Inuyasha estava abraçando-a pela cintura. E ele que iniciou o beijo.

- Que estranho. Mas eu acho que essa história ta muito mal explicada. – Afirma Sango, com a testa franzida. – Acho que o Inuyasha não faria isso com você e aind...

Sango para bruscamente de falar quando vê Inuyasha se aproximando.

- Oi Ká! – Ele fala, se aproximando para dar um beijo nos lábios garota, que vira o rosto, fazendo com que ele conseguisse beijar apenas sua bochecha. Ele franze a testa e a encara – Ei! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Inuyasha. Sai. – Kagome consegue pronunciar pausadamente. Seus punhos estavam fechados com força ao lado do corpo.

- O que? – Ele pergunta confuso.

- Você pediu pra ela avisar. – Sango fala como se fosse óbvio.

- O que? Avisar o que? – Inuyasha pergunta ainda mais confuso.

- Você pediu pra lembrar você de nunca se aproximar de uma garota furiosa.

- Mas o que t... – Porém Inuyasha é interrompido por Miroku, que se aproximou ao ver a cena que se passava. O garoto segura o braço do hanyou e murmura – Cara, se você quer saber, é melhor sair daqui.

- Mas por quê? O que eu fiz? – Inuyasha pergunta cada vez mais sem entender.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? VOCÊ AINDA PERGUNTA? – Kagome o encara perplexa.

- Certo, nós vamos indo. – Diz Miroku, rindo nervosamente e puxando Inuyasha com ele. Os dois amigos vão caminhando até quase não enxergarem mais as duas garotas.

- Certo, O QUE você fez? – Pergunta Miroku apavorado. – Deve ter sido algo horrível para deixar Kagome assim.

- Esse é o problema Miroku! – Inuyasha respira fundo – Eu não sei o que eu fiz!

- Hmm... Talvez tenha sido o que você não fez! Sabe, garotas são complicadas. Você marcou algum encontro com ela, e se atrasou?

- MIROKU! Nós estamos no mato! Como eu vou marcar um encontro com ela?

- Certo. – Ele fala com a expressão pensativa – Se você não fez nada então...

- PUTA MERDA! – Inuyasha arregala os olhos – ELA VIU!

- Viu o que? – Miroku pergunta assustado.

- CARALHO! – Inuyasha continuava com os olhos arregalados.

- O que? O que ela viu? – Miroku praticamente pulava em volta de Inuyasha, querendo uma resposta.

- Já volto! Tenho que falar com ela. – Fala o hanyou, já correndo na direção em que as garotas estavam.

- Ei! Espera! – Grita Miroku, correndo atrás do amigo.

OOOOOoooooooOOOOOO

- VOCÊ VIU ISSO? – Explode Kagome, assim que Inuyasha é arrastado por Miroku. – ELE VEIO FALAR COMIGO COMO SE NADA TIVESSE ACONTECIDO! – Kagome andava impaciente de um lado para o outro. Enquanto falava gesticulava muito e sempre pedia a opinião de Sango, mesmo que não deixasse a amiga responder. – EU TO CERTA NÃO TO?

- Eu acho que...

- IDIOTA! QUE GRANDE IDIOTA!

- Sabe, eu acho que se...

- BURRA! COMO FUI BURRA! ELE DEVIA ESTAR COM ELA DESDE... DESDE SEMPRE!

- Mas e se ele...

- Kagome? – Inuyasha pergunta, após se aproximar cautelosamente da garota, que para de andar e gesticular e o encara, sendo acompanhada por Sango.

- O que você quer? – Kagome pergunta fria.

- Eu... Err... Podemos conversar?

- Estou ouvindo.

- Eu digo... A sós... – Kagome se vira para Sango e acena que sim com a cabeça, fazendo a amiga se afastar.

- INUYASHA! ESPERA! – Grita Miroku, que finalmente o alcançara.

- Miroku, agora não.

- Ann... Certo... – Ele fala, se retirando também.

- Fala logo Inuyasha, eu não tenho o dia inteiro!

- Bem, é que eu acho que... Eu acho que você viu uma coisa, que não era para ter visto. - Kagome ergue uma sobrancelha – Quer dizer, você acha que viu uma coisa, mas não era exatamente essa coisa que você estava pensando que viu, era outra coisa completamente diferente, entende? – Fala Inuyasha, passando a mão nos cabelos nervosamente.

- Inuyasha, me poupe, ok? Eu já vi tudo o que eu tinha pra ver!

- Não, você não ta entendendo, eu...

- Inuyasha!

- Kagome se você me deixar explicar eu...

- INUYASHA! Chega! Eu não quero ouvir! Se você quiser ficar com aquela paty loira, não sou eu que vou te impedir! Só me deixa em paz! – Kagome fala, se desviando do hanyou e caminhando para longe dele, enxugando uma lágrima que mesmo com esforço, não conseguiu conter.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOO

- Deixa eu adivinhar... Sanduíche de novo? – Pergunta Sango, revirando os olhos.

- E de que cor é o recheio hoje? – Pergunta Kagome irônica.

- Na verdade, o almoço são frutas. Aliás, muitas frutas. – Diz Bankotsu, que surge do nada atrás das garotas.

- Frutas? – Sango pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Que bom!

As garotas caminham até uma mesa improvisada, que tinha diversas frutas. Sango pega uma maçã e Kagome um pedaço de melancia. Elas se sentam em uma pedra que tinha por perto e começam a comer.

- Acho que esse é o melhor almoço que eles já nos deram aqui no mato. – Comenta Bankotsu, que comia uma banana e estava escorado em uma árvore.

- Verdade.

- Ei! Vocês viram o Miroku? – Pergunta Kagura sorridente. Ela acabara de chegar e vestia um short jeans e a parte de cima de seu biquíni vermelho com bolinhas brancas.

- Não. – Responde Sango, lançando um olhar congelante para a garota.

- Certo, se ele passar por aqui, digam que eu estou procurando por ele. – Ela fala e se retira, saltitando e cantarolando.

- Essa garota tem um problema. – Comenta Sango, revirando os olhos.

- E falando em problema... – Diz Kagome, ao notar que Miroku se aproximava.

- Ei! Vocês viram o Inuyasha? – Ele pergunta.

- Ele deve estar se agarrando com a Kikyou em algum canto! – Retruca Kagome, com irritação na voz.

- Hm... Certo, eu vou... Procurá-lo.

- Ei! Miroku! – Chama Sango, fazendo o garoto, que já havia se virado para sair, olhar para ela.

- Sim, Sango? – Ele abre um sorriso deslumbrante.

- Kagura pediu para avisar que está te procurando.

- Ah... – O sorriso de seu rosto de desfaz. – Pra que lado ela foi?

- Pra direita.

- Certo, vou indo então. Até mais! – Diz Miroku, indo para o lado oposto ao que Sango indicara.

- Esse garoto tem um problema. – Diz Bankotsu com uma expressão curiosa.

- Atenção, atenção! – A voz de Kaede se sobressai em meio a tantas outras, até o silêncio ser completo e apenas ela falar – Hoje de manhã, enquanto vocês se divertiam, alguns monitores voltaram até o acampamento, e pegaram alguns equipamentos necessários para nossa próxima atividade. Eles estão todos dentro dessas mochilas. – Ela aponta para um punhado de mochilas que incrivelmente ninguém ainda havia notado – Depois que eu terminar de falar, quero que cada um venha até aqui e pegue uma. Para termos maior contato com esse ar puro e vivenciarmos uma relação mais próxima com a natureza, hoje faremos uma caça ao tesouro! Bem, nós monitores escondemos um tesouro aqui na mata, vocês receberão os equipamentos necessários para encontrá-lo. Ele está dentro de uma caixa de madeira e, obviamente, quem encontrar terá uma surpresa! – Ela dá uma risadinha – Se começar a escurecer e vocês não acharem o tesouro retornem, pois é muito perigoso ficar na mata de noite. Um conselho: andem em grupos, pois nunca se sabe o que podemos encontrar! E a tarefa começa... AGORA!

Ao contrário da animação que Kaede esperava os campistas se arrastaram lentamente até as mochilas. A cara de decepção no rosto dela era incontestável.

- Hey! – Fala Kikyou com cara uma expressão convencida – Quem você acha que vai ganhar essa caça ao tesouro? – Ela pergunta estranhamente alto para Kagura, que estava ao seu lado.

- Não sei, quem você acha?

- Ah! Eu tenho certeza de que vai ser eu e o Inu! Ele é forte, bonito, inteligente e, ainda por cima, tem aquela pegada! E com a minha ajuda, nós ganharemos! – Ela sorri para Kagura e lança um olhar superior para Kagome, que revira os olhos.

- Pois eu acho que consigo encontrar o tesouro antes de você Paty loira!

- Aé? Pois saiba que eu sou muito melhor do que você em qualquer coisa! E com a ajuda dele, encontraremos antes de você! – Ela retruca, puxando Inuyasha que encarava o chão distraído, para perto dela. Ele olha para Kikyou, com uma expressão confusa e depois encara Kagome confuso.

- Pois com a minha ajuda, a Kagome irá vencer com toda a certeza! Porque nós ainda somos amigos! – Diz Kouga piscando para a garota que respira fundo e encara Sango com uma expressão de súplica.

- Vamos ver então! – Diz Kikyou, pegando sua mochila e arrastando Inuyasha trilha adentro.

- O que eu faço? – Kagome murmura para Sango.

- AMIGA! Não interessa o que você vai fazer, mas você não pode deixar a vaca de cabelo oxigenado e roupa de liquidação ganhar de você! – Jankotsu se intromete na conversa e sorri para a amiga.

- Você tem razão – Diz Kagome estufando o peito – Kagome Higurashi nunca irá perder para uma patricinha de quinta! – Depois de pronunciar essas palavras, ela pega sua mochila e se embrenha na mata, sendo seguida por Kouga que gritava seu nome e pedia para ela lhe esperar.

- Certo Jankotsu, o que você fez? – Pergunta Sango contendo um sorriso.

- Nada flor! Só fiz a nossa querida amiga resgatar o orgulho e o bom senso! – Ele pisca para Sango – Agora vamos indo, não quero ficar para trás!

OOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Já havia se passado um bom tempo desde que os campistas haviam entrado na floresta e a noite já havia começado a cair, mas nenhum deles tinha muita vontade de voltar para o acampamento, quer dizer...

- Ain meus pés como doem! Preciso de um escalda-pés urgente! – Resmunga Jankotsu se pendurando em Sango, que vinha logo atrás do grupo também se arrastando.

- Kagome, deixa disso! Já devem ter encontrado o tesouro há tempos! Vamos voltar! – Fala Sango cansada.

- Nem pensar Sango, só saio daqui quando encontrar o tesouro, aí vou esfregar na cara da Paty loira! – Diz Kagome mais a frente, guiando o grupo entre a mata.

- Ká, acho que deveríamos voltar! O tempo está fechando e... – Tenta convencê-la Kouga.

- Se você está cansado pode voltar! – Diz a garota sem nem ao menos olhar para ele.

- Não vou te deixar sozinha! – Fala o yokai emburrado.

- Eu e o Jan estamos voltando! Vê se não demorem! – Diz Sango praticamente se arrastando, mas sem deixar de lançar um olhar preocupado a amiga.

OOOOoooooOOOO

- Ká, eu acho melhor voltarmos! – Diz Kouga pela enésima vez em cinco minutos.

- Ta, ta, eu já vou! – Diz a garota revirando os olhos. Já estava pensando em xingar Kouga quando vê um movimento a sua frente.

- BAN? Que susto! Caramba! – Diz a garota com a mão no peito devido à surpresa de encontrar Bankotsu caminhando sozinho pela mata.

- Desculpa Ká, me perdi do meu grupo! – Diz o garoto sorrindo de canto.

- Cara! Achei que não tinha mais ninguém aqui no meio do mato e...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! Meu sapato! – Kouga é interrompido por um grito estridente que vinha de uma das trilhas até onde eles estavam.

- Para de gritar Kikyou, você não quer acordar os leões da montanha né? – Se ouve uma voz masculina em tom de tédio.

- Mas Inu...

- Ta, ta! Vamos logo! – Fala Inuyasha, aparecendo em uma das trilhas arrastando uma Kikyou completamente descabelada, com folhas presas até no decote da blusa.

- Inuyasha? Kikyou? Vocês também se perderam? – Pergunta Bankotsu tentando conter o riso ao notar o estado da garota a sua frente.

- Pois é! – Fala Inuyasha, soando tristemente enquanto lançava um olhar para Kagome, que olhava para todos os lados, menos para ele.

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse falar algo, a luz de um raio rasga o céu e com um estrondo, as trovoadas começam junto com uma chuva forte.

- NÃO PODIA FICAR MELHOR! – Grita Kouga colocando o casaco sobre a cabeça para tentar se proteger da chuva.

- MERDA! – Pragueja Inuyasha.

- MINHA CHAPINHA! – Fala Kikyou desesperada.

Mais um estrondo soa e assustados, os cinco saem correndo em direções opostas para procurar algum abrigo.

- Merda, assim a gente vai se perder e... AI! – Exclama Kagome ao trombar com alguma coisa que a faz cair no chão.

- Ká, você ta bem? – Pergunta a voz preocupada de Inuyasha, que se ajoelha em frente a garota ainda caída.

- Eu pareço bem Inuyasha? – Pergunta como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

- Hmm... Não? – Fala o hanyou com um sorriso debochado estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

- Grr... Sai! – Diz dando um tapa na mão do garoto e levantando sozinha.

Com um suspiro, Inuyasha encara a garota que já estava completamente molhada pela chuva e tinha uma expressão emburrada no rosto com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Ká! Vamos sair dessa chuva, vai?

- Eu não vou pra lugar nenhum com você! – Diz ríspida, virando o rosto em um gesto infantil, deixando impossível com que o hanyou não esboçasse um sorriso de canto.

- Kagome, para com isso! A gente vai acabar ficando doente! E estamos no meio do mato!

- Pode ir achar algum lugar pra se abrigar, não estou te prendendo! – Diz virando de costas para ele.

- Kagome, dá pra parar com isso? – Pede já perdendo a paciência.

- Inuyasha! Esquece que eu existo!

- COMO É QUE EU VOU ESQUECER QUE VOCÊ EXISTE SE EU MAL CONSIGO PARAR DE PENSAR EM VOCÊ, CARAMBA? – Grita Inuyasha irritado assustando a garota que se vira para ele surpresa.

- O... O que?

- É isso mesmo! Poxa, não dá pra ver que eu me apaixonei por você? – Pergunta o garoto um pouco mais calmo se aproximando rapidamente de Kagome.

- Inuyasha eu...

Antes que a garota pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o hanyou a puxa pela cintura e cola seus lábios ao dela, que, mesmo surpresa, corresponde ansiosamente. Em um lapso de consciência, as imagens de Inuyasha e Kikyou se beijando na clareira voltam a mente de Kagome, que ainda mais assustada e confusa com o que estava fazendo, morde a língua de Inuyasha e o empurra pelo peito, fazendo com que ele caísse sentado no chão molhado.

- AAI! Mas o que deu em voc...

- VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU IDIOTA INUYASHA? – Grita Kagome vermelha de raiva.

- Ká, o que foi? – Pergunta confuso se levantando.

- COMO VOCÊ TEM CORAGEM DE DIZER QUE ESTÁ APAIXONADO POR MIM SE HOJE MESMO EU TE VI AGARRADO COM A KIKY-BARANGA?

- Kagome, aquilo que você viu não foi bem aquilo! Eu...

- FOI O QUE INUYASHA? Você quer que eu acredite no que? Que você estava lá me esperando ai ela chegou por trás de você, cobriu seus olhos e você a beijou achando que era eu? – Fala irônica.

- Bem... Colocando desse jeito... – Diz coçando a nuca nervosamente.

- Grrr... – Com ainda mais raiva, Kagome sai marchando para se afastar do hanyou, mas é impedida quando ele a segura pelo braço.

- Ká, para com isso! Eu achei que era você, aí eu beijei ela e... Espera... Kagome? Tudo isso é... ciúmes? – Pergunta com um sorriso maroto surgindo nos lábios.

- CIÚMES INUYASHA? – Grita a garota se desvencilhando da mão do hanyou que prendia o seu braço e se afastando rapidamente – CIÚMES DE VOCÊ? Por favor, né!

- Tem certeza? – Diz tentando se aproximar novamente.

- Tenho! E também... e se fosse? Qual é o problema? – Diz cruzando os braços, impaciente, fazendo aumentar o sorriso do hanyou.

- Problema nenhuma eu só achei que...

- Não se aproxima! Eu não quero mais nada com você! Me deixa, ok? – Praticamente implora, baixando o olhar para o chão e desfazendo o sorriso de Inuyasha.

- Kagome eu... – Quando Inuyasha deu mais um passo em direção da garota, Kagome recuou três rapidamente, e sem perceber a grande caída de terra logo atrás, escorrega no barranco.

- KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**FIM**

**AAAAAAH! Te peguei! **

**Desculpa, não resisti! :B**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!**

**Beijinhos ;***

**OOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

**Respondendo...**

**lah15: Bem, ele tem a explicação dele né :B soapkopakospaposkapo Continuarei :D Beijos ;***

**nakashima ayumu: Desculpa pelo susto skopasoakskopsakop Ah, o Miroku não vai desistir não ;) Ah! Espero não ter te desapontado! :B Beijos ;***

**Luisa Higurashi Potter: Ai, a Kagome as vezes não pensa mesmo. ¬¬ Sim! Jan perfeito! *o* Kouga eu nem comento ¬¬ Foi mal a demora de novo! Beijos ;***

**Ayame Gawaine: Vamos falar sério, o Jan é tudo de bom e mais um pouco *o* soaosaposaskopapo A Sango e o Miroku ta uma novela já :B Mas eles se acertam, vamos dar um tepo pra eles. skopkaosaposaopsap nem comento sobre o barraco do kouga e da kikyou! mas certo que eu ia querer aqueles gatos brigando por mim , morri de inveja da kagome ¬¬ aopksoakspokasaokspoaskpaosk Ah, obrigada! Beijos ;***

**lappstift: KSAOPAOPSAOPSKOAKSOPA Kikyou bem louca e como sempre inconveniente ¬¬ Ah sim! Me desculpa pela demora, aliás, pelos dois atrasos né. Espero ter me redimido nesse capítulo. Beijo ;***

**flor do deserto: Ah, temos que ver o lado do Inu também! Senti falta do seu comentário skaoskopaksopa Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijo ;***


	16. Caverna

**Oi pessoal!**

**Tentei ser mais rápida dessa vez! Consegui?**

**Eu queria agradecer muito a todos que lêem a fic e que comentam e queria dizer que estou muito feliz por ter chegado aos 100 comentários! *o* Muito obrigado mesmo! :B**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Beijos ;***

**Capítulo 16 – Caverna**

- Kagome! Kagome fala comigo! Pelo amor de Deus, fala alguma coisa! – Gritava Inuyasha desesperado, enquanto descia o barranco atrás da garota.

Após conseguir chegar ao final da caída de terra, ele se depara com Kagome deitada de bruços, toda suja de terra, e pelo que ele pode perceber, estava desacordada. Indo até ela rapidamente, Inuyasha de abaixa e a vira, para tentar acordá-la.

- Ká? Acorda! – Fala receoso passando delicadamente as costas na mão do rosto da garota. Depois de alguns segundos, para o alívio do hanyou, Kagome começa a acordar.

- Inu... Inuyasha? O que aconteceu? – Pergunta fraca, tentando se sentar.

- Você caiu! Nossa, eu fiquei desesperado! Só de pensar que...

- Espera! Eu to me lembrando! Agente estava discutindo e então eu... – Diz a garota passando a mão no rosto.

- É, mas você está se sentindo bem? Tem alguma coisa doendo ou...

- Inuyasha Taisho! Sai de perto de mim AGORA! – Fala a garota firme, cortando o hanyou que a olha confuso.

- Kagome, o que eu fiz?

- A culpa é sua de eu ter caído! Se você não fosse tão idiota eu... Grr... Como eu odeio você! – Praticamente grita, surpreendendo Inuyasha, que continua estático a encarando.

- A culpa não é minha se você não viu a caída atrás de você, não venha me culpar! – Rebate, indignado com a acusação.

- Você é ridículo e insensível! Quer discutir comigo que estou jogada nesse chão sujo e coberta de lama? Eu esperava mais de você! – Fala cruzando os braços sobre o peito e fechando a cara.

Impaciente, Inuyasha passa as mãos pelos cabelos já completamente molhados e respira fundo tentando se acalmar.

- Tudo bem! Eu não vou discutir! – Fala se aproximando e estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Em uma atitude infantil, Kagome olha para a mão de Inuyasha, depois para ele e vira o rosto, passando a ignorá-lo.

- Kagome, não seja infantil. – Pede o hanyou, que continua sendo ignorado. – Tudo bem, se é assim que você quer tudo bem! Mas foi você quem pediu! – Fala perdendo completamente a paciência e se aproximando rapidamente dela. Em um gesto rápido, Inuyasha a levanta e a joga em seu ombro, como se fosse um saco de batatas.

- MAS O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Grita Kagome se debatendo.

- Tentando ser legal com você e te tirando da chuva! Viu como eu sou querido? – Responde sarcástico.

- INUYASHAAA! ME COLOCA NO CHÃO AGORA!

- Hmm... Não!

- EU JÁ FALEI PRA ME SOLTAR!

- Eu já ouvi e já respondi! Quer que eu repita? Tudo bem! NÃO!

Ainda com a garota se debatendo, Inuyasha caminha até uma gruta que havia visto durante o caminho na trilha, para poderem passar a noite fora da chuva, já que já havia escurecido. Chegando a gruta, o hanyou coloca Kagome no chão que assim que se vê livre se distancia dele o observando furiosamente.

- Por que você me trouxe pra cá? – Pergunta indignada.

- Pensava que você fosse mais inteligente que isso, mas tudo bem, eu vou explicar devagar pra ver se você entende: está escuro e chovendo, nada mais óbvio do que procurar um lugar para poder passar a noite fora da chuva. – Diz dando de ombros.

- Você só pode estar brincando se pensa que eu vou passar a noite em uma caverna sozinha com você!

- Na verdade não, já que ta caindo o mundo!

- Eu NÃO tenho medo de chuva ok! – Fala a garota decidida, caminhando em passos largos até a entrada da gruta, mas antes que pudesse sair um forte relâmpago faz tudo tremer. Pelo susto, Kagome volta praticamente correndo e se agarra ao pescoço de Inuyasha, escondendo o rosto em seu peito enquanto apertava os olhos com força.

- Não tem medo de chuva né? – Fala o hanyou com um sorriso torto, abraçando-a pela cintura.

- Ah, cala a boca! – Diz a garota se afastando dele rapidamente. Com um suspiro derrotado, Kagome caminha até uma das laterais da gruta e se senta abraçando as pernas e apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos.

Olhando para a garota sentada no chão, Inuyasha não pode deixar de se sentir mal pela situação em que estavam. Receoso, ele se aproxima dela e senta ao seu lado.

- Kagome?

- Ok, eu tenho medo de trovão. – Admite ainda com o rosto coberto. O hanyou não pôde deixar se sorrir com isso.

- Você quando não está gritando comigo até que é fofa! – Ele fala divertido.

- Que? - Pergunta surpresa levantando a cabeça, sem ter certeza se tinha ouvido certo.

- Nada! – Diz sorrindo torto. – Hm, você já me desculpou? – Pergunta voltando a ficar sério a encarando.

- Ainda não me decidi, e você não me convenceu!

- Kagome, quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que foi um engano eu ter beijado a Kikyou?

- Até você me explicar de um jeito convincente!

- Ok! Hmm, por onde eu começo? – Com uma expressão pensativa, o hanyou coça o queixo teatralmente – Ta, já sei! Na noite passada eu fiquei com a garota mais incrível que eu já conheci! Eu não aguentava mais esperar que amanhecesse logo para que eu pudesse vê-la de novo, então finalmente o sol apareceu. Eu fui direto pra beira do lago pra pensar nela e esperar que ela acordasse logo e me dissesse que também passou a noite inteira pensando em mim como eu estava pensando nela. Ela finalmente acordou e foi até mim com o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi no rosto. A gente estava se dando tão bem. E quando eu consegui uma brecha para poder levá-la ao mesmo lugar que tínhamos nos acertado na noite passada fiz sinal para que ela me seguisse. Eu fiquei esperando ela por um tempo na beira da cachoeira, e quando ela finalmente apareceu eu a beijei sem nem pensar em nada. Mas depois de beijá-la percebi que algo estava errado, quando me afastei vi que não era ela e sim uma garota completamente diferente. Eu fiquei tão brabo que a joguei na água quando ela quis me agarrar novamente e voltei para o acampamento, mas então já era tarde demais! A garota que eu gosto parecia ter visto eu com a outra e entendeu tudo errado. Eu gostaria muito que ela entendesse que foi tudo um engano e que eu gosto apenas dela. – Diz Inuyasha olhando Kagome nos olhos enquanto a via corar cada vez mais com as palavras dele.

- Então ela...

- Ká, por favor, me desculpa! Eu...

- Mas Inuyasha, o quanto você gosta dela? – Pergunta Kagome com um tom divertido, colocando uma de suas mãos na lateral do rosto do hanyou que fecha os olhos com o toque.

- O suficiente para conseguir aguentar quando ela esta de mau-humor e até achar bonitinha as caras que ela faz. Aguentar quando ela acha que tem razão mesmo que não tenha, e adorar quando ela me provoca. – Diz sorrindo.

- Sabe, eu até acho que ela também gosta de você, apesar de você ser um idiota, insensível, metido, essas coisas... – Fala Kagome roçando seus lábios aos dele, que leva uma de suas mãos até sua nuca.

- E você acha que ela vai me perdoar? – Pergunta abrindo os olhos e a encarando de perto.

- Ah, com certeza! – Diz sorrindo divertida e unindo sua boca a dele.

- Nossa, eu estava com saudades disso! – Diz Inuyasha pensando alto.

- Idiota! – Diz Kagome rindo, beijando o pescoço do hanyou.

- Vem cá! – Pede Inuyasha a puxando pela cintura fazendo com que ela sentasse de lado entre suas pernas e a abraçando para tentar esquentá-la, já que ainda estavam um pouco molhados. Kagome descansa sua cabeça na dobra do pescoço dele, onde poderia ficar mais confortável e ainda por cima sentir o cheiro que vinha do hanyou.

- Com sono? – Pergunta Inuyasha passando sua mão delicadamente no rosto da garota.

- Um pouquinho! – Responde fraco.

- Pode dormir! Quando amanhecer nós tentaremos encontrar a trilha de volta ao acampamento.

- Tudo bem! Boa noite Inu! – Fala Kagome depositando um beijo no pescoço dele.

- Boa noite Ká! – Diz sorrindo bobamente enquanto a olhava. Ao sentir que a respiração dela estava mais calma, percebeu que ela já havia dormido. Se aconchegando melhor e a puxando para mais perto, Inuyasha também se entrega ao sono, e acaba dormindo abraçado protetoramente com Kagome.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO**

**flor do deserto: Que tristeza é essa? Óbvio que eu senti sua falta! Tudo bem com você? Ah, desculpa pelo fim, mas eu não resisti! ksoaksoaskopapssopaop Dessa vez não demorei tanto né? Beijoos ;***

**lah15: Obrigada! *o* Que bom que gostou! Fico muito feliz! Ah sim! Estou pensando seriamente em arranjar um namorado pro Jan! smkaopskoapksoapksopao Beijo ;***

**lappstift: Tadinha da ká, eu joguei ela do barranco POKASOKAOPKAOSK, amei essa de cachorros daltônicos, mas como ele tava de costas pra ela ele não pode ver quem era, então essa é a desculpa pra burrada dele aopkspaokspokaospkoapks, que bom que pude me redimir *-* beijos**

**Yue Otohime: Leitora nova! *-* Também adoro o Inu e a Ká brigando! *o* Ah, que isso, não me importo com comentários grandes, aliás adoooro! Sim! a Kikyou é uma vaca de cabelo ruim que nem sabe o que quer da vida! Jankotsu é tudo! *o* Que bom que está gostando da minha fic! Fico muito feliz mesmo! E pode ter certeza de que não estou enjoada dos seus comentários! ksoakspoaksoa Beijos ;***

**Ayame Gawaine: "o Jankotsu é um ganso do bem" KOPAKOSPAOSKOSPK adorei! Eu sinceramente tbm já estou louca pra que o Miroku e a Sango se acertem *-* aokspoakokopakspokasok bom, acho que você adivinhou o que ia acontecer né? oaspkopakposkpaoksopk mas vai dizer que eles brigando não é divertido? psokpoaskokas, Beijos ;***

**nakashima ayumu: Nossa, me emocionei com sua descrição da ká opkaspokpasokapokoaspk, ain, tadinho do inu, ele nem teve culpa, uur... quer dizer... Um pouquinho, mas acho que já compensou com esse capitulo :B pokaspokapokpokaspokasposk Beijo ;***

**Jade Amorin: Pois é, assim que vi seu comentário fui ver se aqui tbm não estava abrindo! Até mandei uma mensagem pro site mais ainda não recebi resposta, e pelo que percebi, todo o site ta dando alguns problemas! Espero que não desista de ler por isso :D Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Beijos e obrigada por avisar! ;***


	17. Encrencados

**Olá pessoas queridas que leem minha fic!**

**To aqui pra falar toda a lenga lenga de sempre: Inuyasha não me pertence, desculpe a demora e espero que gostem! ;D**

**Maaaaas, também quero aproveitar e falar que eu estou escrevendo outra fic! o/**

**Vou deixar aqui o resuminho, se vocês se interessarem podem ir no meu profile e podem ler. Ah! Também podem comentar! *-* Ah tri :B **

_**Changing my Life: Kagome está de volta à Califórnia, porém o que mais quer é voltar para Londres. Como conviver com os colegas novos, o ódio de sua prima e as investidas do namorado dela, Inuyasha, capitão do time de futebol e o garoto mais intrigante que ela já conheceu?**_

**Bem, sem mais delongas vamos ao capítulo...**

**Capítulo 17 - Encrencados**

O dia já havia amanhecido e alguns raios de sol invadiam a pequena caverna onde o hanyou estava adormecido. Lentamente ele abre seus olhos e percebe que Kagome ainda dormia tranquilamente escorada em seu ombro. Ao constatar isso, ele abre um singelo sorriso. Ela ficava ainda mais bonita enquanto dormia. Inuyasha aumenta seu sorriso ao se lembrar da noite passada. Tudo estava certo com Kagome. Ainda distraído com suas lembranças, ele escuta vozes ao longe, que chamavam por seus nomes:

- KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEE! INUYASHAAAAAAAAAA!

Então ele se recorda de que estavam perdidos. Ele observa Kagome por mais alguns segundos e então lhe dá um beijo na bochecha e sussurra em seu ouvido:

- Bom dia.

Inuyasha observa os olhos da garota piscarem três vezes antes de se abrirem totalmente e um tímido sorriso se formar em seus lábios.

- Você tem duas opções – Ele continua sussurrando em seu ouvido – Nós saímos daqui agora e voltamos para a vida civilizada – Ele sorri e distribui alguns beijinhos no pescoço dela – Ou então você fica aqui comigo pra sempre.

Kagome abre a boca para responder, mas é interrompida por Sango que entra desesperada na caverna, gritando por ela.

- KAGOME! AI MEU DEUS! VOCÊ TA BEM? – Ela se agarra no pescoço da amiga e começa a falar, ou melhor gritar – VOCÊ SABE COMO EU FIQUEI PREOCUPADA? ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA? O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊ?

- INUYAAAAAAAASHA! AAAH! VOCÊ ESTÁ VIVO! QUE BOM! ACHEI QUE ALGUM LEÃO DA MONTANHA PUDESSE TER TE COMIDO! – Gritava Kikyou, enquanto se abraçava em Inuyasha.

- Err... Certo, mas como pode ver estou bem. – Ele sorri constrangido para ela e mantém uma distância segura, sem querer esbarrando em Kagome, que o abraça e sorri intimidadoramente para a garota loira.

- E muito bem acompanhado. – Ela completa, dando um beijo no hanyou, que retribui. Quando afastam seus lábios, ainda permanecem de mãos dadas. Eles se viram e sorriem para Sango e Kikyou, que os encaravam de olhos arregalados.

- E...ela? – Kikyou murmura ainda abismada, apontando para Kagome, que sorria para ela. – Certo. – Ela continua falando, enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente e caminhava em passos duros para fora da caverna meio perturbada e com um olhar furioso.

- Então... A noite foi boa né? – Sango fala, sorrindo para a amiga.

- Aí estão vocês! Tem alguém machucado? – Pergunta Myouga, que entrava ofegante na caverna.

- Não, estamos bem! – Diz Inuyasha sorrindo.

- Certo. Então vamos para o acampamento. Temos que desmontá-lo e voltar para as barracas. Essa nossa saída já me rendeu muitos problemas. – Diz, já saindo da caverna sendo seguido pelos três campistas.

Após alguns minutos de caminhada, eles chegam ao acampamento, que já estava sendo desmontado, para que retornassem.

- Srta Higurashi! Sr Taisho! Ajudem seus colegas a desmontarem as barracas que logo retornaremos! E, pelo que sei, ainda têm um castigo a cumprir. – Ele olha severamente para os dois e se retira.

- Ah! O castigo! Já tinha até me esquecido. – Reclama Kagome com cara de tédio.

- Bem, dessa vez pode ser ainda mai divertido do que da outra. – O hanyou fala, piscando para ela.

- Ann... Certo. – Fala Kagome, que já estava vermelha e ficou ainda mais, ao ver Inuyasha rindo dela. – Acho melhor irmos... – Fala após recuperar o controle sobre seu corpo – Se não quisermos outro castigo.

Inuyasha apenas pisca para ela e lhe lança um sorriso de canto, que a faz derreter por dentro, enquanto se afasta.

- Kagome Higurashi! O que exatamente está acontecendo aqui? – Pergunta Sango, rindo da expressão boba da amiga.

- Digamos que eu e Inuyasha nos acertamos. – Ela sorri, caminhando para ir terminar de desmontar a barraca. Sango revira os olhos e segue a amiga. – Bem, o que aconteceu de importante enquanto eu estive perdida?

- Bem, Miroku e eu ficamos muito preocupados. Hoje de manhã saímos para procurar vocês. Só que a _Kagura _não queria que o _Mi-kun_ fosse, porque era muito perigoso e ela não queria ficar sozinha, já que Kikyou também iria. – Ela revira os olhos – Então Miroku olhou para ela, revirou os olhos e disse "você não manda em mim".

- Sério? – Pergunta Kagome, sem acreditar.

- Sim! Também achei estranho, mas foi engraçado. Muito engraçado. Você não imagina a cara da Kagura. E depois eles discutiram e a Kagura saiu marchando pra barraca dela. Aí o Miroku virou para mim, sorriu e disse "Vamos?" como se aquilo tudo fosse normal. Então, acho que ele realmente te um pouco de cérebro. – Conclui Sango, enquanto terminava de desmontar a barraca junto com Kagome, que ria da conclusão da amiga.

Depois de algumas horas de longa caminhada, todos retornam ao acampamento inicial. Kagome e Sango vão até o quarto que dividiam e são praticamente expulsas aos berros por Kikyou. Para não arranjar encrenca, as duas amigas decidem não contrariar e procuram um local mais tranquilo para ficar. Sentam-se em uma pequena clareira, cada uma encostada em uma árvore e começam a conversar.

- Então, vai dar uma segunda chance ao Miroku? – Pergunta Kagome, enquanto analisava uma mecha de seu cabelo. Ela vestia um short jeans escuro e uma blusa simples lilás.

- Como assim uma segunda chance?

- Bem, você sabe. Você gosta dele, ele gosta de você. Ainda não entendo porque não estão juntos.

- Ah, qual é Kagome! O amor afetou seu cérebro? O Miroku não gosta de mim! Ele está com a Kagura. E quem te disse que eu gosto dele?

- Bem, deixa eu pensar... Você! – Kagome retruca como se fosse óbvio.

- Certo. – Diz Sango pensativamente. – Mas isso já passou!

- Sabe, vocês dariam um belo casal. – Fala Kagome rindo.

- O que o Inuyasha fez com você? – Ela pergunta, como se Kagome fosse louca.

- Falando de mim? – Pergunta uma terceira voz, que elas reconheceram sendo de Inuyasha.

- Oi! – Kagome se levanta automaticamente e dá um beijo rápido nele, deixando-o sentar onde ela estava e logo se sentando encostada em seu peito.

- Só estava aqui pensando o que você fez com a minha amiga! Realmente, ela não está bem! – Fala Sango desdenhosa.

- Ah, qual é Sango! Você sabe que é verdade. – Diz Kagome, mostrando a língua para a amiga em um gesto infantil.

- Hmm, eu acho que estou boiando! – Diz Inuyasha confuso com a conversa das garotas.

- É que a Sango sabe que ta afim de uma "certa" pessoa, mas não quer admitir! Só isso! Né amiga? – Explica Kagome, lançando um sorriso para Sango, que vira o rosto já um pouco corado.

- E quem seria esse cara de sorte? – Pergunta o hanyou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Não se atreva! – Ameaça Sango, olhando séria para a amiga que abria a boca para responder, sem deixar que o sorriso de divertimento se apagasse do rosto.

- Oi gente! – Diz Miroku, que chega de repente, fazendo Kagome cair na gargalhada quando viu a cara super vermelha de Sango.

- Eu acho que já entendi! – Sussurra Inuyasha, para que só a garota ouvisse.

- Por que ela ta rindo tanto? - Pergunta Miroku para Sango, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Na... nada... Ela... só... hm...

- Não é nada não Miroku, a Ká que acordou de bom humor hoje! – Fala Inuyasha, vendo que Sango estava envergonhada demais pra responder.

- É, é isso sim! – Concorda Kagome, conseguindo parar de rir, sendo abraçada por Inuyasha.

- Nossa gente! Eu estava pensando...

- Que evolução Miroku! – Debocha Inuyasha, fazendo todos rirem.

- Ah, cala a boca! Mas como eu estava falando... Como vai ser quando o acampamento acabar? – Fala, fazendo todos diminuírem o sorriso.

- Eu não faço ideia! – Diz Sango, lançando um olhar para a amiga, que se aconchega mais à Inuyasha, retribuindo o olhar.

- Mas posso ter certeza que eu não vou esquecer o tempo que passei aqui! – Fala Inuyasha sorrindo.

- E muito menos as pessoas que eu conheci! – Fala Miroku, olhando de esguelha para Sango.

- E se nós...

- Finalmente encontrei vocês! – É ouvida a voz de Kaede, que se aproxima com uma expressão carrancuda. – Primeiro já deixamos bem claro que não toleramos relacionamentos entre os campistas, então, por favor, podem se afastar? – Diz olhando fulminantemente para Kagome e Inuyasha que se levantam rapidamente. E segundo vocês não vieram para este acampamento para descansar, então, tratem de se encaminhar neste exato momento para as quadras de esportes. – Diz se voltando para Miroku e Sango, que também já haviam se levantado.

- Sim Senhora! – Falam em coro, e começam a caminhar em direção as quadras.

- Srta Higurashi e Sr Taisho, onde pensam que vão?

- Hmm, para as quadras? – Responde Inuyasha confuso.

- Creio que devem ter se esquecido, mas faço o favor de lembrá-los. Vocês ainda têm um castigo para terminar, então, venham comigo. – Fala virando as costas, e caminhando para o lado oposto de onde Miroku e Sango haviam ido.

Seguiram Kaede até a cozinha do refeitório, onde eram guardados os matérias de limpeza, e assim que pegaram tudo o que usariam foram até a cabana para começarem a limpeza.

- Virei aqui ver como tudo ficou mais tarde! Espero que tudo esteja brilhando quando eu voltar! Ah, tem uma torneira com mangueira no lado de fora, se precisarem podem usar! Até mais trade! – Diz Kaede saindo da cabana e deixando os dois campistas bufando.

- Melhor começarmos logo né? – Fala Inuyasha se virando para Kagome e a puxando para mais perto.

- É, assim terminamos logo! – Suspirando, Kagome se afasta de Inuyasha, e pega uma vassoura.

- Ok! – Concorda, indo até o rádio, e o ligando, deixando que uma música agitada preenchesse a cabana.

- Vai pegando os tapetes e levando pra rua! Eu varro aqui dentro e depois agente tira o pó! – Fala Kagome. Os dois, na ultima vez, já haviam arrumado todas as prateleiras e caixas que estavam espalhadas, apenas o que restava era a limpeza, já que por ser pouco usado, o lugar estava cheio de poeira.

- Sim Senhora! – Diz o hanyou divertido.

Depois de varrer toda a cabana e tirar todos os tapetes, os dois campistas começam a tirar o pó das prateleiras. Assim que terminaram, dividiram as últimas tarefas, enquanto Inuyasha limpava os tapetes na rua com a mangueira, Kagome limpava os vidros e depois passava um pano molhado no chão.

Sendo menos atrapalhada que o hanyou, a garota termina antes e vai para o lado de fora, ver como Inuyasha estava indo com o trabalho.

- Inuyasha? – Chama, ao sair da cabana e não encontrá-lo, vendo apenas os tapetes molhados estendidos na varanda. Confusa com o sumiço do hanyou, a garota vai até a parte de trás da cabana para ver se o encontrava, mas é surpreendida quando sente um jato forte de água em suas costas a molhando completamente.

- INUYASHAAA! – Grita ao ver o hanyou morrendo de rir. Com a intenção de se vingar, a garota faz a cara mais séria que consegue e caminha em passos largos até a frente da cabana, sendo seguida pelo hanyou, que pareceu perceber o quanto ela estava furiosa.

- Ká! Desculpa, eu não resisti e... – Sem conseguir terminar de falar, por ter recebido um balde de água gelada, Inuyasha fica estático por ter sido surpreendido por Kagome.

- Essa não é a mesma água que você estava limpando o chão né? – Pergunta receoso.

- Não! Parece que tivemos a mesma ideia! – Fala Kagome inocentemente, logo começando a rir, sendo seguida por Inuyasha, que se aproxima mais dela.

- Já terminamos? – Pergunta esperançoso.

- Já sim! – Diz a garota sorrindo.

- Graças a Deus! – Diz aliviado, fazendo a garota rir mais ainda.

- Vem, me ajuda a fechar tudo lá dentro! – Pede o puxando pelo braço.

- Como a gente vai entrar se estamos encharcados?

- Hmm, acho que sobrou alguns panos dos que trouxemos e não usamos. Espera aí! – Kagome vai até um canto da varanda e pega alguns panos limpos e entrega o maior para Inuyasha. Este seca os cabelos e tira a camisa molhada, ficando só com a bermuda, que já havia parado de pingar. Kagome também seca os cabelos e dobra a blusa deixando-a como um top.

- Acho que já da pra gente entrar! Pelo menos não vamos molhar nada! – Diz a garota sorrindo.

- Limpar tudo de novo não é uma escolha válida! - Inuyasha segue Kagome até dentro da cabana, e a ajuda a fechar as janelas. Depois de tudo fechado, eles desligam o rádio, que tocava uma música qualquer e olham em volta, para ver como havia ficado o trabalho pronto. A cabana estava irreconhecível. Estava tudo guardado no lugar e impecavelmente limpa.

- Acho que poderíamos ganhar dinheiro com isso! – Fala Inuyasha sabiamente.

- Cala a boca! - Diz Kagome lhe dando um tapa no braço, sem poder conter o riso.

- Ain, isso dói sabia? – Fala o hanyou manhoso.

- Ain! Desculpa!

- Pedir desculpas não diminui a minha dor! – Fala travesso.

- E o que eu posso fazer pra diminuir? – Fala a garota se voltando para ele.

- Eu acho que você sabe! – Fala se aproximando mais dela, com um sorriso sedutor, enlaçando-a pela cintura, e a puxando para mais perto.

- Eu sei?

- Sabe!

Acabando com o espaço entre eles, Kagome o abraça pelo pescoço e distribui beijinhos pelo seu rosto, menos nos lábios.

- Kagome, para de me torturar. – Pede o hanyou, com os olhos fechados.

- Eu? Eu não to fazendo nada! – Fala inocentemente.

- Ta, eu resolvo isso então! – E bruscamente, Inuyasha cola seus lábios aos dela, começando um beijo apaixonado. Na medida em que ele se inclinava sobre ela, Kagome dava um passo para trás, até que bateu contra a escrivaninha. Sem pensar muito, o hanyou a segura pela cintura e a coloca sentada, se aproxima ainda mais dela, ficando entre suas pernas. Completamente ofegante Kagome quebra o beijo e encosta sua testa a dele.

- Aposto que você até já esqueceu a dor! – Murmura sorrindo de canto.

- Que dor? – Pergunta rindo.

- Idiota!

- Eu já disse que to adorando estar aqui com você? – Sussurra Inuyasha no ouvido da garota, a arrepiando.

- Não!

- Então agora você já sabe! – Diz sorrindo, dando beijinhos na bochecha da garota, que cora levemente.

- Inu? – Chama timidamente, depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Hmm?

- É verdade o que você disse ontem? – Pergunta, encarando-o.

- O que eu disse? – Pergunta confuso, vendo-a corar.

- Que você...

- Eu?

- Que você está... Está apaixonado por mim? – Fala rápido, escondendo o rosto vermelho na curva do pescoço dele. Surpreso pela pergunta, o hanyou cora ao se lembrar que confessou para ela quando estavam brigando. Sorrindo carinhosamente, Inuyasha se afasta um pouco e segura o rosto da garota entre suas mãos, fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

- É verdade sim Ká! – Confirma sorrindo, vendo os olhos dela ficarem marejados e um sorriso se formar em seus lábios ainda vermelhos.

- Então acho que a minha vez de dizer que também me apaixonei por você né? – Murmura ainda o encarando.

- Acho que não precisa mais, já que você acabou de falar! – Diz aumentando o sorriso e voltando a aproximar o rosto do dela. Voltaram a se beijar, mas dessa vez era diferente, era como se um completasse o outro, e como se nunca fossem se cansar de estarem juntos, afinal, era com certeza o melhor sentimento que já sentiram. Com a respiração falha, voltam a se separar, mas antes que ao menos pudessem voltar a abrir os olhos...

- MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

- Merda! – Praguejam juntos, ao verem Kaede com a duas mãos na cintura os encarando furiosamente.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

**Respondendo:**

**flor do deserto: Sem problemas, todo mundo tem seu momento "depressão" aopkspoakskask :D Eu tbm saio gritando quando acordo, é super natural, ou não né :B Achei muito fofa a explicação do Inu e eu to pensando seriamente em como algo terrível pode acontecer com a Kikyou aopkspoaksopkaoksoaksokas Que com que gostou, beijos ;* Ps.: Sem problemas, essa linguagem faz parte de nós ;D**

**Luisa Higurashi Potter: Ta, eu te perdoo, mas só dessa vez (: Brincadeira. ksopaksopakosako. To sim! Viu como eu to importante? *-* Obrigada, mas eu não seria nada sem vocês, minhas fiéis leitoras. ksoapksopakspoaos Rumo aos 200! \o/ O Inu é tudo, vamos combinar né? *-* Ain, ain... Ainda bem que é meu! ;D KSOPAOPSOAPSKAKSPOA Até agora não tenhos ideias pro Sesshy aparecer, mas é porque ele ta de férias com a Rin. Na próxima fic ele aparece ;D ksoapsopakosakops beijos ;***

**LeehOyasumiKawaii: Nossa, que bom que você está gostando! Fico tão feliz *-* O site deu uns problemas e nem eu mesmo consegui ler a minha fic ): mas agora já estão todos abertos novamente :D Vou mandar o link do meu Orkut: ****./Main#Profile?rl=mp&uid=9609937317587797764**** Beijos ;***

**Ayame Gawaine: Pois é, a chuva lava a alma :D ta, parei OAKSAOKSPOAKOKAS Ayame vidente, acabou com a minha surpresa ;~ opaksoaksopkasokaoskoaks É, pessoas orgulhosas são difíceis, mas vai dizer que isso não faz com que tenha graça? ;D Afs, até se o inu dissesse que comer pedra é bom eu comeria :B OAKSOAKSPOASKOSAK, Ta, vou parar! Que bom que gostou do capitulo, beijos ;***

**lah15: Ain, que bom que você gostou! Eu adorei escrever esse, e sim, estou pensando seriamente em arrumar um namorado para ele, mas ainda falta fazer a lista de pretendentes ideais para o nosso sonho de consumo como melhor amigo. :B Tem que ser alguém a altura do nosso fofo, né? ;D ksopaksopkaskoaskpoaosp Beijos ;* P.s.: Aain *o* Não fala isso que eu choro! Obrigada mesmo *-***

**lappstift: Ui, ui, skoasopakspoakopsa Ah tri! Também achei fofo *o* Ai, acho que tenho o dom de me apaixonar pelos meus personagens. skoaksopaksopka Como sou modesta, não? :B Beijos ;***

**LuhHigurashi: Que bom que você está gostando! Pode tere certeza de que não vou parar de escrevê-la, ta, tudo bem que quando chegar no final eu vou sim, mas aain, você entendeu! :B skaopskoapksopakosaop Obrigada! Não sou nada sem vocês! Ah tri :B Beijos ;***

**Jade Amorim: Ok, vou anotar essa para problemas futuros aopkspakspoakskaoks, brincadeira ! Aain que inveja, não posso ler fics no meu celular ;~ Já sei o que pedir no dia das crianças :B aopkspoaksokaoskaok Vi siim .o/ e me sinto aliviada por ter valido a pena não dormir pra ler minha fic *-* aopkspoaksokaopksoak Beijo ;***

**Yue Otohime: Ta fofinho né? *-* Ain, amiga o Inu ta em falta, pedi pra minha mãe comprar um pra mim tabmém, mas ela disse que esgotou nas lojas ;~ ksoapksopaksopakskaop Ain, foi mal pelo capítulo pequeno, mas eu acho que esse ta maiorzinho ;D Beijo ;***

**AdamuNaruto: Oiiie! Aah! Que bom que adamou! Ah tri :B Continuarei postando! Beijos ;***


	18. Promessa

**Oi pessoal!**

**Feliz dia das criaaaaaaaaaaanças! Mesmo que não sejamos mais :B skoaksoakoskaoksoa**

**Então, me desculpem pela demora. Está aqui mais um capítulo!**

**Capítulo 18 – Promessa**

- E então, será que algum dos dois pode me explicar? –Questiona Kaede, mais uma vez.

Inuyasha e Kagome se encaram mais uma vez, com os olhos arregalados.

- Certo, se ninguém tem uma explicação plausível para essa... situação em que estão, só lamento por vocês. Venham comigo! – Ela fala, fazendo menção em sair da sala, e logo se virando novamente – E Senhor Taisho, faça o favor de colocar essa camiseta!

Inuyasha rapidamente caminha até o canto da sala, onde estava jogada sua camiseta. Ele a veste e volta para perto de Kagome que continuava calada. Ao se aproximar lhe dá um selinho para tentando acalmá-la.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Sussurra em seu ouvido. Em resposta, ela apenas lhe lança um sorriso nervoso, antes de sair porta a fora, seguindo Kaede, com o hanyou a sua cola.

Em poucos minutos, Kagome e Inuyasha estavam sentados lado a lado no sofá amarelo sujo da sala de Kaede, enquanto esperavam Myouga chegar e observavam a própria Kaede caminhar impacientemente pela sala. Inuyasha tentava confortar Kagome de todas as formas possíveis, mas desistiu depois levar o quinto olhar reprovador da monitora toda vez que fazia menção de falar ou se aproximar.

- O QUE ACONTECEU? ALGUÉM SE MACHUCOU? – Myouga entra esbaforido pela sala, sendo seguido de Sango e Miroku.

- Não! Foi pior! – Kaede fala em tom reprovador, lançando mais um olhar ao casal sentado no sofá. Sango encarava Kagome, tentando ler em seu rosto o que havia acontecido.

- E o que poderia ser pior? – Ele pergunta, com a respiração ofegante de vir correndo e uma sobrancelha erguida em sinal de confusão.

- Esses dois! – Ela aponta para eles – Estavam se "agarrando", para não dizer pior, na sala de materiais!

Sango arregala os olhos e dá uma cutucada em Miroku.

- Senhor Myouga, se me deixar explicar eu... – Tenta falar o hanyou.

- Silêncio! – Ele responde com o olhar severo sobre Inuyasha.

- Mas eu... – Inuyasha se cala ao receber outro olhar do monitor.

- Creio que saibam que este é o segundo aviso que recebem. Uma vez que já sabiam das regras do acampamento, e as desobedeceram, sinto muito em ter que informá-los que terei que avisar seus pais. Ligaremos para eles imediatamente, mas antes teremos uma conversa sobre o que vocês estavam fazendo, para que pelo menos repensem em suas atitudes. Também espero que este assunto fique apenas entre nós. Certo? – Myouga encara os dois, e nesse momento Miroku solta um pigarro. O monitor arregala os olhos e se vira para Sango e Miroku, que ainda não haviam sido notados pelo monitor. – Certamente os dois jovens aqui presentes que nada tem a ver com o assunto não irão falar nada, certo?

- Não, não!

- Claro que não.

- Perfeito. Então podem se retirar e voltar para as respectivas tarefas. – Sango puxa Miroku pelo braço e os dois saem praticamente correndo da sala.

- Então – Kaede retoma a palavra, com seu típico tom de superioridade – vocês não devem ter ideia do que o ato de vocês poderia ter causado. Devem me agradecer por ter chego na hora, porque provavelmente algo terrível poderia ter sido "gerado" naquele momento.

Inuyasha encara Kagome, que não consegue conter uma risadinha de canto e revirar os olhos ao perceber o real sentido do "algo terrível que poderia ter sido gerado" que Kaede mencionava.

A monitora continuou falando por muito tempo, pelo menos de acordo com o que achavam Inuyasha e Kagome, que mal ouviam o que ela realmente dizia. Até Myouga parecia entediado, já que estava sentado na grande poltrona e cutucava com a unha um pedaço de madeira solta da mesa de Kaede.

- Então, espero que tenham entendido o recado. Agora, podem me acompanhar até a sala de Myouga, para que liguemos para seus responsáveis. – Ela fala sorrindo ironicamente e abrindo a porta para que Kagome, Inuyasha e Myouga passassem.

Dentro de poucos minutos os quatro adentravam a cabana de Myouga. Ele entra primeiro, e vai até sua mesa. Pega uma pasta preta com uma etiqueta na frente onde se lia "telefones" em letras garrafais, e abre, procurando o número dos pais de Kagome. Em seguida disca o número no telefone e o coloca no ouvido. Faz uma careta e tenta novamente. E mais uma vez.

- Algo errado? – Kaede pergunta desconfiada.

- Não sei – Ele responde com a testa franzida. Kagome e Inuyasha trocam um olhar esperançoso – Não tem linha.

- Estranho. – Kaede segura o fio do telefone, e vai seguindo até encontrar o fim. O rosto dela começa a ficar vermelho. Muito vermelho.

- O que aconteceu? – Pergunta Myouga ao notar a expressão dela. Em resposta, ela apenas ergue o braço, mostrando o fio do telefone cortado. – Mas o que?

- Eu não sei quem foi. Mas alguém vai ser punido! – Kaede grunhi, com o rosto cada vez mais vermelho.

- Calma! Só porque está cortado, não quer dizer necessariamente que um campista fez isso! Pode ter sido apenas um... hm... um...

- Roedor? – Inuyasha sugere baixinho, com medo de ser repreendido mais uma vez e piorar sua situação.

- Exato! Um roedor! – Myouga sorri amarelo. – Bem crianças, estão dispensados por hoje! Providenciaremos um outro telefone rapidamente. Provavelmente daqui a três dias avisaremos seus pais. Vocês tiveram muita sorte dessa vez! Mas é melhor não aprontarem mais se não quiserem piorar a situação! Boa tarde! – Fala dispensando os campistas com a expressão severa estampada no rosto.

Inuyasha e Kagome se retiram da sala, e praticamente correm para um local bem longe dos monitores. Eles avistam Sango e Miroku conversando e vão até eles.

- Ai meu deus! O que aconteceu? Vocês estão bem? – Sango pergunta, abraçando a amiga.

- Estamos bem sim. Aliás, foi meio estranho. Eles iam ligar para os nossos pais, mas parece que um roedor cortou os fios do telefone. – Kagome fala suspirando aliviada, sendo abraçada pela cintura por Inuyasha.

- Um roedor? Só se for um roedor moreno, alto, bonito, sensual e musculoso! – Diz Miroku, com cara de convencido.

- Você? – Kagome arregala os olhos, junto com Inuyasha. – Ai meu deus! – Ela se solta de Inuyasha e abraça Miroku, começando a pular ainda agarrada a ele. – Eu não acredito! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

- Ei! Eu já to com ciúmes! – Fala Inuyasha, fazendo beicinho.

- Pois é Inuyasha! Se eu fosse você ia tomar mais cuidado, principalmente agora que ela concordou que eu sou bonito, sensual e musculoso! – Ele diz sorrindo convencido novamente.

- Um roedor! – Exclama Sango – Ela concordou que você é um roedor bonito e sensual.

Inuyasha solta uma risadinha e Sango revira os olhos, enquanto Miroku pensava numa possível resposta para o comentário dela.

- Mas então, como vai ser agora? – Kagome pergunta, chamando a atenção de todos. – Eu não posso ser expulsa! Minha mãe vai me matar! Ou pior, me mandar para um colégio interno só de garotas!

- Nem me fale! Meu pai vai me deserdar, tirar meu nome da família e me expulsar de casa. - Completa Inuyasha.

- Calma! Nós vamos resolver isso. Mas agora eu e a Sango temos que ir, antes que desconfiem que estamos nos agarrando em algum lugar. - Diz Miroku seriamente.

- Eii! – Exclama Sango, que já estava sendo puxada por Miroku, em direção as quadras.

Kagome e Inuyasha sorriem ao verem os amigos se afastarem.

- Esses dois se amam! – Ela fala sorrindo. – Como eles não percebem?

- Talvez do mesmo jeito que a gente não percebia? – Diz Inuyasha sorrindo, enquanto se sentava encostado em uma árvore.

- Pois é. Talvez. – Ela responde sorrindo e se sentando entre as pernas de Inuyasha.

Os dois ficam em silêncio, ouvindo apenas o barulho dos pássaros.

- Sabe, eu realmente fiquei pensando, como vai ser depois que acabarem as férias? – Pergunta Kagome, enquanto acariciava distraidamente o braço do hanyou.

- Eu não sei. – Ele responde tristemente. – Provavelmente ficarei de castigo pelo resto da minha vida.

- Eu também. – Ela responde rindo sem humor. Eles permanecem em silêncio, enquanto Inuyasha fazia carinho nos cabelos de Kagome. – Ei! Me promete uma coisa? – Fala ela quebrando o silêncio e se voltando para ele.

- O que?

- A gente ainda tem três dias não é? – Pergunta sorrindo.

- Sim. – Ele responde desconfiado.

- Certo. Então, me promete que vamos aproveitar esses três dias como se fossem os últimos? Promete que a gente não vai se desgrudar, que vamos nos divertir tanto, que esses três dias vão ficar guardados pra sempre?

- Prometo! – Diz Inuyasha, abrindo um sorriso fofo, e a puxando para um beijo.

**OOOoooOOO**

**Ei gente! Estou escrevendo uma outra fic! Já postei os primeiros capítulos, se puderem leiam e deixem a opinião de vocês! Obrigada ;***

**Respondendo os reviews das minhas leitoras preferidas...**

**lah15: Siim! Temos que fazer uma lista dos pretendentes ideais! :B ksoaospakopska Sério que ficou tudo isso? :B Obrigaaaada! Beijos ;***

**Jade Amorim: Adooro esse tipo de fic, então posso dizer que estou orgulhosa de passar isso para as minhas leitoras! (: É, naaada, naaada eles não estavam fazendo, mas a Kaede que é uma bruxa invejosa. Pronto! Falei! :B kspakspoakospkoapks Brinks, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos ;***

**flor do deserto: Oiie! Pode me perturbar, eu deixo. Haha :B Siiim! A Kaede é uma bruxa! Eles tão encrencados, mas vão dar um jeito. Eu acho ;D O Miroku e a Sango se ajeitam, é só questão de tempo né? Pois é, o que será que vai acontecer quando acabar o acampamento? Haha, só lendo a fic pra descobrir. Bá, tri propaganda :B Tentarei ser mais rápida ;D ksoaoskapksopa Beijos ;***

**Yue Otohime: Pois é, esgotou ): Mas acho que no natal tem mais *-* Awwwn! Sério? Obrigaaada! E não pretendo parar de escrever, porque é uma das coisas que mais me divertem além de ver anime e ler. ;D Que bom então que você gostou de todos, porque estou adorando e achando super divertido :B O capítulo está aí, espero que tenha gostado desse também. Beijos ;***

**Luu Higurashi Potter: Sério? Será que não é ela que ta com um impostor? O.o SKOPAKOPSKAOSKPOAKSKASO Aaain, na minha mente também :B skaoskopakopsoakkosa Nem eu sei ao certo o que vai acontecer. Não querendo fazer propaganda, mas já fazendo, acho que só lendo até o fim pra saber ;D ksaoksopakospa Nossa? E essa escritora é boa mesmo? Acho que também vou ler uma fic dela! ksaopkspakoskaposkpaksakpo Beeijo ;***

**Ayame Gawaine: Estou adoraaaaaaando essas faxinas. Será que se eu ir para um acampamento e fizer uma guerra de comida eu encontro um Inu no castigo? ;D skopaosakosokapkospa Verdade, se não fosse pela bruxa velha eles nem teriam se acertado :B Faz sentido! skaosoapkops Taa, vou ali pegar as pedras e já volto *-* ksopakopsakopskopas Brincadeira! Que bom que está gostando deles, fico muito feliz com isso e até orgulhosa! *-* Ui! :B soaopsokakospapkos Beijos ;***

**AdamuNaruto: Que bom que gostou! De nada ;D Beijos :***

**Sasnatsa's: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBA! Leitora nova! *-* Sério? Que bom que está gostando! *-* Nossa, o Jan é o meu xodó *-* Adoooro quando ele provoca a paty loira. Ele é demais, fala sério skaoksoapkospakopskaop Eles estão super fofos né? *-* Mas tudo que tenha o Inu junto fica fofo :B Ta, parei :x A Sango e o Miroku estão no caminho, daqui a pouco eles se dão conta que se amam ;D ksoaksopakspa Ja tem siim! O Sesshy e a Rin não aparecem nessa fic, eles estão de férias :B skoapsakpsa Mas eu to escrevendo outra fic que eles com certeza aparecem, se quiser dá uma olhada lá! :D kosakoskpaksakop Beijos ;***


	19. Pedido

**Oiie!**

**Bá gente, me desculpa mesmo pela demora. É que agora é fim de ano e eu to cheia de coisas pra fazer, mas não se preocupem, nunca abandonarei a fic! o/**

**Muito obrigada a quem ainda acompanha! **

**Beijos! ;***

**Capítulo 19 – Pedido**

Kagome e Inuyasha terem quebrado uma regra do acampamento era, como Myouga disse, um assunto muito sigiloso. Portanto, na noite da fogueira todos já estavam sabendo e comentando. O casal notou isso assim que adentrou o local onde todos estavam. Todos cochichavam, e os mais indiscretos chegavam a apontar.

- Você ta vendo isso? – Kagome pergunta para Inuyasha.

- To sim. E não estou gostando nada. – Ele responde, quase grunhindo.

- O que? – Ela pergunta confusa.

- Essa gente cochichando! Eles não tem o que fazer? – Retruca irritado.

Kagome dá uma risadinha e acaricia o rosto dele.

- Ei! Apenas ignora! Que diferença faz o que eles pensam ou deixam de pensar? – Ela dá um beijo na bochecha dele – Mas, na verdade eu não estava falando disso.

- E do que você estava falando então? – Pergunta confuso.

- Disso! – Ela fala, apontando para Miroku e Sango, que conversavam animadamente há alguns metros de distância deles. – Que avanço, não?

- Verdade! – Ele exclama sorrindo, vendo Miroku tocar discretamente a mão de Sango.

- Inu, você já pensou no que vamos fazer?

- Como assim?

- Ah! – Ela abre um sorriso assustadoramente inocente – Você sabe, para aproveitarmos nossos últimos dias aqui! Não podemos deixar nossos amigos sem uma lembrança nossa!

- Kagome... O que essa sua cabecinha está tramando? – Pergunta desconfiado.

- Nada... Eu só estava pensando que não poderíamos esquecer de nos despedir de alguns amigos em especial que fizemos aqui. – Ela sorri travessamente.

- E eu posso saber que amigos são esses?

- Ah, a Kikyou!

- O que?

- Ah qual é Inu... Você sabe que ela teve um papel muito importante na nossa relação! Precisamos agradecer tudo o que ela fez por nós! – Ela responde com um tom incontestável de ironia na voz.

- Kagome! Que bom que sou seu amigo! – Ele fala, abrindo um sorriso. – Certo, o que pretende fazer?

OOOOOoooooOOOOO

Kagome estava sozinha na sua cabana. Kikyou e Kagura provavelmente estavam com alguns garotos e Sango devia estar com Miroku. Os dois estavam passando bastante tempo juntos, o que, na opinião de Kagome, era ótimo, já que os dois pareciam se gostar de verdade.

- Káá! Você está aí? – Chama a voz afeminada de Jankotsu. Ela mal tem tempo de responder quando a cabana é invadida pela luz forte do brilho da camisa laranja neon do amigo. – Ai diva, você está aqui! Estou há um tempão procurando por você! – Ele corre até ela e lhe dá um abraço. – Soube que descobriram você e o seu bofe! Que coisa horrível! Tinha que ser coisa daquela desmiolada da Kaede!

- Ah, tudo bem Jan. Na verdade eu e o Inu não deveríamos ter nos descuidado tanto. Agora azar né. Que minha mãe esteja de bom humor quando descobrir. – Diz Kagome rindo sem muito humor.

- Ai flor! Não fica assim! Você sabe que tudo vai se resolver. Desperta a diva que tem em você e arrasa linda! Eu tenho que ir, estão me esperando para o jogo. Ai, ai... Um monte de caras sem camisa, porque estou aqui ainda mesmo? – Fala Jankotsu, ao olhar o relógio de pulseira roxa e aro com pedras de strass. Ele se levanta e vai caminhando até a porta, cantarolando uma música animada.

Kagome fica novamente sozinha na cabana. Ela pensava em como era engraçado o jeito que as coisas se desenrolaram. Quando ela acreditaria que esse acampamento que ela se recusava decididamente a vir, lhe traria tantos momentos engraçados, amigos inesquecíveis e Inuyasha?

Enquanto pensava nessas coisas, a garota encarava a mesa do quarto. Kikyou definitivamente não sabia o que era organização. Tinha roupas por todo o canto e uma pilha particularmente rosa em cima da mesa. Ao lado havia uma caixinha. Kagome automaticamente se lembrou do escândalo que Kikyou fizera ao ver a caixinha nas mãos de Sango uma vez. Com o tempo a curiosidade sobre o que havia ali dentro havia se apagado, mas agora que ela tinha a oportunidade de descobrir o que era, não pensou duas vezes. Se levantou da cama, na qual estava jogada, e foi até a mesa. Pegou a caixinha, abriu e soltou um sorriso divertido ao perceber o que estava ali dentro.

- Ora, ora... Kikyou, quem diria?

OOOOooooOOOOO

- Sango! Saaaaaango! – Fala Kagome ofegante – Credo, dá pra esperar?

- Ah! Oi Ká, tudo bem? – Ela responde, sorrindo abobada.

- Humpf! Comigo sim, com você nem vou perguntar. – Ela retruca, revirando os olhos. – Descobri uma coisa, você lembra aquela caixinha que você achou no nosso quarto há uns dias? Que quando a Paty loira viu que você estava segurando, quase teve um ataque?

- Sim. – Responde com a testa franzida.

- Eu descobri o que é! Não é uma coisa significativa, mas acho que ela não ficaria nada feliz se as pessoas descobrissem. – Diz com uma sorriso travesso.

- Então você sabe o que é? Por que não me contou!

- Eu estou tentando fazer isso agora, não sei se você notou! – Kagome fala, revirando os olhos novamente. – Aliás, se você não andasse tão grudada no Miroku, talvez eu tivesse tido oportunidade pra falar antes.

- Eu... O que? – Ela começa a corar rapidamente.

- Ah, qual é Sango! – Kagome abre um sorriso – Vocês ainda não se acertaram?

- O que? Kagome! Pare de inventar histórias, Miroku gosta da Kagura! Somos apenas amigos, e nem estamos tão grudados assim! – Ela fala, em tom ofendido.

- Aé? Então para onde você estava indo com tanta pressa e esse sorriso bobo na cara?

- Eu? Eu só tava... Você sabe, indo buscar uma... Maçã! Estou com fome! - Ela fala desconcertada.

- Claro, só se for uma maçã morena, alta, bonita, sensual e com músculos, né Sango?

- Kagome! – A garota estava ainda mais corada.

- Hey Sango! Por que está demorando tanto? – Diz Miroku, se aproximando das garotas – Hey Ká!

- Olá Miroku! – Cumprimenta Kagome, mal contendo o riso ao notar Sango cada vez mais envergonhada. – Bem, tenho que ir, Inuyasha provavelmente está me esperando! – Ela fala, piscando para a amiga.

- Ah, certo! Bem, vamos? – Pergunta ele a Sango.

Ela responde com um murmúrio inaudível, enquanto caminhava ao lado de Miroku.

- Ei Miroku! – Chama Kagome, quando os dois já estavam um pouco distantes. O garoto se vira para ela – A Sango está com fome! Ela adoraria comer uma maçã agora! – E, dizendo isso, a garota se retira, mal contendo um sorriso ao ver a amiga corando novamente.

De longe ainda consegue ouvir Miroku perguntar:

- Do que ela estava falando?

A garota continua caminhando. Na verdade ela não sabia para onde estava indo, pois mentira sobre Inuyasha só para deixar o casal sozinho. Aliás, nem vira ele ainda. Onde o hanyou havia se metido?

- Káá! – Quando Kagome se vira, recebe um beijo instantâneo de Inuyasha. – Tudo bem com você?

- Agora sim! – Ela responde sorrindo.

- Sabe, eu tive uma ideia. –Ele fala pensativo.

- Verdade? – Ela fala em tom de surpresa.

- Muito engraçadinha que você é! – Ele fala, fazendo beicinho, mas depois se empolga novamente e continua falando – Então, você tem um batom vermelho?

- O que?

- Você sabe, um batom vermelho, aquilo que as mulheres passam nos lábios.

- Eu sei o que é um batom Inuyasha. Mas como você disse, é aquilo que as MULHERES passam nos lábios, não os homens.

- Ah qual é Kagome. Você tem ou não?

- Tenho sim!

- Perfeito! – Ele diz animado.

- Acho que você ta andando muito com o Jan. – Ela fala revirando os olhos.

- Não! Na verdade, eu só quero agradecer um amigo também!

- E eu posso saber quem é?

- O Kouga! Sabe, tive uma ideia perfeita! – Ele fala, com um sorriso malévolo. Em dez minutos ele resume sua ideia para Kagome.

- Inuyasha! Tadinho! O que ele fez para você?

- Aan... Deixa eu pensar... Tentou roubar a MINHA garota! – Fala como se fosse óbvio.

- Hm... Que garota de sorte essa sua hein! – Provoca com um sorriso inocente.

- Verdade, e sabe que de repente me deu uma vontade de dizer que eu amo ela mais que tudo?

- Sabe, acho que ela adoraria ouvir isso! – Diz, se aproximando do hanyou.

Inuyasha dá um beijo no pescoço da garota e depois sussurra em seu ouvido:

- Eu amo você, amo muito!

OOOOOoooooOOOOO

Eram cinco horas da tarde, e o sol estava se pondo. Kagome esperava Inuyasha pacientemente.

- Oi! Desculpe a demora, tava procurando o spray. Trouxe o batom? – Ela acena com a cabeça. – E a máquina?

- Também. – Ela responde, contendo um risinho.

Inuyasha puxa a garota pela mão, levando-a até uma parte mais afastada do acampamento. Era repleta de árvores e tinha muitas redes espalhadas pelo local. Kagome e Sango raramente iam até aquele lugar, pois sempre estava cheio. Nesse dia, por ironia do destino, apenas Kouga repousava em um sono pesado numa rede amarela.

O hanyou se aproxima silenciosamente do youkai e abre a tampa do batom. Kagome liga a máquina fotográfica e coloca no modo "gravar vídeo". Inuyasha demonstra toda sua habilidade no desenho, enquanto pintava um bigodinho em Kouga e desenhava corações em suas bochechas. Por fim, admira seu trabalho e abre a tampa do spray de espuma, despejando uma quantidade nada moderada na mão do youkai, que estava caindo da rede. Em seguida, pega uma pena e começa a fazer cócegas no nariz de Kouga.

Como esperado, o youkai bate com a mão no rosto, numa tentativa de parar as cócegas, e termina com o rosto todo sujo de spray.

- Mas o que...? – Ele fala assustado, tentando se levantar abruptamente e caindo um tombo da rede.

Kagome e Inuyasha rolavam de tanto rir, e, antes que Kouga percebesse que foram eles que fizeram aquilo, saem correndo desesperadamente, ainda rindo.

Eles continuam correndo até que avistam Sango e Miroku, sentados perto do rio. Eles correm até os amigos e se sentam junto deles, gargalhando muito.

- Eu devo perguntar o porquê disso? – Pergunta Sango, com a expressão curiosa.

- Apenas... espera! – Consegue pronunciar Kagome, antes de cair na gargalhada novamente, junto com Inuyasha.

Sango e Miroku se entreolham confusos, até que o garoto arregala os olhos e desata a gargalhar alto, junto com os amigos.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que eu perdi? – Indaga Sango. Como resposta, Miroku apenas aponta para trás dela. Quando se vira, ela vê Kouga caminhando, com o rosto cheio de espuma e batom vermelho, e a roupa suja de terra.

- Foram vocês? – Ela pergunta, e, ao ver Kagome acenar com a cabeça, começa a rir também.

Depois de ver o vídeo muitas vezes e parar de rir, os amigos continuam conversando sobre bobagens, até que a noite começa a cair e o assunto acaba.

- Meu deus! Já é noite! – Exclama Miroku, olhando para a lua, que brilhava no céu. – Será que já passou das dez?

- Acho que não, mas é melhor nós irmos. Não preciso de outro motivo para Kaede me odiar. - Responde Kagome, se levantando e puxando Inuyasha junto.

Os amigos se despedem e seguem cada um para suas respectivas barracas.

OOOOOooooooOOOOO

A lua brilhava intensamente no céu e Kagome já deitada, observava a janela da cabana, perdida em pensamentos. Por mais que ela insistisse em afastar, a sensação de pânico misturada com ansiedade a sufocava. Ela não sabia o que iria fazer dali pra frente. Tinha certeza absoluta do que sentia por Inuyasha, e nunca esteve tão certa de alguma coisa na vida. Como seria quando as férias acabassem? Ela realmente não conseguia pensar em uma solução. Sair da escola era impossível, ainda mais agora que estava prestes a ser expulsa do acampamento. Os pais de Inuyasha, pelo que ele havia dito, também eram inflexíveis. O que ela iria fazer?

Kagome estava totalmente submersa em seus devaneios, que não ouve uma pedrinha batendo na janela. E outra. E mais uma.

- Mas o que é isso? – Ela se pergunta baixo, para não acordar Sango, Kagura e muito menos Kikyou. A garota caminha até a janela e vê Inuyasha abanando para ela, do lado de fora. Ela abre um sorriso e caminha silenciosamente até a rua.

- Oi! – Ele fala, cumprimentando-a com um selinho. – Imaginei que não estivesse conseguindo dormir também.

- E como eu conseguiria? Seremos expulsos amanhã! –Ela retruca, o abraçando.

- Ei! Calma, vai dar tudo certo. O que acha de um passeio noturno, sob a luz da lua? – Ele diz, com um sorriso sedutor.

- Com você? Mas é claro! – Ela responde sorrindo. Depois se lembra de algo. – Ann... Inu, eu já volto. Espera um pouquinho.

Deixando para trás o hanyou confuso, Kagome entra novamente na barraca, pega a caixinha de Kikyou em cima da mesa e esconde dentro de sua bolsa. Com um sorrisinho irônico, cominha novamente até Inuyasha.

- O que você fez? – Ele pergunta, analisando o sorriso do rosto dela.

- Você vai ver amanhã de manhã. – Ela pisca para ele.

- Às vezes você me apavora. – Ele responde, ao mesmo tempo em que pegava Kagome pela mão, e a puxava.

- Ei, para onde está me levando?

- Você vai ver, é um lugar lindo. – Ela fala sorrindo.

Em pouco tempo, o rosto de Kagome se ilumina em um sorriso, quando observa o lugar para onde Inuyasha a levara. Os metros que subiram, realmente valeram a pena. A garota estava em cima de uma espécie de montanha, de onde podiam enxergar duas cachoeiras e a floresta por onde caminharam uns dias antes para acampar. Ela ainda podia ver o céu, que estava totalmente estrelado, com destaque maior para a lua, que brilhava intensamente.

- Inuyasha! É lindo! – Ela exclama, ainda observando. Ele apenas sorri para ela e se senta escorado em uma pedra. Depois chama a garota para sentar com ele. Por um momento, os dois ficam abraçados, admirando a vista.

- Inu... O que vai acontecer com a gente? Quer dizer, amanhã é o nosso último dia juntos. – Kagome murmura tristemente.

- Eu... Eu não sei Ká. – Ele fala, abraçando-a mais forte, ao ver sua expressão infeliz. Então ele segura seu rosto e a faz olhar para ele – Ká, eu não sei o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente. Eu não faço a menor ideia do que vai acontecer amanhã, nem do que os meus pais vão pensar quando eu for expulso ou até mesmo quando eu contar sobre você. A verdade é que eu não sei de muita coisa. Mas, se tem uma coisa que eu tenho certeza é que eu amo você. – Ele fala, olhando-a fixamente nos olhos e abrindo um sorriso tímido ao ver que ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Então... Você quer namorar comigo?

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

**flor do deserto: Oi, pois é, por enquanto eles estão salvos graças ao roedor lindo e musculoso opaksoksokasokaopsk Sim, isso quer dizer que ta acabando =/ Juuuro que pode *-* oaksopaksopkasok Essa coisa horrível está a caminho Haha :B Beeeijos ;***

**lah15: É, ficou pequeno, mas eu curti bastante ele :B Espero que goste desse capítulo, acho que eu consegui deixar maior :D Beijos ;* Ps.: aaaaaaain, não fala assim que eu choro *-***

**Jade Amorim: Vai ser... hmm, não vou contar :B oakspkaspokaopskopaks Nossa, fiquei com medo agora :x aopskpoaksopkaposk, brincadeira, beeijos ;***

**lappstift: siiim, e aquii estou eu de novo paokspoakpokaposk aain, tadinho do miroku, já parou pra pensar que ele pode ser tímido? :x okaspokaspkaps ta, eu demorei, e bastante, mas realmente espero que o capítulo compense xD Beeijos ;***

**Ayame Gawaine: Noossa, posso ser a autora, mas credo, quero matar a Kaede. Como ela consegue ser tão inconveniente né? ;~ oaksopakskaposkaspoaks Mas isso pode ser carência, já parou pra pensar nessa hipótese? oakpoakspokaoskoakps aah, se o Inu for renegado pela família, ele já sabe que pode vir aqui pra casa, minha mãe nem ia se importar :x , Imagina estudar onde só tem garotas? Nossa, que tortura :B Obrigada de novo *-* Beeijos ;***

**Sasnatsa's: Oiie, tudo bem sim. E com você? (: Sério? Que boom *-* Essa era a intenção, torturar as leitoras Muahaha, ta parei aoskpoaksokaspok Amigos são as melhores coisas que existem, vai dizer? Ainda mais se é um roedor lindo e musculoso :x A Rin e o Sesshy já voltaram das férias, e estão trabalhando na outra fic, que modéstia a parte ta bem divertida :D Beeeijos ;***

**Yue Otohime: Se eles vão se separar? Claro que... eu não vou falar :B aokspoakspokaopskaoks A Kaede é uma pedra no sapato do nosso lindo casalzinho *-* aah, mas o Miroku pode se achar né? Que bom que a fic ta boa, fico muuito feliz *-* Olha, até agora não pensei em nada, mas quem sabe? :D O Miroku e a Sango estão a caminho, não se preocupa poaksopaksokaoks :D Aah, desculpa pela demora, as provas estavam me matando, mas aqui está ele, espero que goste, beeijos ;***

**Luu Higurashi Potter: É, parecido com um roedor ele não é, mas continua sendo lindo e blablabla aokspoaksopakspokaos Sim, vão se ferrar, tadinhos, só pq tavam se pegando na salinha! Maldita Kaede ¬¬ aoksopaksokaopksa Ia ser tortura pra ká, coitada. Beeijos ;***

**KHTaisho: Que bom, verdade né? Demorou mas acho que valeu a pena! *-* Beijos ;***


	20. Quem diria?

**Gente!**

**Bá, milhões de desculpas. Dessa vez eu demorei demais mesmo, mas eu realmente estou cheia de coisas pra fazer! To quase pirando!**

**Se me desculparem e ainda quiserem ler a fic, aqui está mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem!**

**Capítulo 20 – Quem diria?**

Sem reação, Kagome abre e fecha a boca várias vezes sem saber o que responder para Inuyasha, que a olhava, implorando por uma resposta.

- Eu... Hmm! Minha nossa, é ÓBVIO que sim Inuyasha! – Diz finalmente, pulando em cima do hanyou que bate com as costas na pedra e solta um gemido de dor, sem deixar que o sorriso de desfizesse.

- Ain, desculpa! Mas, eu também te amo, namorado! – Fala rindo e dando destaque a palavra "namorado". Em seguida começa a distribuir beijos pelo rosto do hanyou que a puxa para um abraço.

- Então... Eu acho que a gente pode comemorar né? – Sussurra Inuyasha, maliciosamente, com os lábios a poucos centímetros do ouvido de Kagome, que se arrepia.

- Claro! Por quê? Já tem alguma ideia de como? – Pergunta se afastando um pouco para poder encará-lo.

- Feh! Várias! – Responde rindo, colando seus lábios aos dela que passa os braços pelo pescoço do hanyou, o puxando mais pra si. Eles aprofundam mais o beijo, que conseguia transmitir todos os sentimentos que não conseguiam expressar através de palavras, até que Kagome o interrompe bruscamente. Inuyasha a encara confuso.

- O que foi?

- Você não ouviu? – Ela pergunta, com os olhos arregalados.

- O que Ká? Do que você está fal...

Inuyasha é interrompido por Kagome, que coloca a mão nos seus lábios, pedindo silêncio. Então o hanyou também escuta. Um ruído de galho se quebrando, muito perto deles. Kagome se levanta, puxando Inuyasha consigo e o abraçando.

- Ouviu agora? – Ela cochicha no ouvido dele.

- Sim.

- O que você acha que é?

- Deve ser algum anima...

Ele é interrompido novamente, dessa vez por uma risadinha.

- Mas o que? – Inuyasha franze a testa, em sinal de dúvida – Esse cheiro...

- O que foi? – Kagome pergunta. – Inu! Você ta me assustando! – Ela chacoalha o hanyou, em uma tentativa de obter resposta.

- Vem comigo! – Ele abre um meio sorriso e segura a mão da namorada, puxando-a com ele.

O casal caminha alguns metros, até chegarem perto de uma clareira iluminada pela lua.

- Inuyasha, o que exatamente voc...

- Shh! – Ele pede, apertando a mão dela. – Escuta!

- Ai Myouga! – Eles escutam uma exclamação, seguida pela mesma risadinha.

Kagome arregala os olhos, ao reconhecer a voz, então observa Inuyasha que tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ele puxa a garota um pouco mais para perto, e abre uma brecha em um dos arbustos, deixando a mostra a cena mais estranha que Kagome já presenciou. Encostada em uma árvore, estava Kaede, recebendo um beijo no pescoço de, nada mais nada menos que Myouga.

O hanyou pisca para Kagome e retira um celular do bolso.

- O que você vai fazer? – Ela sussurra para ele.

- Salvar nossas vidas. – Ele responde, antes de apertar no botão filmar.

Kagome abre um sorriso. O hanyou continua filmando, enquanto Kaede e Myouga continuavam a trocar carícias e beijos.

- Você alguma vez tinha imaginado isso? – Kagome pergunta baixinho, ainda incrédula, apontando para o casal.

- Nunca. – Ele responde, dando um passo para o lado, para melhorar a imagem. E é nesse momento que o silêncio é rompido. Inuyasha acabara de pisar em um galho, quebrando-o e emitindo um "clack" que fez eco na clareira.

- O que foi isso? – Kaede pergunta, erguendo seu pescoço a procura de quem pudesse ter feito o barulho.

- Deve ter sido algum animal, tipo... um roedor! – Afirma Myouga, lembrando-se que o "roedor" salvara ele da ira e desconfiança de Kaede uma vez.

Kagome e Inuyasha nem respiravam.

- Então, tudo bem. – Ela fala, voltando a beijar o monitor.

O hanyou desliga a câmera, alegando que já filmara o suficiente e segura Kagome pela mão, puxando-a para longe dos monitores que se beijavam animadamente, encostados na árvore. Eles já estavam na frente do dormitório de Kagome.

- Então, quer dizer que conseguimos? – Pergunta a garota, enquanto sorria e jogava os braços em volta do pescoço do namorado.

- Sim, Kaede e Myouga vão estar ferrados se esse vídeo chegar nas mãos dos diretores do acampamento. – Ele sorri – Isso quer dizer que agora você pode dormir tranquilamente, _princesa. _– Fala, dando ênfase na palavra "princesa".

- Eu odiava quando você me chamava assim. – Ela fala sinceramente.

- Eu sei que você sempre gostou e estava se fazendo. – Ele pisca para ela, e lhe dá um selinho, que logo se transforma em um beijo calmo. – Então... – Fala o hanyou, após se separar da namorada – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – Ela responde, lhe dando um último selinho e indo até a porta. Antes de entrar, observa o hanyou se distanciando.

Kagome sorri quando abre a porta do dormitório, o mais silenciosamente que pôde. Segue até sua cama, na ponta dos pés e, quando ia se deitar, seu coração dá um pulo no momento em que a luz do abajur se acende repentinamente.

- Passeio noturno Kagome? – Fala a voz melodiosa e irritante de Kikyou. Ela vestia uma camisola cor de rosa super curta.

- Ah, é você. – A garota responde aliviada. – Se não se importa, estou cansada e pretendo dormir.

- Você saiu com o Inuyasha? – Ela pergunta no mesmo tom de voz, ignorando o que Kagome havia dito.

- Você não ouviu o que eu disse?

- Ah certo. Só queria ter certeza. – Ela solta uma risadinha – Eu até alertaria os monitores de que havia campistas fora dos dormitórios, mas não é necessário, vocês já estão bem ferrados, não é?

- Hmm... Certo Kikyou. Já acabou seu discurso? Posso dormir agora? – Kagome retruca, revirando os olhos.

- Oh! Claro, deixarei você aproveitar sua ÚLTIMA noite aqui.

Kagome prefere ignorar Kikyou. Ela deita na cama, se cobrindo com o lençol. Estava feliz demais para se abalar com os comentários maldosos da colega de quarto.

- Mas você sabe, não? Ele está com você, mas a qualquer hora vai voltar para mim. Porque ele realmente não pode preferir ficar com você do que comigo. Ele me ama Kagome, aceite os fatos!

Certo, paciência também tem um limite. Suspirando pesadamente, Kagome se vira para Kikyou, e, sem se dar ao trabalho de se levantar sorri a encarando fixamente.

- Se ele vai voltar para você, por que acabou de me pedir em namoro? – Pergunta sem conter um sorriso vitorioso.

- O que...? – Kikyou a encarava, incrédula – Você está mentindo!

- Certo, então pergunte para ele amanhã. Boa noite Kikyou. – Ela se vira de costas para a colega e fecha os olhos. Kagome tinha certeza de que teria bons sonhos essa noite.

OOOOooooOOOOO

A cor rosa neon de sua camisa no melhor estilo "mamãe sou forte" estava deixando Kagome apavorada. Ele vinha sorrindo em sua direção. No início ela até achou engraçado, mas quando ele começou a andar com aquele rebolado e deu aquela piscadinha para Miroku, ela viu que alguma coisa não estava certa.

- AAAAAAAAAAAI! Eu disse que rosa combinava com você! – Grita a voz extremamente afeminada de Jankotsu. O garoto ia saltitando na direção de Inuyasha, que o encarava sorridente.

Kagome olhava a cena com uma expressão incrédula no rosto.

- Inuyasha... Você... Eu... Ele... – Ela não sabia por onde começar.

- Kagome, Kagome... – Jankotsu começa a falar, balançando a cabeça – A verdade é que não tem um modo fácil de falar isso... O Inuyasha simplesmente trocou de time, sabe como é.

Kagome não estava acreditando naquilo. Miroku soltou uma risada. Kouga encarava a cena de olhos arregalados. E então, Kikyou deu um grito.

- A CULPA É TODA SUA! – Ela tinha a face contorcida de raiva. – SUA INÚTIL! VIU O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? – Kikyou começou a chorar. Era uma cena bizarra, já que ela estava com o rosto vermelho e as sobrancelhas arqueadas de raiva.

E ela continuou gritando. Kagome sentiu duas mãos chacoalharem seu corpo e então ela acordou.

Estava difícil de entender o que acontecia no dormitório. Ela conseguia ouvir os gritos histéricos de Kikyou, que, ao que aparentava estava trancada no banheiro. Kagura estava batendo insistentemente na porta. Sango tinha uma expressão dividida entre o susto e a vontade de gargalhar.

- O que aconteceu? – Ela pergunta, esfregando os olhos.

- Bem, é o que eu te pergunto, você não disse que tinha aprontado uma com a Kikyou? – Sango praticamente cochicha, para que não fosse ouvida pelas outras meninas.

Kagome arregala os olhos e então sorri perversamente.

- E então? – A amiga questiona – O que deixou ela assim? Fala Kagome!

- Bem, descobri que Kikyou é tão falsa, que nem os olhos azuis, de que ela tanto se orgulha, são dela.

- Como assim?

- Kikyou usa lentes.

Sango encara Kagome, como se fosse a coisa mais ridícula que pudesse ter ouvido. Depois, olha para a porta do banheiro, escuta o choro esganiçado de Kikyou e cai na gargalhada.

- Bem, o cabelo eu já sabia que era falso, mas os olhos? – Fala Sango, após controlar seu ataque de riso.

Kagome percebe que a amiga falara alto demais, pois Kikyou solta um gritinho enquanto Kagura encara as duas amigas com um olhar gélido.

- Amiga! Saia daí! Não tem ninguém aqui. Você pode se arrumar e sair, não irão notar a mudança de cor dos seus olhos. Você sabe que é linda, sem precisar deles.

Kagome segura uma risada. Enquanto isso, Kikyou parecia ter tomado coragem para sair do banheiro. Ela ainda vestia a camisola cor de rosa, porém, agora também estava com pantufas de plumas da mesma cor. A primeira coisa que Kagome notou foi os olhos escuros e opacos de Kikyou. Não saberia dizer se eles chamavam atenção pela mudança de cor ou se era apenas porque a garota sabia das lentes.

- Você é muito infantil mesmo Kagome! – Fala Kagura, se aproximando da garota. – Só porque o Inuyasha prefere a Kikyou, você não precisava estragar a vida dela!

Kikyou reprime um gritinho ao ouvir as palavras da amiga, lembrando-se do que Kagome lhe dissera de noite.

- Estragar a vida dela? Qual é Kagura, se toca! E, aliás, Inuyasha não prefere a Kikyou, se não, ele não teria...

- Falando de mim? – Diz Inuyasha, abrindo a porta do dormitório, sem nem ao menos se importar em pedir permissão. Ele se aproxima de Kagome e lhe dá um selinho. Depois observa a cena e fixa seus olhos em Kikyou, que o encarava apavorada. – Ei! – O hanyou continua, apontando para a garota – Tem alguma coisa estranha em você. – Ele faz uma cara pensativa – Você cortou o cabelo?

Sango e Kagome não resistem e começam a gargalhar. Kikyou, já vermelha, corre para o banheiro, sendo seguida por Kagura, que mais uma vez fica do lado de fora.

- Eu perdi alguma coisa? – Diz Inuyasha, sentindo um sorriso automático se abrir em seu rosto ao ver Kagome sorrindo.

- Bem, da próxima vez que a ver, se você a ver né – Ela pisca para Sango – Encare-a bem nos olhos.

- Ta bom. –Diz Inuyasha, ainda mais confuso.

- Agora – Kagome diz, empurrando o namorado em direção a porta do dormitório – Se me dá licença, tenho que me trocar. Acabei de acordar.

- Você tem certeza que não quer ajuda com isso? – Ele retruca, com um sorriso malicioso se formando nos lábios.

- Ah, tenho certeza de que a Sango terá o prazer de me ajudar com isso, não é Sango? – Ela pisca para a amiga, formando no rosto uma expressão também maliciosa.

- Mas é óbvio. – Responde a amiga, puxando Kagome para perto – Adeusinho Inuyasha! – Ela acrescenta, fechando a porta.

Elas escutam uma gargalhada de Inuyasha, vinda do lado de fora do dormitório.

- Vamos nos trocar logo e sair daqui! Não aguento mais ouvir os berros de Kikyou. – Diz Sango, revirando os olhos.

OOOOooooOOOO

Inuyasha caminhava sorridente, estava até cantarolando uma música antiga. Não se lembrava da última vez em que estivera tão feliz. Pensava em Kagome, sua namorada. A palavra "namorada", na mesma frase em que "Kagome", com o pronome "sua" no meio, lhe parecia perfeita.

Estava perdido nesses pensamentos quando avistou Miroku. O garoto estava sentado embaixo de uma árvore, encarava o nada de forma tão intensa que parecia hipnotizado. Por uns instantes Inuyasha duvidou da sanidade mental do amigo.

- Miroku? Heey! Miroku! – Chama, passando as mãos na frente dos olhos do garoto.

- Ann, que? Inuyasha? Ah, oi. – Ele finalmente responde.

- Cara, você nem imagina! Eu e a Kagome estamos namorando! – O hanyou fala, sem conseguir conter o entusiasmo na voz.

- Nossa... que bacana... – Diz Miroku, meio alienado.

- Ei! Miroku, você ouviu o que eu disse?

- Claro que ouvi. Você e a Kagome estão namora... NAMORANDO! – Miroku arregala os olhos. – Nossa! Meus parabéns Inuyasha! Nossa, sério mesmo!

O hanyou sorria, parecendo realmente orgulhoso consigo mesmo. Os amigos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, perdidos em seus pensamentos, até que Inuyasha pergunta:

- Então... você e a Sango, como estão?

- Ah... bem... quer dizer, nada bem. Na verdade eu não sei. Nós estamos nos dando bem, mas ela não gosta de mim. Eu realmente perdi as esperanças. Acho melhor seguir em frente e...

- O QUE? – Miroku deu um pulo, devido ao susto que levara, pelo grito de Inuyasha – Você está louco?

- Inuyasha, eu não estou entendo o que você esta querendo diz...

- MIROKU! Ela ama você! – Ele diz como se fosse óbvio.

- Ela... me... ama? – Pergunta, totalmente surpreso.

- Sim! Porque você acha que ela ficou com o Bankotsu aquele dia?

- Eu... eu realmente não...

- Ela achava que você estava ficando com a Kagura!

- O QUE? Mas eu nunca... a Kagura nunca... eu... só porque aquele idiota...

- Porque você acha que ela ficava braba quando a Kagura estava com a gente? Por que você acha que ela dava bola para o Bankotsu na sua frente e, quando achava que você não estava olhando, ela o ignorava?

Miroku parecia ter sido atingido por um raio. Estava em choque, literalmente. A boca entreaberta, ainda encarando Inuyasha.

- MAS PORQUE DIABOS VOCÊ NUNCA ME DISSE ISSO?

- Bem, achei que você soubesse... E, além disso, você nunca perguntou! – O hanyou responde, em tom ofendido.

- Eu preciso... falar... Sango... – Balbucia, começando a caminhar rapidamente, sendo seguido por Inuyasha.

Ao longe, os amigos avistaram duas garotas. Eram Sango e Kagome. A primeira vestia um short jeans e uma bata preta. Já a segunda tinha o cabelo preso em uma trança e usava um short preto e uma regata colorida. Miroku praticamente corre em direção a Sango, e pelo que parecia, ao menos tinha notado a presença de Kagome.

- Sango! – Ele chama, fazendo com que a garota se virasse para ele, com uma expressão curiosa no rosto. – Sango. – Ele repete, parando para respirar. – Eu... você... a gente bem...

E então, inesperadamente, ele a segura pela cintura e lhe dá um beijo. Inuyasha mostrava seu melhor sorriso de vitória enquanto Kagome arregalava os olhos. Sango estava imóvel, ainda surpresa pela atitude de Miroku. Porém, conseguiu recuperar os sentidos, enroscando seus braços no pescoço do garoto e retribui ao beijo.

Uma série de aplausos e assovios rompeu pelo local em que estavam.

- AI MEU DEUS! FINALMENTE! – Grita Jankotsu, dando pulinhos de alegria. Kagome sentiu seu estômago revirar ao ver o amigo. Lembrara-se automaticamente do sonho.

Jankotsu vestia uma camisa verde e um jeans claro e bem desbotado, com um pequeno rasgo na coxa direita. Ele caminhava até Kagome e Inuyasha. Ao pressentir a chegada do amigo, a garota teve o instinto de beijar o namorado, como se tivesse protegendo-o de sabe-se lá o que.

No exato momento em que os lábios de Kagome e Inuyasha se tocaram, a voz de Kaede irrompeu em meio às árvores:

- Srta Higurashi, Srta Taijy, Sr Taisho e Sr Houshi!Queiram por favor, acompanhar-me até minha sala.

Os quatro amigos se entreolharam, mas seguiram Kaede silenciosamente. Chegando na sala, encontraram Kikyou, com os olhos inchados.

- Sentem-se, por favor. – Kaede fala secamente.

- O que exatamente...

- Silêncio! – Diz a monitora, sua voz sobressaindo-se – Chamei você aqui por um motivo gravíssimo. Primeiramente, gostaria de ressaltar que é PROIBIDO manter relações mais do que cordiais ou de amizade aqui no acampamento. É importante lembrar que a Srta Higurashi e o Sr Taisho estão mais do que cientes dessas normas, porém, continuam a ignorá-las. – Ela faz menção de revirar os olhos – E, pelo que parece a Srta Taijy e o Sr Houshi estão seguindo pelo mesmo caminho! Espero que isso não se repita se não terei de avisar os pais de vocês. Entretanto, voltando ao assunto que nos trouxe aqui. A Srta Takeda está alegando que vocês possam ter roubado alguns pertences dela.

Kagome encarou Kikyou incrédula. Ela deu uma fungada, extremamente exagerada e desnecessária.

- Eram coisas de valor sentimental para mim. Minha caixinha cor de rosa! Ganhei de minha avó, um mês antes de ela... – a garota deu outra fungada – de ela... falecer. – E então, ela começa a chorar absurdamente alto.

Kaede corre para consolá-la. Após acalmar Kikyou, lança um olhar frio aos garotos.

- Querida – Ela fala, se dirigindo a Kikyou – Acho melhor você ir até seu dormitório e descansar um pouco. Resolveremos esse problema e já iremos lhe dar o retorno.

A garota se retira da sala de Kaede, sem deixar de lançar um olhar superior para Kagome. A monitora começa a discursar novamente:

- Então quer dizer que algum de vocês roubou um objeto da colega. Isso é uma coisa gravíssima como sabem. Porém, receio que minhas suspeitas caiam mais sobre a Srta Higurashi e o Sr Taisho, já que andaram aprontando muitas vezes no acampamento. Quero dizer, quantas vezes falei que é definitivamente proibido manter relações amorosas aqui?

- Srta Kaede, me desculpe interromper – Diz Inuyasha, em seu tom mais educado – Mas quando fala "definitivamente proibido" inclui a todos que se encontram no acampamento?

- Mas é claro! As normas são claríssimas! Pensei que tivesse deixado isso bem claro!

- Certo... E isso por acaso inclui você?

- Eu? – Ela arqueia as sobrancelhas, em tom de surpresa – Sim... É claro que sim.

- Interessante...

- Receio não saber o que do que o senhor esteja falando Taisho. – Ela retruca, um pouco nervosa.

- Ah, não sabe? - Ele balança a cabeça negativamente – Permita-me perguntar então... a relação que mantém com o monitor Myouga é estritamente profissional, não é?

Kaede começara a suar.

- Mas é óbvio! O Sr está querendo insinuar que eu e o m...

- Desculpe. Não estou insinuando nada. – Inuyasha respirou fundo e Kaede pareceu relaxar – Estou afirmando.

E nesse momento a porta se escancarou. Myouga entrou com um sorriso radiante nos lábios e um telefone com fio na mão esquerda.

- Olhe o que eu trouxe! – Ele disse sorridente. Porém seu sorriso foi sumindo ao perceber a expressão de terror no rosto de Kaede. – O que aconteceu?

- Acontece, Sr Myouga, que eu também trouxe algo para o senhor. – Inuyasha sorri e retira o celular do bolso. Ele aproxima o aparelho, de forma que os dois monitores pudessem enxergar e clica play.

A cena de Kaede e Myouga se beijando se torna nítida na tela, fazendo com que a monitora soltasse um gritinho agudo e o monitor começasse a suar frio.

**OOOOooooOOOO**

**lah15: Aaain! Que bom que você gostou! Fico muito feliz mesmo! Beijos :***

**Luu Higurashi Potter: Haha, agora você já sabe o que tem na caixinha :D E ai, gostou? oakspoakskapoks Nossa, essa fic é boa mesmo? Não acredito que ela ainda não postou, odeio autores que demoram muito e deixam as leitoras esperando D: OPKAPOSKAKSKAPOSKPOASK Desculpa pela demora ;~ O próximo capítulo já está sendo escrito! Que bom que está gostando das minhas fics, isso realmente me deixa muito feliz, beeijos ;***

**AdamuNaruto: Que bom que gostou! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! :D Beijos ;***

**Jade Amorim: Descuuuuuuuuuuulpa! ;~ Em primeiro lugar, eu PRECISAVA acabar o capítulo com suspense, é mais forte do que eu. E em segundo, eu seeei, eu mereço os xingamentos, demorei demais dessa vez, mas espero que tenha compensado! Beijos ;***

**Sasnatsa's: oooi, nem sou má nada... ta, só um pouquinho aopkspoaksopkaopskaosk que bom que gostou *-* o Inu é tudo né? Mas é meu, tira o olho :B oakspoaksaokspoaks Beeijos ;***

**KHTaisho: Nossa, já vou começar me desculpando pelo mega atraso :S Mas que bom que gostou do capítulo, tbm achei super lindinho. Bom ta aí o capítulo e espero que goste e tenha compensado a demora. Beeijos ;***

**Yue Otohime: Siiim, adorei zoar o Kouga aopksaokspoaks, tadinho! Acho que pelo capítulo novo, já deu pra descobrir né? apokspoaksokaoskaosk :D Desculpa a demora viu =/ beeijos ;***

**aggie18: Leitora nooooova *-* Nossa, que demais :D Que bom que esta gostando, e desculpe a demora da atualização =/ espero que tenha curtido o capitulo, beeijos ;***


	21. Despedidas

**LEIAM A NOTA!**

**Oiie pessoal!**

**Primeiramente queria pedir desculpas pela demora. Eu ia dividir em dois esse capítulo, mas como estava atrasada e em dívida com vocês, achei melhor fazer em um só. Bem, tenho que dizer que, infelizmente, esse é o último capítulo da fic Acampamento.**

** Eu queria agradecer muito a todos que me ajudaram, seja lendo a fic, me dando ideias, mandando reviews, enfim, de qualquer maneira. Como vocês devem saber, ou não, essa é a minha segunda fic, mas em muitos sentidos foi mais especial que a primeira. Acho que me apeguei muito aos personagens e a história em si. Óbvio que o apoio de vocês foi fundamental pra isso. Quer dizer, nunca pensei que a fic fosse chegar a 150 reviews! Eu sei que não é tanto assim, mas para mim significou muito!**

** Por último, queria dizer que realmente me envolvi com a fic e até chorei relendo o final. Eu realmente espero que vocês curtam. Queria agradecer de novo a todas vocês, valeu mesmo.**

** Um beijo,**

** Srta Taisho. **

Capítulo 21 – Despedidas...

O rosto de Kaede estava tão pálido que chegava a contrastar com sua blusa amarelo ovo. Ela estava prestes a desmaiar. Myouga não estava muito diferente, só que, ao invés de estar prestes a desmaiar, suava como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. O vídeo termina e, após alguns minutos de silêncio, a voz, normalmente grave do monitor, sai um tanto aguda e bizarra:

- O que... vocês pretendem fazer com isso?

Inuyasha abre um sorriso de canto.

- Bem, nós poderíamos fazer uma troca. – Ele olha sugestivamente para os amigos. Kagome tinha o mesmo sorriso estampado no rosto. Miroku e Sango tinham as bocas abertas e os olhos estranhamente arregalados, como se não acreditassem no que estava vendo. E provavelmente não acreditavam.

Cortando mais uma vez o silêncio que se manifestara, a voz, dessa vez de Kaede, sai um tanto quanto alta:

- NÃO! – Ela olha para Myouga, depois para o celular e novamente para Myouga – Não vamos deixar uns pirralhos acabarem com nosso emprego! Quer dizer, que mal eles poderiam fazer? É só recolhermos o celular e ninguém ficará sabendo de nada!

O monitor encara o celular que Inuyasha segurava, como se estivesse calculando as chances que tinha de pegá-lo.

- Nem pense nisso. – Diz o hanyou, como se lesse os pensamentos dele.

Myouga seguiu com o olhar os movimentos que Inuyasha fez para guardar o celular no bolso da bermuda.

- Eu já disse! – Explode Kaede desesperadamente. Os cabelos estavam desgrenhados e ela tinha um olhar aterrorizante – Vocês não vão fazer nada! Não terão coragem! Saiam daqui! Saiam já daqui!

- Certo. – Fala o hanyou, indo em direção a porta – Tenho certeza de que os diretores do acampamento ficarão muito felizes em descobrir que os próprios monitores quebram as regras. – E, acrescentando isso, faz menção de se retirar da sala. Porém, é puxado pelo braço.

- Tudo bem. Vocês venceram. – Murmura Myouga derrotado – O que querem?

- Vocês não vão ligar para os nossos pais e ninguém aqui vai ser expulso. – Diz Kagome apressadamente, atropelando as palavras.

Os monitores trocam um olhar temeroso. Kaede acena com a cabeça e Myouga se vira para Kagome.

- Certo, aceitamos suas condições.

- Ainda não acabou. – Completa Inuyasha – Também queremos que ignorem a regra sobre a proibição de namoros aqui.

- O que? Você está passando dos limites garoto! Pensa que isso aqui é brincadeira? – Kaede explode mais uma vez.

- Bem, você devia ter pensado nisso antes de ficar se agarrando com o Myouga pelos cantos. – Retruca Miroku, como se fosse o dono da razão.

Kaede fica sem argumentos e respira fundo.

- Tudo bem, iremos ignorar isso também. Mais alguma coisa? – O monitor pergunta tão educadamente quanto sua raiva permitia.

- Por enquanto acho que não. Qualquer coisa nós chamamos! – Inuyasha pisca o olho para os monitores e, antes de sair porta a fora completa com um sorriso irônico – Adorei fazer negócios com vocês.

Ele é seguido pelos amigos, que, quando estão há um distância considerável da sala dos monitores, desatam a rir escandalosamente.

- Inuyasha! Você foi demais! – Diz Sango entre gargalhadas – Vocês viram a cara deles?

- Eu. Te. Amo. – Fala Kagome distribuindo beijos no rosto do hanyou, que sorri sem graça.

- Posso saber do que estão rindo? – Pergunta a voz irritantemente reconhecível de Kikyou, que saia de trás de uma árvore. – Aproveitando os últimos minutos do acampamento?

- Na verdade não. – Retruca Kagome, que estava de mãos dadas com Inuyasha.

- Pois deveriam. Vocês devem estar ferrados, provavelmente vão embora hoje ainda, não? Ou a Kaede resolveu dar mais um dia para vocês? Por que roubar as coisas dos outros é muito feio. A mãe de vocês não ensinou isso? – Kikyou continuava seu discurso, com o tom irônico incontestável.

- Minha mãe bem que tentou. – Responde Kagome sorrindo. Não conseguia conter a alegria por não ser expulsa do acampamento. – Mas sabe Kikyou, nós não vamos embora hoje. Aliás, nem amanhã se você quer saber.

- O que? – Ela pergunta confusa.

- Pois é, Kaede resolveu nos dar uma nova chance.

- Mas como? Por quê? – Kikyou tinha uma expressão de incredulidade e dúvida.

- Vai ver ela percebeu que vamos fazer falta! Esse acampamento não seria o mesmo sem nós.

Kikyou pareceu notar que eles não estavam blefando. Estavam felizes demais para serem expulsos.

- VOCÊS ESTÃO ACHANDO TUDO MUITO BOM, NÃO É? – Explode Kikyou de repente – TUDO ESTÁ PERFEITO! BEIJINHOS PRA CÁ, ABRAÇOS PRA LÁ! MAS EU QUERO VER QUANDO ESSE ACAMPAMENTO ACABAR! QUERO SÓ VER ATÉ ONDE ESSE AMOR DE VOCÊS VAI DURAR!

Todos ficam em silêncio por um momento, talvez por estarem em choque devido a explosão repentina da garota. A única coisa que se ouvia era a respiração descompassada de Kikyou, que tentava se acalmar.

- Ei! – Exclama Miroku, que até agora parecia meio alienado a conversa – Tem alguma coisa estranha em você! Por acaso cortou o cabelo? Não, espera! Não é isso. Você ta sem maquiagem?

Kikyou solta um de seus gritos escandalosos e sai correndo de perto deles, em direção ao dormitório. Os amigos começam a rir quase que imediatamente.

- Foi alguma coisa que eu disse? – Pergunta Miroku, que, contagiado pelos amigos, também ria, sem saber exatamente o porquê.

OOOOooooOOOO

- Gente, eu tive uma ideia! – Exclama Miroku, quebrando o silêncio.

Depois dos acontecimentos na sala de Kaede e da explosão de Kikyou, os quatro amigos foram para o refeitório almoçar.

- Er... Sou só eu ou vocês também estão com medo? – Murmura Inuyasha para as garotas que começam a rir da cara de emburrado de Miroku, por não ter sido levado a sério.

- Ta bom, se vocês querem continuar com aquelas caras sempre que falam que ta chegando o fim do acampamento, tudo bem, vou ficar quieto! – Diz cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Após uma rápida troca de olhares entre Inuyasha, Kagome e Sango, Miroku sorri convencido e desvia o olhar como de tivesse desistido de falar.

- Tudo bem, fala! – Diz Inuyasha.

- Agora você quer saber é? – Fala o moreno sem olhar para o hanyou.

- Sango, por favor! – Pede, começando a se irritar.

- Fala Miroku, por favooooor! – Pede ela, carinhosamente.

- Com você pedindo assim, eu até me jogo na frente de um carro Sangozinha e...

- Ta Miroku já entendemos, agora fala! – Diz Sango, cortando o garoto, fazendo Kagome gargalhar.

- Tudo bem! Tava pensando de a gente sair hoje à noite e ir lá naquela clareira que o Inuyasha e a Ká estavam se agarrando daquela vez e...

- Miroku! – Corta Inuyasha.

- Ta, desculpa! Voltando... Podemos fazer como daquela vez na barraca. Comida e risadas! O que vocês acham? – Pergunta esperançoso.

- Não é que ele deu uma boa ideia? – Fala Kagome parecendo assustada.

- Genial Miroku! – Diz Sango inesperadamente puxando o rosto do garoto e dando-lhe um selinho demorado.

- Ih Ká, acho que a gente ta sobrando! – Sussurra Inuyasha.

- Se não podemos detê-los, vamos nos juntar a eles! – Fala Kagome abrindo um sorriso ao puxar Inuyasha para perto e colar seus lábios aos dele.

OOOOooooOOOO

- Trouxe os marshmellows! – Fala Miroku chegando à clareira, onde os amigos já o esperavam.

- Finalmente você chegou! – Diz Sango.

- Já estava com saudades Sangozinha? – Fala o garoto se aproximando da menina que cora levemente com um sorrisinho bobo.

- Antes que comecem as cenas melosas... Ninguém seguiu você, não é Miroku? – Pergunta Inuyasha com o cenho franzido.

- Não que eu tenha percebido. Mas relaxa, a Kaede, mesmo que tenha visto algo, deve estar com medo o suficiente de nós pra ignorar essa... reuniãozinha aqui fora à essa hora da noite! – Fala Miroku com um sorriso orgulhoso, afinal, eles conseguiram colocar medo na megera do acampamento. Não é sempre que coisas assim acontecem.

- Verdade! – Diz Kagome com um sorrisinho aliviado.

- O que vocês trouxeram de bom aí? – Pergunta Miroku se aproximando de algumas mochilas que estavam no chão.

- Trouxemos salgadinhos, chocolate...

- Muuuuito chocolate! – Inuyasha fala, cortando a namorada que solta uma gostosa gargalhada com a cara do hanyou.

- Aquelas barrinhas de cereal de chocolate e morango, e refrigerante, ÓBVIO!

- Meu Deus! Vou engordar cinco quilos só essa noite... mas sinceramente, isso é o que menos me importa no momento! – Fala Sango seriamente, fazendo os amigos rirem.

Depois de algum tempo montando o pequeno acampamento, os quatro amigos já estavam sentados em volta da pequena fogueira e com todas as "guloseimas" em cima de uma toalha no chão, como uma mesa improvisada.

- Ok, já da pra começar a comer né? – Pergunta Miroku com os olhos brilhando.

- Não Miroku, toda essa comida é só pra você ficar na vontade! – Fala Inuyasha rindo da cara de emburrado do amigo.

- Para de ser ruim com ele Inuyasha! – Repreende Kagome puxando uma barra de chocolate de cima da toalha, começando a comer.

- É Inuyasha, para de ser mau comigo! – Diz Miroku, com cara de inocente.

- Depois você não quer que ele te corte né? – Fala Sango, distraidamente.

- Hey, até você? – Diz o moreno, causando risadas nos amigos.

- Ta, vamos parar de "brigar"! Hoje a noite é pra... se divertir? – Pergunta Kagome incerta.

- É, diversão. Nada de momentos tristes como...

- Ta, vamos parar com isso, AGORA! – Fala a garota um pouco irritada.

- Ta bom, ta bom! Não ta mais aqui que falo! – Diz Inuyasha levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição – Mas sabe o que isso me lembrou? – Pergunta sorrindo maliciosamente.

- O que? – Pergunta Kagome desconfiada.

- Quando a gente se conheceu!

"_...__- Eii! Não olha por onde anda não? – Grita Kagome juntando sua mala do chão e se levantando ao mesmo tempo em que limpava a roupa._

_- Ah! Desculpa gatinha! Mas ninguém mandou você não olhar para onde vai! – Diz um garoto que a olha de cima a baixo._

_- O QUE? Quem você pensa que é?_

_- Inuyasha, prazer! E a princesa, como se chama? – Fala o garoto de cabelos prateados com um sorriso malicioso, se aproximando de Kagome._

_- HAHA! Primeiro: não perguntei o seu nome! Segundo: Não te interessa o meu nome. E terceiro: Sai fora cachorrinho! – Diz a garota o empurrando – Sai, sai!_

_- Mas o que...! – Incrédulo, Inuyasha apenas a encara._

_- Vamos logo Sango! Tem gente aqui poluindo o meu ar! – Fala Kagome puxando a amiga que tentava não rir._

_Inuyasha fica para trás, mas continua encarando a garota. Porém, a cara de incredulidade é substituída por uma maliciosa:_

_- Ah princesa! Eu ainda vou dar o troco!"_

- Nossa, eu me lembro disso! Você foi o maior babaca Inuyasha! – Diz Sango rindo.

- Poxa! Você com certeza foi a pior primeira impressão que eu já tive com um garoto em tão pouco tempo! – Fala Kagome com um sorriso sincero.

- E você a primeira que me rejeitou de cara. Não sei como você conseguiu resistir ao meu charme por tanto tempo. – Ri Inuyasha, abraçando a namorada de lado.

- Mas agora, você é o meu cachorrinho! – Diz lhe dando um selinho.

- E você minha princesa! – Ele diz mordendo o lábio inferior da garota que riu com o apelido por tanto tempo odiado.

- Mas eu também me lembro, que logo depois que a gente se afastou de você Inuyasha, ela confessou que te achou o maior gato. – Fala Sango que é acertada por um salgadinho jogado pela amiga.

- É verdade Ká? – Pergunta Inuyasha sorrindo convencido.

- Não me lembro de nada disso! – Diz a garota corada, mas sem perceber que Inuyasha gesticulava com os lábios para Sango dizendo "Ela lembra sim!". Percebendo que os amigos provavelmente riam dela, Kagome decide se vingar.

- Isso também me lembrou uma coisa! – Diz, chamando a atenção dos amigos. – Me lembrei daquela vez que a Sango agarrou o Ban só pra provocar o Miroku!

"_...- SIMPLES! Eu venho aqui falar com ela – Diz Miroku gesticulando para Sango que vira a cara emburrada – E encontro ela se agarrando com esse daí – Aponta para Bankotsu que olhava toda a briga de um ponto um pouco mais afastado._

_- OWN MEU DEUS! Diva, AONDE eu encontro gatos assim? – Indaga Jankotsu para Sango, olhando de Miroku a Bankotsu, de cima a baixo várias vezes com os olhos brilhantes._

_- EEEEEI, EU SOU MUITO MELHOR QUE O TRANÇADO! – Diz Miroku cruzando os braços, indignado._

_- HAHA, NEM EM SONHO! ELE É MIL VEZES MELHOR QUE VOCÊ! – Exclama Sango como se falasse o óbvio._

_- EU DUVIDO! VOCÊ FALA ISSO SÓ PRA ME PROVOCAR! MAS EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ME PREFERE! – Diz Miroku convencido._

_- O QUEEEEEE?_

_- É ISSO MESMO QUE VOCÊ OUVIU! SE FOSSE AO CONTRÁRIO, PORQUE ATÉ PARECIA QUE VOCÊ FICOU FELIZ QUANDO EU CHEGUEI, E ELE FOI OBRIGADO A TE LARGAR?_

_- Você realmente acha isso? – Fala Sango mais calma, o que deixou o garoto desconfiado, ainda mais quando ouve uma risadinha baixa vinda de Kagome, logo atrás dele._

_- Ach... Acho sim!_

_- Então vou te provar o contrário! – E assim, Sango se vira e caminha firmemente até Bankotsu que a olhava confuso._

_- Sang... – Tenta falar Bankotsu, mas é completamente calado quando a garota o puxa violentamente para perto e une seus lábios ao dele. Não ficando para trás, o garoto a enlaça pela cintura grudando mais os corpos e iniciando um beijo... quente._

_- SANGO! – Grita Miroku com os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta devido a cena que acabara de presenciar."_

- Não gosto nem de lembrar disso! – Diz Miroku virando a cara.

- Por quê? Só por ter tido um ataque de ciúmes enooorme, por que a "Sangozinha" agarrou outro na sua frente? – Pergunta Inuyasha provocativamente.

- Ah qual é? O Miroku pediu por aquilo! – Diz Sango sinceramente fazendo Inuyasha e Kagome caírem na risada com a cara de indignado do amigo.

- O QUE?

- É verdade! Você podia ficar com a Kagura agarrada no seu pescoço e eu não podia aproveitar meu tempo... livre, com um amigo? – Pergunta inocentemente.

- Amigo? Você agarrou ele na minha frente!

- Claro que agarrei! Você pediu por aquilo, e não pode reclamar, já que logo depois você pegou a Kagura! – Fala dando de ombros.

- E vamos combinar, mil vezes Ban do que Kagura! – Diz Kagome trocando olhares com a amiga e sorrindo maliciosamente.

- KAGOME! Hey, eu estou aqui! – Diz Inuyasha indignado.

- O que eu fiz? – Pergunta inocentemente, apesar de tentar segurar o riso. Inuyasha apenas vira a cara emburrado, mas depois que a namorada o puxa pelo pescoço e sussurra algo em seu ouvido como "mas você ainda é melhor!", ele volta ao normal, rindo da cara de pasmo do amigo.

- Mas... você finalmente tomou uma atitude inteligente e deixou ela pra ficar comigo! – Diz Sango se aproximando de Miroku e sorrindo meigamente. Sem conseguir aguentar muito tempo com cara de emburrado, o garoto esboça um sorriso e a puxa pra mais perto, lhe dando um selinho e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Com certeza foi a melhor escolha que eu já fiz!

- Aaaaaaaaaw, olha como eles são fofos Inuyasha! – Grita Kagome exageradamente, fazendo os amigos rirem.

- Não grita sua maluca! Minhas orelhas são sensíveis. – Resmunga o hanyou colocando as mãos sobre as orelhas.

- Ain, desculpa amor! – Diz se ajoelhando e beijando suas orelinhas, deixando o garoto corado pela atitude meiga da garota, mas também sorrindo bobamente.

- Essa "lembrança" me lembrou quando conhecemos o Jan! Aquele dia foi... memorável. – Diz Miroku sorrindo de canto.

"_...- Hmmm, quem é o gato? – Pergunta Jankotsu fitando Inuyasha de cima a baixo com óbvio interesse._

_- Inu... Inuyasha! Acho que ele... Ela... Gostou de você! – Murmura Kagome, que estava ao lado do hanyou, tentando com todo o esforço segurar as gargalhadas._

_- Aiin! Não fica acanhado não nem! – Diz Jankotsu se aproximando mais de Inuyasha, que tinha uma expressão de choque no rosto, colocando um dedo em seu peito – Eu não mordo! Só se você pedir! – Diz o garoto lançando uma piscadela a Inuyasha que dá dois passos largos para trás, tentando manter uma distância segura de Jankotsu._

_- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Ao ouvir as gargalhadas, Inuyasha se depara com Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kouga e Bankotsu já chorando de tanto rir da cena._

_- HEEY, será que dá pra me ajudar? – Pede o hanyou já desesperado._

_- OOWNNN! ME DIZ QUE NÃO! NÃO ACREDITO! AIIIIIII!_

_Assustados com os gritos de Jankotsu, o grupo para de rir imediatamente e encara o garoto que olhava para Inuyasha estático._

_- Me diz... Me diz que... VOCÊ NÃO TEM ESSAS ORELHINHAS MAIS FOFAS QUE EU JÁ VI EM TODA MINHA VIDA? – Grita Jankotsu se aproximando rapidamente do hanyou com os olhos brilhando, que o encarava apavorado._

_- ME DEIXA PEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR? – Pede já pulando em Inuyasha._

_- !_

_- Nã... NÃO! TIRA A MÃO DAÍ! – Diz Inuyasha empurrando inutilmente Jankotsu, que já havia pulado enlaçando suas pernas na cintura do hanyou e tentava pegar as orelhinhas o todo custo._

_- OOOWN CUTI, DEEEEIXA!_

_- NÃAAAAO!_

_- !_

_- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – Grita uma voz fina, vinda de Kikyou que encarava perplexa a cena cômica: Inuyasha com Jankotsu no colo tentando segurar desesperadamente as mãos do garoto que insistia em pegar nas suas orelhas, e o grupo de amigos já sentados no chão com as mãos na barriga, e chorando de tanto rir."_

- Eu NUNCA vou esquecer desse dia! – Diz Sango já deitada no chão com a mão sobre a barriga, dando risada.

- Aquilo nem foi tão engraçado assim ok! – Diz o hanyou emburrado.

- Desculpa cara, mas foi muuuuuito engraçado! – Diz Miroku gargalhando.

- Ah não Ká! Até você? – Diz Inuyasha ao ver que lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Kagome que tentava a todo custo segurar as risadas, mas assim que o namorado falou com ela não conseguiu mais segurar.

- Des... Desculpa! Mas... é impossível não rir! – Diz entre gargalhadas exageradas.

- Que grandes amigos eu fui arrumar! – Murmura o hanyou puxando uma porção de salgadinhos e colocando tudo na boca de uma só vez.

Após de recuperarem das risadas, os amigos limpas os olhos e se viram para o hanyou que continuava emburrado.

- Ai Inuyasha, não fica assim! – Diz Sango tentando não voltar a rir.

- Own gente, eu até entendo o Jan! Quem consegue resistir a ele? – Fala Kagome pulando em cima do namorado, fazendo-o cair deitado no chão com ela por cima e começando a distribuir beijos pelo rosto e pescoço do hanyou que não conseguia não rir.

- Não olha pra isso Sango! É uma cena muito forte para seus lindos olhos castanhos! – Diz Miroku seriamente tapando os olhos da garota que tentava tirar as mãos do garoto do seu rosto.

Os quatro amigos passaram o resto da noite assim. Se divertindo e relembrando momentos inesquecíveis que viveram juntos e que marcaram o tempo em que passaram no lugar onde era pra ser um castigo. Um castigo que acabou sendo as melhores férias que já tiveram.

OOOoooOOO

Infelizmente, as últimas semanas passaram rapidamente, e foi impossível esconder a tristeza nos olhos dos quatro amigos, no último dia de acampamento.

- Então é isso não é? – Afirma Kagome, sem conter a expressão triste. A garota sentava em cima da mala, tentando fazê-la fechar, sem obter muito sucesso.

- Acho que sim. – Diz Sango, dobrando a última blusa e colocando-a dentro da mala.

- Eu realmente vou sentir falta disso aqui. – Completa a garota.

- Nem me fale. Acho que vou sentir mais falta é dos amigos que fizemos.

Kagome não continua a conversa, optando por ficar em silêncio e encarar Sango fechando a mala com toda a facilidade que ela não teve.

O quarto estava vazio, exceto pelas duas garotas e os raios tímidos de sol que se infiltravam pela janela. Kikyou e Kagura haviam pedido para trocar de dormitório alguns dias após o sumiço das lentes e, como Kagome e Sango concordaram, Kaede não teve outra opção.

- Então, está pronta? – Pergunta Sango, impedindo Kagome de prosseguir com seus pensamentos.

- Sim. Quer dizer, falta eu conseguir fechar esta coisa. – Responde a garota, que dava pequenos pulinhos em cima da mala, tentando fechá-la inutilmente.

- Se você tivesse dobrado suas roupas, ao invés de simplesmente jogá-las aí dentro, com certeza conseguiria fechar. – Retruca a outra, revirando os olhos.

- Você pode me ajudar? – Pergunta, com os olhos pidões.

- Tudo bem, mas vamos logo! – Sango fala impacientemente.

- Certo, mas posso saber por que está tão apressada?

- Você sabe. – Diz Sango, que fazia esforço para puxar o zíper – Quero aproveitar meus últimos minutos com Miroku.

- Ah! Óbvio, como não pensei nisso! – Ela sorri – Também quero ficar com o Inu. – Acrescenta, enquanto Sango finalmente conseguia fechar a mala.

- HÁ! É só falar nele que você se apressa né! – Diz a amiga, entre risos. – Vamos logo!

E as duas saem do dormitório, carregando as malas e indo em direção a entrada do acampamento, onde os campistas iriam esperar os pais. Entretanto, quando chegam lá, enxergam todos os campistas reunidos, enquanto Kaede falava algumas palavras de despedida. Kagome vê Inuyasha ao longe e mostra para Sango, já que Miroku estava ao lado dele. As duas caminham até eles.

- ...e dizer o quanto foi bom e significativo para nós. Estamos muito satisfeitos com o desempenho de vocês, e esperamos que tenham se divertido aqui. Afinal, tivemos nossos momentos ruins aqui e... – Kaede se engasga com a própria saliva e tem um ataque de tosse logo em seguida. Kagome percebe que Inuyasha abanava inocentemente para ela, com o celular na mão. Ela solta uma risada, sendo acompanhada pelos amigos.

- Eeer... Bem, como podem ver, Kaede se emocionou muito com as próprias palavras... – Diz Myouga, que pegou o microfone, logo após socorrer a monitora e fazê-la sentar para se acalmar – Então prosseguirei daqui. Só gostaríamos de dizer que essas férias que passamos juntos foi muito importante, e esperamos vê-los aqui novamente no próximo ano.

O discurso se encerra com aplausos e assobios por parte dos campistas. Ao longe, os amigos conseguiam ver os primeiros carros a chegarem ao acampamento. Provavelmente pais que vieram pegar seus filhos.

- LIIIIIIIIIIINDA! – Kagome ouve uma voz impossível de se esquecer, vindo de trás dela – VEM AQUI!

- JAAAAAAAAAN! – Kagome exclama, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ela lhe dá um abraço apertado, e ele a ergue do chão. Ela não pôde deixar de notar os músculos fortes do garoto.

- Ai divaa! Nem acredito que está acabando! Vou sentir saudades, viu?

- Own Jan, eu também vou! Mas com certeza daremos um jeito de nos falar!

- Mas é óbvio querida! – Ele diz, soltando-a. – E você! – Ele aponta para Inuyasha. – Se cuide querido, foi MARA te conhecer. Vou lembrar de você e suas orelhinhas pra sempre! – Inuaysha o encarava, um pouco assustado. – E escuta aqui gatinha, se um dia desistir do bofe, me liga! – Ele dá uma piscadinha no melhor estilo Jankotsu e se afasta para se despedir de um grupo de garotos ali perto.

- Ele me dá um pouco de medo. – O hanyou fala, com uma expressão meio apavorada.

- Não se preocupe, estarei aqui pra te proteger. – Ela sorri, mas logo se dá conta do que havia falado. Ela realmente não sabia se estaria ali para protegê-lo de Jankotsu. Aliás, não sabia se estaria ali para qualquer coisa. Eles moravam longe, nem sabia se conseguiriam manter o namoro fora do acampamento.

Eles ficam um tempo em silêncio, até Kagome avistar o carro de seu pai se aproximando da entrada do acampamento.

- Bem... – Fala Inuyasha, quebrando o silêncio meio sem jeito, e se virando para Kagome – Você sabe que eu vou sentir muito a sua falta né?

- Ai... Eu também vou sentir sua falta. – Ela o abraça apertado enquanto dava uma fungada. Já estava começando a chorar – Demais.

Inuyasha a aperta mais contra seu próprio peito.

- Promete uma coisa pra mim? – Ela sussurra em seu ouvido. – Promete que nunca vai me esquecer? – Ela escuta um suspiro vindo do hanyou.

- Nunca te esquecerei baixinha. Nem se eu tentasse com todas as minhas forças.

Kagome o abraça mais forte. Antes de soltá-lo, limpa as lágrimas com as mãos. Não queria que a última imagem que Inuyasha tivesse dela, fosse com o rosto vermelho e borrado de maquiagem.

- Eu te amo. – Ela diz, quando finalmente o solta. – Muito.

Ele sorri tristemente e se aproxima. Estava tão próximo que quando abriu a boca para falar, Kagome sentiu os lábios dele roçarem nos dela.

- Eu também te amo. – E então ele acabou com a distância, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado e carinhoso. Quando a soltou, completou a frase – Demais, baixinha. Pra sempre.

Ela sorri e lhe dá um último selinho, antes de se dirigir para o carro. Seu pai esperava impaciente e Sango já estava lá, com os olhos vermelhos e um pouco inchados de tanto chorar. As duas entram no carro.

- Então filha, como foram as férias? – Sr Higurashi pergunta, girando a chave do carro.

Kagome não responde de imediato, apenas fica observando pelo espelho retrovisor. Sentia o carro se afastar, enquanto via Inuyasha se despedindo de Miroku. Quanto mais se distanciavam, mais fortemente uma dor se manifestava em seu peito.

- Inesquecíveis... – Responde, sem deixar de conter uma lágrima teimosa.

Fim.

Será mesmo?

OOOoooOOO

**Luu Higurashi Potter: Aaain, que bom que gostou! Siiim, Kikyou e lentes, que... idiota! apakspoakpsokaopks :D O Inu e a Ká são lindo, sério *-* O Miroku é lerdo mas é um fofo *o* Nossa, nem eu imaginava algo assim da Kaede e do Myouga :B ah tri, brincadeira! aokspoaksokaopsk Beeijos ;* **

**KHTaisho****: Ta bom *-* Sério? *o* Siim! A Kikyou é uma baita idiota ¬¬ Achei que esse era o melhor jeito mesmo do Miroku se resolver com a Sango! Tava na hora de ele parar de falar e começar a agir! É, bem feito pra Kaede. Obrigada *o* Isso é que é motivação! \o/ Beeijos ;* **

**lah15: Adoreeei! Poakspoakspkaksopaks Siim, a Kaede e o Myouga foram a maior surpresa, ceerto! Aposkpoaksokaosk, mas foi divertido :B Nãao precisa, não consigo resistir em continuar com a fic! *-* Beeijos ;***

**Yue Otohime: Sim, lentes apoksopakspokapoksokas A Kaede e o Myouga são divertidos :D obrigaada *-* Beijos ;***

**Ayame Gawaine: Siiim, esse capítulo parece que surpreendeu todo mundo OKASPOKAKAOSPK ninguém esperava por isso né? :D A Kikyou sempre estraga tudo ¬¬ mas deixa, que o que é dela ta guardado MUAHAHA ;x Own, o novo casalzinho não é fofo? *-* Sim, infelizmente ta acabando =/ e fico feliz que tenho gostado ta fic :D A Changing está a caminho POKASPOKAPOSK :D**

**Beeijos ;***

**lilecco: Que boom que gostou *-* okaspokakspoaks Sim, ta acabando, mas espero que tenha valido a pena :D Beeijos ;***

**flor do deserto: ooooi, bah, nem sei :B OPKASPOKAOKAS ook, vamos lá: aah, adoro dar sustos nas leitoras :B é, beem feito pra Kiki-vaca! Siiim, tem um novo casalzinho fofo *-* Beeijos ;***

**Lory Higurashi: AKOPPAOKSOSAKPOKAOAKP, que bom que está gostando, beeeijos ;***

**Sasnatsa's: Woow, essa com certeza é uma imagem tensa OKASPOKAKSPOA nossa, sério que você imaginou isso? POKASPOKASPK sou sua fã! Taaaa, eu pego o Inu pra mim e você pode ficar com eles :B Beeeijos ;***

**Jade Amorim: Descuulpa pela demora ;~ mas vlw por me perdoar *-* que bom que gostou, Beijos ;***

**Srta Kagome no Taisho: Siim! Eu sou muito má! MUAHAHAH Ah tri :B Que bom que está gostando! Bem, acho que demorou né? Descuuulpa ;~ Beeeijos ;***


	22. Epílogo

**Oiie pessoal!**

**Olha eu aqui! Ksoapksopakopskaop **

**Resolvi fazer um epílogo, para não deixar nossos personagens lindinhos com aquele final. Espero que vocês gostem!**

**Se ainda aceitarem, um feliz natal e um ótimo 2011!**

**Beijos,**

**Srta Taisho**

**Epílogo**

- Então, pronta para o primeiro dia de aula? – Pergunta Kagome ironicamente, ao adentrar o portão da escola, ao lado de Sango.

- Não. – Diz Sango revirando os olhos impaciente - E você?

- Muito menos. – Ela sorri para a amiga.

As duas sentam em um dos bancos do pátio da escola um pouco afastado do resto dos alunos, que conversavam animadamente sobre as férias.

- Então, como estão as coisas com o Inu? – Pergunta Sango, olhando de relance para a amiga.

- Estão bem, dentro do possível né. Nos falamos apenas quando dá por telefone ou por e-mail. Ele tem que fazer as coisas dele, e não moramos perto. Aliás, desde que voltei, minha mãe tem me dado tantas tarefas e coisas para fazer que mal tenho tido tempo de respirar. – Ela solta um suspiro desanimado. - E você e o Miroku?

- Ah, estamos bem também, apesar da distância. Sabe, nem parece que moramos na mesma cidade. Mal nos vemos! Isso é irritante!

- Posso dizer o mesmo. Mas fazer o que né?

- Pois é. Só podemos esperar pelas próximas férias, ou por um fim de semana livre para sairmos! Isso se nossos pais ou os deles não inventarem alguma viajem louca, castigo ou sei lá.

- Verdade! – Concorda Kagome, rindo divertida, mas sem poder deixar de se sentir um pouco triste, afinal mesmo sendo brincadeira, a amiga estava certa. - Agora que começaram as aulas, vai ser mais difícil. Minha mãe queria me colocar em vários cursos extracurriculares sabe. Ela está preocupada com minha entrada na faculdade.

- Acho que a ficha da minha mãe ainda não caiu. Tipo, nossa... ano que vem já estaremos na faculdade! – Responde Sango sorrindo.

- Isso é meio que surreal ainda pra mim também. Mas então... vamos ligar para eles? – Diz Kagome, trocando de assunto tão rápido quanto o enorme sorriso que se formou em seu rosto só pela ideia.

- O que?

- Para os garotos! Vamos combinar de nos encontrar nesse fim de semana! Você tem alguma coisa marcada já? Eu tento despistar a minha mãe e você a sua!

- Ainda não. Certo, vamos ligar para eles agora mesmo? Tipo, eles já devem ter acordado e eu adoraria falar com o Miroku antes de entrar para a aula e...

- Hm... Acho que não. – Fala Kagome de repente interrompendo a amiga.

- Como? – Pergunta Sango confusa.

- Você ouviu, acho melhor não ligar. – Ela fala divertida com os olhos vidrados em algum ponto atrás de Sango.

- Mas Kagome, a ideia foi sua!

- Eu sei. O que eu quis dizer é que não será necessário. – Diz com um sorriso bobo encarando a amiga que se sentia cada vez mais perdida.

- Kagome eu não estou entendendo nada. Você está se sentindo bem?

- Olhe para trás! – Diz simplesmente.

Sango ainda confusa, se vira lentamente e arregala os olhos ao se deparar com dois garotos parados em frente ao portão do colégio, chamando certa atenção de quem estava por perto, principalmente da parte feminina. Eles vestiam o uniforme do colégio e olhavam para os lados, como se procurassem por alguém. O primeiro era moreno e alto. Já o segundo se destacava pelos cabelos prateados e orelhinhas fofas no topo da cabeça.

- Er... Nossa! Acho que esse ano vai ser muito mais interessante do que pensamos. – Diz Sango abrindo um sorriso maior que o rosto, enquanto arrumava os cabelos freneticamente.

- Com certeza. – Responde Kagome, agora sorrindo para os novatos, que caminhavam lentamente até elas. - Inuyashaaaa! – Grita a garota, pulando no pescoço do hanyou.

**OOOoooOOO**

**lah15 - Oooi, que bom que gostou *-* Beeijos ;***

**flor do deserto - Oie! Sério? pakspokaposka, tbm ri bastante enquanto escrevia! Sobre deixar como final o último capítulo... Já resolvi esse problema agora :D aokspoakskoakspoaksopkas Espero que tenha gostado, pois o final sempre é a parte mais difícil :B **

**Ps.: Feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo meio atrasado aopskpaoksoaoks *-* Beeijos ;***

**Sasnatsa's - Nossa, tenho que confessar que eu chorei com o final! okspoakspokapoks e foi meeeesmo ****emocionante, surtante e apaixonante *-* Adorei isso :D Não sei quanto a continuação, mas espero que tenha gostado do... final! xD Beeijos ;***

**KHTaisho – Que bom que gostou do final! E sobre uma continuação... está aqui! Espero que tenha gostado tbm aoskoaksopkapokspoka *-* Aain, obrigada, fico muito realizada que tenha gostado. Escrever é muito importante pra mim e saber que gostaram... nossa *-* Um ótimo ano novo, tudo do melhor pra você, e é muito tarde pra mim desejar um feliz natal? Espero que não :D aopkspoaksokaposk Obrigada por acompanhar a história! Beeijos ;***

**Srta Kagome no Taisho – Pois é, nem eu acredito ainda que acabou mesmo! É, não posso reclamar da quantidade de reviews já que os que eu recebi foram um melhor do que o outro, sendo que foram muitos e inesperados na verdade *-* Que bom que gostou do capítulo e espero que tbm curta o epílogo :D Feliz natal atrasado e um ótimo ano novo *-* Beeijos**

**Ayame Gawaine – Aaaaaaaaain que bom que gostou *-* Então viu que suas esperanças não foram em vão né ;) OKASPOKAPOKAOSK Hmm, por onde começar? Obrigada por acompanhar a minha fic e fico MUITO feliz que tenha gostado! Nossa, isso realmente foi inesperado, minha fic ser tão bem aceita, quero dizer! E isso é maravilhoso, mesmo! Obrigada por tudo e acredite, só tenho toda essa criatividade como você disse, por que tenho vocês leitoras pra me inspirarem 3 Espero que não seja muito tarde, maaas um feliz natal, e um ótimo ano novo! Até a Changing! Beeeijos ;***

**Luu Higurashi Potter – Ain, ficou fofo né? E eu posso dizer com toda a certeza que eu chorei! Tbm não acredito que acabou, mas pode ter certeza que esses personagens me marcaram e serão inesquecíveis pra mim *-* Obrigada por acompanhar a minha fic e espero que nos vejamos nas outras ;) Beeijos ;***

**Yue Otohime – Sim, chegamos ao final! Eu simplesmente amei escrever a parte das lembranças, e apesar de um pouco de trabalho que deu, valeu a pena, já que ficou super divertido! aposkapokspokaposk Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da história e que tenha marcado você assim como me marcou! Afinal, eles são loucos, mas apaixonantes! opskaopkspokas *-* Ta, to mimando meus personagens, ninguém merece ;x opakspoakspokaoskaos Obrigada por tudo, beeijos ;***


End file.
